As The Years Go By My Love Grows For You (Big Hero 6 Tadashi Hamada)
by KimDawson21
Summary: Maya Fuguki has been living with the Hamadas for a time now since since her parents died in a mysterious accident when she was young.but what happens when she meets the oldest of the Hamada brothers Tadashi Hamada will she be able to confess her feeling towards,will he accept her as a something else than friends.
1. Chapter 1

Maya's pov

I was walking down the empty streets of San Fransoskyo it was a snowy day and windy day today i had no where else to go my parents died a few days ago and i had no where to go my home was burned down in ashes ive been an only child as far as i know i was must wearing a pink cardigan with a red scarf and a skirt along with tights and brown boots i have long black hair and hazel eyes i was freezing and hungry so i decided to take a rest in an ally until i heard some footsteps coming by but i just sat there hugging my knees i looked up and saw a lady with brown short hair she was wearing a cozy fur jacket "honey are you alright?"

she asked me worried "are you alone" she asked once again i shook my head s she gave me a warm smile "come with me im sure you'll be safe" she said as she extended her hand for me to take i took it instantly as i got up she hugged me to keep me warm "youre so cold" the lady said rubbing my shoulders i also hugged her "so what is your name?" she asked looking down at me "my name is Maya Fuguki" i answered her she smiled "well Maya you can call me Aunt Cass from now on ill be raising you okay" she said smiling "okay" i answered her.

Aunt Cass's pov

I kept walking along with Maya i will be raising her for now on...Maya Fuguki i knew her parents as she told me on what happened to them i heard the news about the fire and when i heard the news the first though i had was of Maya i hope she gets comfortable with living with me and my nephews their name are Hiro he's the youngest and theirs Tadashi the oldest i love them with all my heart their parents also died Tadashi was 10 when they died meanwhile Hiro was young so he never really had a memory of his parents unlike Tadashi they would play all day and take care if each other well Tadashi would he's so protective of his brother they would spend their days playing,watching tv and They would also invent things one time they did a small red robot i have a picture of them they are the cutest boys and im so blessed to have them as my nephews i think that Maya and the boys will get along just fine besides Maya is the same age as Tadashi so they will get along easily "well here we are Maya at the lucky cat" i said as i showed her the shop infront of us as i grabbed her hand again as i opened the door.

Maya's pov

"Aunt Cass so you live here" i asked her as she opened the door and i looked around the small house which was the store "yes i live here with my nephews" she said smiling wait nephews why boys i screamed on the inside "Hiro,Tadashi come down please i want you to meet someone" she yelled as i heard footsteps coming down the stairs as i saw two boys running towards aunt cass the small boy was giggling as the older boy saw me and gave me a smile and gave me a small wave i did the same "boys this is maya fuguki she will be living with us from now on so please be nice to her and show here around" aunt cass said as i hid behind her but she motioned me to step infront of her "hi" i answered shyly "hi my name is hiro" said the younger boy with messy hair "and my name is tadashi" said the older one that looked like my age "come i'll show you around"said tadashi as grabbed my hand i could feel myself blushing even though im young i could tell when a boy is cute.

Tadashi showed me around the house as Hiro was trying to get my attention so i can play with him so we spent the rest of the day playing with each other until aunt cass called me a took a shower as she helped me and find some clothes she had some but promised to buy some more i had the chance to sleep with tadashi well next to him since aunt cass had a spare mattress she gave me some warm blankets and pillows tadashi and i kept talking about fun stuff like our favorite color,age,hobbies and other things kids my age would talk about .

"kids its dinner time" i heard aunt cass say as we ran towards the kitchen we sat on the table as aunt cass made potato with chicken and salad "thank aunt cass" the three of us said together she smiled at us "tadashi you and maya are having fun so far?" she asked as she ate "yes aunt cass i have i love to play with maya" tadashi said as he smiled at me aunt cass giggled "how about you hiro?" she asked looking at hiro as he was covered with food as he giggled "i will take that as a yes" aunt cass said i heard a meowing coming from underneaf the table i looked down as i saw my feets that didnt touched the ground and saw a a small but fat cat "Mochi you finally came" aunt cass said said as she gave the cat food "mochi?" i asked "yeah hes my cat" tadashi answered "hes so fat" i laughed as hiro grabbed mochis tail and the mochi started making some funny noises "hes so cute" i said as i kneeled down and started to pet mochi as he was startled by a stranger touching him.

aunt Cass was washing the dishes as hiro went to bed early and tadashi was reading a book on the table i was still petting mochi as he was on his belly i picked him io and held him in my arms "what are you reading tadashi?" i asked him as i stood next to him while he was sitting down and reading "oh its noting im just reading about robotics" he anwerex flipping the page "robotics?" i said even though i didnt understand it he just nodded as aunt cass called us up mochi jumped out of my arms and ran ahead of us as we both made out way to tadashi's room.

the room wasnt to big or to small hiro's and tadashi's room was devided by a devider if course "okay you two its time to sleep" she said as she sat on tadashi's bed and pulling the covers to him "but aunt cass were not tired" he tried to convince aunt cass so we can play more "no you have a whole day tomorrow to play" she said as she kissed tadashi's head and walked to me "sleep well maya" she said as she kissed me too i smiled and before aunt cass turned off the lights tadashi gave me something "maya i want you to have this it would helo me sleep when i was way younger like hiro" he said as he held a teddy bear and gave it to me "thank you tadashi" i said as i hugged him and grabbed the plush bear i saw aunt cass smile at us "good night kids" she said as she turned off the lights "good night aunt cass" we both responded back to her as she closed the door.

i couldn't sleep so tadashi and i decided to play games in silence and we would read the books he was reading earlier about microbots it was quite interesting tadashi explained to me on hwo it worked and that he was planning on getting into a college here one of the greatest in sam fransokyo called san fransokyo institute of technology he also convinced me to go there with him but hes a lot smarter than me he deserves to go there without me but anything can be possible and i will try my best to make it.

Its been half an hour and we heard aunt cass footsteps coming we got under the covers of our beds as we pretended to be asleep after a few moments aunt cass left as we laughed "okay now im really tires" tadashi said rubbing his eyes and yawning "me too" i said yawning also "well goodnight maya" he said getting under the covers "goodnight tadashi" i replied as i took on last look at him before falling asleep.

(hope you liked this chapter)


	2. Chapter 2 Do You Wanna Build A Snowman

Maya's pov

I was walking down the empty streets of San Fransoskyo it was a snowy day and windy day today i had no where else to go my parents died a few days ago and i had no where to go my home was burned down in ashes ive been an only child as far as i know i was must wearing a pink cardigan with a red scarf and a skirt along with tights and brown boots i have long black hair and hazel eyes i was freezing and hungry so i decided to take a rest in an ally until i heard some footsteps coming by but i just sat there hugging my knees i looked up and saw a lady with brown short hair she was wearing a cozy fur jacket "honey are you alright?"

she asked me worried "are you alone" she asked once again i shook my head s she gave me a warm smile "come with me im sure you'll be safe" she said as she extended her hand for me to take i took it instantly as i got up she hugged me to keep me warm "youre so cold" the lady said rubbing my shoulders i also hugged her "so what is your name?" she asked looking down at me "my name is Maya Fuguki" i answered her she smiled "well Maya you can call me Aunt Cass from now on ill be raising you okay" she said smiling "okay" i answered her.

Aunt Cass's pov

I kept walking along with Maya i will be raising her for now on...Maya Fuguki i knew her parents as she told me on what happened to them i heard the news about the fire and when i heard the news the first though i had was of Maya i hope she gets comfortable with living with me and my nephews their name are Hiro he's the youngest and theirs Tadashi the oldest i love them with all my heart their parents also died Tadashi was 10 when they died meanwhile Hiro was young so he never really had a memory of his parents unlike Tadashi they would play all day and take care if each other well Tadashi would he's so protective of his brother they would spend their days playing,watching tv and They would also invent things one time they did a small red robot i have a picture of them they are the cutest boys and im so blessed to have them as my nephews i think that Maya and the boys will get along just fine besides Maya is the same age as Tadashi so they will get along easily "well here we are Maya at the lucky cat" i said as i showed her the shop infront of us as i grabbed her hand again as i opened the door.

Maya's pov

"Aunt Cass so you live here" i asked her as she opened the door and i looked around the small house which was the store "yes i live here with my nephews" she said smiling wait nephews why boys i screamed on the inside "Hiro,Tadashi come down please i want you to meet someone" she yelled as i heard footsteps coming down the stairs as i saw two boys running towards aunt cass the small boy was giggling as the older boy saw me and gave me a smile and gave me a small wave i did the same "boys this is maya fuguki she will be living with us from now on so please be nice to her and show here around" aunt cass said as i hid behind her but she motioned me to step infront of her "hi" i answered shyly "hi my name is hiro" said the younger boy with messy hair "and my name is tadashi" said the older one that looked like my age "come i'll show you around"said tadashi as grabbed my hand i could feel myself blushing even though im young i could tell when a boy is cute.

Tadashi showed me around the house as Hiro was trying to get my attention so i can play with him so we spent the rest of the day playing with each other until aunt cass called me a took a shower as she helped me and find some clothes she had some but promised to buy some more i had the chance to sleep with tadashi well next to him since aunt cass had a spare mattress she gave me some warm blankets and pillows tadashi and i kept talking about fun stuff like our favorite color,age,hobbies and other things kids my age would talk about .

"kids its dinner time" i heard aunt cass say as we ran towards the kitchen we sat on the table as aunt cass made potato with chicken and salad "thank aunt cass" the three of us said together she smiled at us "tadashi you and maya are having fun so far?" she asked as she ate "yes aunt cass i have i love to play with maya" tadashi said as he smiled at me aunt cass giggled "how about you hiro?" she asked looking at hiro as he was covered with food as he giggled "i will take that as a yes" aunt cass said i heard a meowing coming from underneaf the table i looked down as i saw my feets that didnt touched the ground and saw a a small but fat cat "Mochi you finally came" aunt cass said said as she gave the cat food "mochi?" i asked "yeah hes my cat" tadashi answered "hes so fat" i laughed as hiro grabbed mochis tail and the mochi started making some funny noises "hes so cute" i said as i kneeled down and started to pet mochi as he was startled by a stranger touching him.

aunt Cass was washing the dishes as hiro went to bed early and tadashi was reading a book on the table i was still petting mochi as he was on his belly i picked him io and held him in my arms "what are you reading tadashi?" i asked him as i stood next to him while he was sitting down and reading "oh its noting im just reading about robotics" he anwerex flipping the page "robotics?" i said even though i didnt understand it he just nodded as aunt cass called us up mochi jumped out of my arms and ran ahead of us as we both made out way to tadashi's room.

the room wasnt to big or to small hiro's and tadashi's room was devided by a devider if course "okay you two its time to sleep" she said as she sat on tadashi's bed and pulling the covers to him "but aunt cass were not tired" he tried to convince aunt cass so we can play more "no you have a whole day tomorrow to play" she said as she kissed tadashi's head and walked to me "sleep well maya" she said as she kissed me too i smiled and before aunt cass turned off the lights tadashi gave me something "maya i want you to have this it would helo me sleep when i was way younger like hiro" he said as he held a teddy bear and gave it to me "thank you tadashi" i said as i hugged him and grabbed the plush bear i saw aunt cass smile at us "good night kids" she said as she turned off the lights "good night aunt cass" we both responded back to her as she closed the door.

i couldn't sleep so tadashi and i decided to play games in silence and we would read the books he was reading earlier about microbots it was quite interesting tadashi explained to me on hwo it worked and that he was planning on getting into a college here one of the greatest in sam fransokyo called san fransokyo institute of technology he also convinced me to go there with him but hes a lot smarter than me he deserves to go there without me but anything can be possible and i will try my best to make it.

Its been half an hour and we heard aunt cass footsteps coming we got under the covers of our beds as we pretended to be asleep after a few moments aunt cass left as we laughed "okay now im really tires" tadashi said rubbing his eyes and yawning "me too" i said yawning also "well goodnight maya" he said getting under the covers "goodnight tadashi" i replied as i took on last look at him before falling asleep.

(hope you liked this chapter)


	3. Chapter 3 Thanks For Taking Care Of Me

Tadashi's pov

Its been a day since Maya and i made our own snowman it was colder today than usual it was any normal day aunt cass was working as customers came to take something hot to drink,hiro was asleep meanwhile maya was in my bed she was sick its my fault for being to late outside she catched a fever i was helping aunt cass out with the duties "tadashi you should go upstairs and take care of mays she may want youre company you know?" she said as she left to take so e orders i obeyed her and went upstairs i entered the room and hiro was still asleep all warmed up and maya was still in my bed with tons of blankets on her and she holded her teddy bear i gave he two days ago.

"maya are you feeling a bit better" i asked her "not really" she answered "what can i do to help you feel better?" i asked her as i sat beside her on the left side of the bed "maybe if you tell me a story that can help me" she answered i nodded "okay which story is your favorite"

i asked her "alice in wonderland" she replied "my dad would always read it to me"she said in a low voice i laid in bed next to her as i started to tell the story i had o talk in a low voice cause hiro would move from now and then and aunt cass told me to not wake him up cause he would be very mischievous towards the customers that little bone head will never learn i started to finish the story as i soon fell asleep beside maya.

Aunr Cass's pov

"Its been a crazy day today" i said to myself as i washed some cups "i wonder if maya was feeling better,or if Hiro woke up or where Tadashi is " i said to myself as i finished with the store i closed it and walked to their room i lightly knocked but there was no response i quietly opened the door and smiled as i saw Tadashi and maya sleeping "their so cute" i whispered as i closed the door and looked at them but should i be worried no i guess not they are just kids yet i walked over to their bed and maya was sleeping with her teddy bear in hand and tadashi was lightly snoring with one hand under the bed "okay you sleepy head you will get some rest too" i said as i pulled the covers up to tadashi

.

then i heard someone waking uo i went towards Hiro and he was up well rubbing his eyes still in bed "oh honey did i wake you up" i asked hiro as he shook his head i gently grabbed him as i walked downstairs with him "aunt cass wheres tadashi and maya" hiro asked me "they are sleeping right now maya has been sick all day i think shes getting better" i said to him as i sat him on the couch a d brought some colors and papers so he can be distracted "hiro do you want some hot chocolate" i asked him from the kitchen "yes aunt cass!" i heard his voice said excitedly "okay" .

i poured the chocolate into the cups and went and sat beside hiro thinking about how they would be when they grow up they will be fine teenagers when the time has come i looked at hiro drinking chocolate and drawing i must sat there looking at the fire place.


	4. Chapter 4 Videogames Are Cool

Maya's pov

It been a day since i was sick tadashi kept on taking are of me asking me what i needed so i didnt have to get out if bed he was sweet about it hes always helping people "okay kids im heading to the gricery store wanna come!" she asked putting in a coat "no thank you aunt cass ill stay here" tadashi responded "me too i want to stay" i said as she smiled and grabbed hiro hand "okay you too be careful" she said "dont worry" tadashi said "remwber tadashi your the man if the house so if any intruder tries to come kick his butt with your karate moves" she said making soem karate moves i laughed "yeah aunt cass" tadashi replied "love you bye" aunt cass said beofre shutting the door.

"okay so what do you wanna do" tadashi asked me i shrugged "hmm how about we play some video games?" he suggested i nidded as he grabbed my hand and we went upstairs to his room once again once we reached the room tadashi turned on the tv and the game system "so have you played video games" he asked me "well just a bit" he nidded "okay ill go frist then so you can watch and learn about it" i nodded as we sat in hus bed and he started playing.

after a few minutes tadashi gave me the game control "okay now its your turn" he said i grabbed it and started playing and i passesd a few levels "good your learning" he said smiling "ill be back in a few minutes keep playing" he said beofre he disappeared out of the door "that weird" i said still with my eyes focusing the game.

Its been like half an hour and tadahsi hasnt returned "im tired" i said as i paused the game and fell back on the mattress "i wonder where tadashi is?" "im here" said tadashi's voice i screamed and put my heart on my chest "you almost gave me a heart attack tadashi" i said "sorry maya" he said i saw that he was hiding something behind his back "what are you hiding" i asked him "i made you this" he said as he showed me.

he made a heart shaped grilled sandwich with lettuce,jam and grilled cheese "thank you tadashi" i said as i hugged him making him stumble a bit "your welcome" he said as he gave me the plate i started eating as he did too with his food i wonder why would tadashi make a sandwich in a heart shaped figure "hey tadashi" "yeah?" why would you make me a heart shaped sandwich you shouldve just given me a normal one" i said i saw a tint of pink on his cheeks "i-i was teying to make s-somehting nice for you that all wait is that aunt cass yes its her ill be back" he said before he ran downstairs "know thats strange" i said taking a bite of my food.

Tadashi's pov

"now that was close i cant have her knowing that i like her but were just kids its normal" i said as i came downstairs and was greeted by aunt cass "hey aunt cass did you have fun" i asked her "no i didnt the store was filled with people and i was in front of the line to pay and hiro all of the sudden slipped my gripped and he ran all around the store as he thought that we were playing catch and i lost my spot on the line and had to go all the way back" she said dramatically i nodded and saw hiro hiding behind her "hiro what did i tell you about running in the stores,how do you think aunt cass felt? or me? i cant afford losing you" i said angry at him "im sorry big brother" he replied.

"well sorry is not enough now ho help aunt cass with the grocery's and you are grounded you wint play video games for a week" i told him when i told him that he kept on complaining and telling me that he was sorry and at i should accept his apology i ignored him and went ti aunt cass who was in the kitchen i sat in the table worried "aunt cass do you think its possible for me to..i dont know to care so much for someone" i tried to explain to her as on what i felt for maya "well if it means to love for someone like a family member than its okay" she said rhat was not e answer i was looking for "oh okay hiro help aunt cass out i said as i went upstairs to join maya.


	5. Chapter 5 Frozen

****A few months later****

Maya's pov

I was playing with Hiro downstairs with some robots he had,Tadashi was upstairs while Aunt Cass was with us she was wearing a coat as we hiro and i did she told us that we were going somewhere well i asked her what she was planning but she just told me that it was a secret "okay guys stay right here ill be right back" aunt cass told us as she headed upstairs probably to hurry up tadashi aunt cass was so pretty i really admire her she was wearing a long black coat with blue jeans and boots,hiro was with a dark blue sweater with pants,shoes and a red scarf and blue gloves and i was wearing a dark blue leggings with a red skirt and black shirt and a light purple coat im coming to think that this is my style in clothing.

"okay guys were all ready" she said as she came down with tadashi by her side he looks so different a good different even though tadashi is just a year older than i am he is getting a bit taller its been like four months since i met them and i have really grown too along with hiro well hes still little but he has changed a bit aunt cass has been keeping track in us she would usually carry her camera with her and taking us pictures to see on how much we have grown.

"alright lets go" she said as we walked towards the door once we were outside she closed the door and we got inside the car "aunt cass where are we going" hiro asked here which he was really happy "youll see" sh said keeping her eyes on the road "you really like to wear skirts and tights do you" tadashi asked i smiled "yes i do and you love to wear cardigans" i replied he smiled.

i dont know why but the entire ride i just kept glancing at tadashi at the corner if my eye hes so cute i cant believe how much he has grown and on how much he ha-"alright were here" said aunt cass interrupting my thoughts i looked up and saw a lot of people here and i figured out that we were in the park "yes the park!" hiro said jumping in his spot as i tried to move a bit so he wouldn't hit me as came closer to Tadashi "sorry" i said blushing a bit he just smiled as we made our way outisde the car "alright kids lets go and buy the tickets" she said as she grabbed hiro's hand and tadashi grabbed mine which surprised me.

Once we were inide the park and aunt cass bought the tickets we sat on a nearby chair as we started to put on the ice skates "Maya do you know how to skate?" Tadashi asked me as i smiled at him "no i really dont know how" i replied trying to stand up "do t worry ill teach you" tadashi said trying to help me walk i looked up and saw aunt cass skating as hiro watched and she tried teaching him once we were about to reach the ice rink i stopped and just stared down at the ice "whats wrong!" tadashi said as he looked at me "what if i fall?" i aske dlooking at him "you wont besides i promise i will never let you fall i will always be there to catch you when ever you need me" i just stared at him at such beautiful words he told me i nodded as i could feel myself blushing "okay" i said trying to stand on the ice i stumbled bit as tadashi was held his hand for me to take "okay try nit to fall i have a couple of times and it hurts" he told me once i grabbed his hand.

"okay il try" i told him as he began to ice skate and i was just being dragged i would say by him "come on maya" tadashi said as he let me go "tadashi im going to fall!" i told him trying to regain my balance "you wont fall maya" he told me as he started to skate around me "ate you amkinf fun of me hamada?" i asked "hmm maybe" he said once again once he stopped a few feet away from me i tried to walk well skate forward but i almost fell i took a deep breathe.

and then something happened i realized i was skating "im skating!" i said skating around as tadashi laughed "i told you" he said as he grabbed my hand and we skated towards aunt cass as hiro also started to skate a bit "well looks like maya knows how to skate" aint cass said as we came to her "yeah tadashi showed me" i said as i looked at hiro "ahh hiro you look so ado

rable skating" i said putting my hands on my cheeks in awe i grabbed hiro hand and we started skating my face was infront if him as i careful started to skate with him as i kneeled down at his level.

then after skating with hiro i a began to speed up cause hiro told me to and hen i fell backwards "oww!' i crued as my butt fell on the ice and hiro fell on top of me "that was fun!" he exclaimed i began ti rub my head as i also hit it on the ice "maya,hiro are you okay" aunt cass said as she arrived "im okay" hiro said "maya are you fine" Tadashi asked "a bit my head hurts" i said trying to stand up as tadashi lifted me and i wrapped my arms on his shoulders "you have to be more careful im guessing hiro told you to go faster" he said "yeah he did" i said he smiled and turned to hiro "hiro!" he yelled "hiro just hugged aunt cass as he already knew what was going to happen.

After hearing tadashi lecturing hiro i was all better now the headache stopped as aunt cass gave me hot chocolate which worked "guys im all better now" i said getting ready to ice skate once more "are your sure?" tadashi asked a bit angry "yes tadashi im fine wanna go and skate for a bit" i offered he smiled and nodded as we all began to skate.

Tadashi and i held hands the entire time we were doing the same on what i did with Hiro "kids come here" aunt cass called us up as we stood beside her a lot of people came it was about seven in the afternoon and the sky was dark and the park was beautiful by night tons of christmas lights everywhere and there was santas workshop and many fake reindeers with their bells and all aunt cass told us to go infront of the whole crowd that was there.

"aunt cass why are is there so many people?" i asked her looking up at her "well they are about to turn on the lights to the christmas tree since its the first day of december" she told me as she held hiro up to see well i nodded "is this the first time you are about to see this" tadashi asked i nodded "yes it is im really happy that i met you guys i dont know where i would have been if aunt cass didnt found me that night" i said as he looked at me he intertwined his fingers with me "no matter what happens i. the future we will stick together okay?" he asked me i was surprised did he just say that he would be with me forever i nodded .

After a few minutes they were making a countdown once they yelled one they lighted up the christmas tree "wow" i said looking at the lights with my hazel eyes "you like it" tadashi asked i nodded.

"well kids lets go back home" aunt cass said after wespent an hour in the park "okay aunt cass" we all said as we climbed inside the car . after a couple of minutes we were home aunt cass started making some spaghetti we all sat down in the table as we began to eat "this is so good aunt cass" i told her while eating "thank you sweety" she said she said as she looked at hiro who has eating and playing with some noodles and his face was covered with the spaghetti sauce " some things havent changed yet" she said smiling at Hiro as we laughed.

*********An Hour Later*****

"hey maya" Tadashi said as we were in bed already the three of us in pajamas well hiro was asleep already "yeah?" "i had i great time today im glad i teached you how to ice skate" he said smiling well i could still see him even though the lights were off the only light that came inside was from the window it was about nine already which was late for us like aunt cass says "i have ti say you learned to skate faster than i did" tadashi said "i doubt that" i said as i hugged my teddy bear.

"today was the bet day ive had so far" i said "mine's also" tadashi said as he got under the covers i did the same "i sometimes think on how the future will be" i heard tadashi say "i also think about it at times but we should just concentrate and have fun right now while we can" i said "youre right maya we should" tadashi said as we both heard something clawing at the door we both got up from bed as tadashi turned on the lamp.

"what do you think it is?" i said a bit scared "dont know" he said as we walked near the door but the clawing stopped then we heard a noise under the bed as i prepared myself and i saw a fury thing and then i heard a scream from downstairs and jumped on top of tadashi with my legs wrapped around him and i saw mochi there on the floor "stay calm,it can probably smell fear" tadashi said i carefully unwrapped my legs and stood next to him "sorry i can get easily scared" i said looking at him he smiled as he grabbed mochi and started petting him as he got back on his bed i did the same and saw mochi there already sleeping next to tadashi i smiled "goodnight tadashi" i said hugging my bear "goodnight maya"

(a/n i love this chapter and please read some stories of snowflake302 her stories are amazing)


	6. Chapter 6 Decorating

Maya's pov

Today i was spending the days like always with aunt cass,hiro and tadashi we were shopping at a store cause aunt cass wanted to decorate the house so we decided to help her buy things well we didnt exactly told her that we kept on telling her to go i can tell that she was crazy about listening to us.

"alright kids pick i want you to pick out the best christmas items you can find" she said as she grabbed a cart and starting grabbing some food and putting it on the carts "alright" we all said and we headed towards different directions as i ran i saw that aunt cass grabbed hiro before he left running "poor hiro" i stopped and went to aunt cass "aunt cass can hiro come with me?" i asked her "okay but grab his hand and be careful" she said worried "dont worry ill take care of him" i said as hiro grabbed my hand as wewalked towards the christmas section.

"hiro are you ready to help me pick out some things" i asked looking down at him he smiled "yeah maya im ready" he said as he started pointing me towards some christmas items i would often lift him up my shoulders where there was places i couldnt reach.

"got it hiro?" i asked "yes" he said i gently set hiro down and we got a a box which inside was a bright silver star "so pretty" hiro said as i nodded we continued to pick out some things we got a lot of christmas lights and Christmas ornaments hiro on the way back to aunt cass i tried to walk with the Christmas things with one hand while grabbing hiro's hand with the other one.

"i see you made it" aunt cass said trying to help me with the items "you have fun hiro?" aunt cass asked hiro "yup maya is so fun to hang out with" he said as i hugged him "alright maya i want tou to go and find me some strawberry and chocolate fudge can you do that? i nodded as i left to find it.

"okay where is the fudge" i asked myself as i walked down the long aisles i looked up and saw it "there you are" i exclaimed trying to reach it i climbed up and slipped i braces myself or the impact i opened my eyes and felt someone carrying me i looked up and saw tadashi holding me "you almost had a rough fall" he said i smiled at him "thanks" i told him "i told you i would never let you fall" he said i smiled at him "okay tadashi you can let me go now" i said laughing nervously "oh yeah sorry" he said setting me down as we both managed to get what aunt cass needed.

to be continued...


	7. Chapter 7 Christmas Decorating

Maya's pov

Right now i was in the living room with Aunt Cass,Tadashi and Hiro we were all decorating the house and the restaurant since the lucky cat is one of the most famous bakery's here in san fransoyko aunt cass said we needed to decorate the whole place with lights i was putting some ornaments in the trees until i saw hiro with a a shiny red ball aunt cass looked at him "hiro give me the ball"

aunt cass said politely hiro shook his head saying no "give it to me" said aunt cass once more and hiro left running as aunt cass ran behind him i laughed as i also saw tadashi run after them " i will never understand boys" i said to myself putting some more lights on the trees.

"aww you two look so cute" i said as i saw hiro on tadashi's shoulders "oww hiro be careful!" tadashi said as hiro grabbed his hair "whoo hiro didnt break the ball" aunt cass siad relieved cause he didn't broke it "look aunt cass" i said as she looked at the tree "its beautiful maya here come" she said as she grabbed me and i sat on her shoulder she gave me the star as i carefully placed it on top of the tree.

"cool" hiro said "tadashi turn on the lights" aunt cass said to him he turned on the christmas lights and it was beautiful "so pretty!" hiro yelled as aunt cass sat me down and hiro jumped on me as i hugged him "alright kids who wants apple pie" she exclaimed "i do!" we all yelled as she left to the kitchen and the three if us sat down on the ground as just watched the christmas.

********an hour later******

"alright kids come over" aunt cass called us and we all ran to her we sat on the table as we ate her delicious pie once we were finished i went upstairs to change in my pajamas and went downstairs "hiro come on you need to take a bath" aunt cass said to hiro as he hid behind me "come on hiro listen ti aunt cass and i promise you ill give you my chocolate bar i have in the fridge" i told him as i lowered to his height "okay" he said shaking my shoulders violently as i just stared with my eyes wide at aunt cass as she laughed "okay hiro lets go" aunt cass told him as she extended her hand for him to get he obeyed and i watched them go upstairs.

i smiled as i walked towards the tree and i laid down on the floor as i watched the lights from above me cause the tree was kinda tall so we had space to go underneaf it i just laid there for a while until i heard steps "maya what are you doing here?" i moved a bit to look at him "oh tadashi i just wanted to stay here for while to clear my mind a bit" i said hugging my knees "okay can i make you company" he asked "of course" i said as he came with my teddy bear "thank you" i said "what are ou goign to call the bear "he asked me i stared at my stuffed bear its white and its so soft "hmm how about baymax" i said as i looked at tadashi he nodded.

"baymax i like it" he said as we both laid back on the floor "i hope we have a fun christmas" tadashu said "yeah me too i hope it'll be lots if fun...tadashi how did your parents die?"

i asked him he sighed and spoke "my parent died when i was young i remember them but hiro was young so he doesnt even remember them so ive been protecting him ever since they passed away hiro is the the only family i have with aunt cass of course so as a big brother i promised to always be there for him in some words im like his fatherly figure" he said laughing a bit i smiled "thats why i protect and lecture to hiro so he can have a bright future maybe he can create great things in life thats also a reason i love to help people" he said

"i really dont know a lot about my parents since ive forgotten about them since i aunt cass picked me up i know that my mom and dad loved me a lot but i know that they are heaven watching me and i can i assure you that your mom and dad are in heaven to with mines" i said

as i tadashi hugged me "thank you maya" he said as i hugged him too i could feel him crying "everything will be okay tadashi" i said as i trued ti make him feel better i hate seeing people cry or upset "come lets go" i said as i grabbed his hand and we sat in the couch talking about the greta things in life and we soon fell asleep.

Aunt Cass pov

hiro just fell asleep as i pulled on the blankets to him "good night hiro" i said kissing his forehead i was about to walk out of the room when i saw tadashi's bed empty i opened the door and went downstairs "maya,tadashi time to- i didnt finished my sentence as i saw both of them asleep on the couch i shook my head "kids" i muttered as i walked to them "now how do i wake them up im not a mother i shrugged and gently lifted maya up as i walked upstairs and laid her on the mattress i pulled the blankets on her and walked downstairs "oh boy now you" i said as i stared at tadashi snoring i sighed and tried lifting him "you really are growing up" i said as i grabbed him and put him on my shoulder it was hard to walk up the stairs.

"there you go" i said as i laid him down on his bed and pulled on the covers to him i kissed his head and mayas "goodnight you two sleepy heads" i said as i closed the door once again and went ti my room "come in mochi" i said as the cat followed me to my room he laid down on my bed as i began to fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8 Camping Time

Maya's pov

i was sitting on tadashis bed playing with my dolls until i heard hiro come to "what are you playing!" he asked me "im just playing with my dolls" i replied i thajed aunt cass for buting these to me "wanna play" i asked hiro as he nodded and he grabbed a robot he had we kept playing until the door opned and i saw tadashi with his head soaking wet "hi tadash" we bith said "hi guys" he replied while organizing some of his things in his part of the room "so what do tou want to do today" i aksed tadashi he shrugged "how about we have a camp here" huro said as he grabbed my hand tadashi nidded as he began to grab some blankets

i helped him out as we began to build a fort made with blankets and pillows hiro grabbed sme pillows and stacked them inside so we can all lay down in there "im back" aunt cass said as she came from the door and just stared at us "okay ill just pretend i didnt see at and you guys are clenaing rhis up when youre finish playing and dinner is ready" aunt cass said as she left the door open.

"aunt cass can be very strict" tadashi said as hiro nodded i also nodded and started to walk to the kithcen as the boys followed behind me i saw aunt cass placing some mac and cheese on our plates we took our seats and began to eat "so maya are you having fun" aunt cass asked me as she began eating i nodded "yes i have like always" i smiled at her as i saw mochi down on my feet purring i smiled at him and continued eating.

i took a quick shower and changed into my pajamas i opned the door and got scared as i saw mochi behind the door "mochi you scared me little guy"i said petting him and i grabbed him as he began to purr then i saw hiro running towards me i felt mochi strating to lightly claw me guess he doesnt like hiro "come in maya its camping time!" he said as he grabbed my hand and thres mochi i could hear him meowing and making cat noises which wasnt good i looked back at him as hiro continued to drag me to the room "poor mochi" i said i feel bad for hat little cute fat cat once we reached the room i was panting hiro is fast.

i saw tadashi as he turned off the lights "hiro is getting faster" i said to tadashi he nodded "yeah so did he tell you to come...gently" he asked i looked up at him "uh well first he found me while i was petting mochi and the he threw mochi and came running to me as and niw im here" i sptold him tadahi glared at hiro "hiro how many times do i have to tell you to stop theowing mochi" tadashi said as hiro hid inside the fort he sighed

"okay lets get inside" tadashi said as i followed him,once we were i side the three of us began to talk and play like any normal kid would hen hiro had an idea "why dont we spy aunt cass" he said "okay" i said "what no its wrong" tadashi said "come on ittl be fun" i said he gave in "okay ill go but just because you told me" he said as we began to look for aunt cass "there she is" hiro said as we saw her watching a scary movie "okay nobody move" tadashi said as mochi arrived and hiro started to tell him to go away then hiro kicked him lightly and aunt cass heard it as mochi growled and we all left running upstairs

"that was fun but dont do that again hiro" i said "okay ill try" he said we all gatthered once again inside the fort as our heads hit the pillows and we wrapped the blankets on us and we heard the door open which i assume was aunt cass "maybe it was my imagination" she said as she closed the door and we all giggled and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9 Brave

Maya's pov

Today was a a chilly days and there was ton of snow outside sure the sun was out but it was still cold outside i changed into dark blue jeans,purple shoes and orange shirt and a sweater that aunt cass knitted for me i went downstairs and saw that the lucky cat was full of customers i walked towards the door and was about to open the front door when aunt cass spoke "maya where are you heading!" she asked me i gulped "i am heading to pick hiro up from school since your busy" i said as i turned to look at her "okay be careful honey" i nodded and was outside as i waved goodbye to aunt cass.

i walked down the busy streets of san fransoskyo as i my mind wondered in how aunt cass managed with her work although she loves her work very much I dont know why but i had a feeling that someone was following me oh well i took a right and saw the school up ahead and ran to it once i was inside i went to hiro's class but no one was there i asked the teachers where he was and they told me that he left i ran to all the classes searching for him but nothing i couldn't find him i ran outside the school "WHAT WILL I DO HIRO IS LOST WHAT WILL I SAY TO AUNT CASS AND TADASHI!" i yelled as i ran outside of school to find him on the streets.

Aunt Cass's pov

i was working in my job as i was picking up some orders and saw maya walk down the stairs "maya where are you heading" i asked strictly she stiffened a bit " i am heading to pick hiro up since your busy" she answered "okay be careful honey" i told her

she nodded and headed outside as she looked at me through the window and waved at me i did the same and she left "she'll be fine" i said as i grabbed some cupcakes and started putting them in the oven "she'll be fine" i kept on saying that after a few seconds "TADASHI!" i yelled as he came running downstairs fixing his sweater "whats wrong?" he asked.

"i want you to go and follow maya since she's going to pick up hiro from school" i said to him "sure aunt cass thats why i woke up i knew she would go" he said i nodded "okay now go and follow her" i said pushing tadashi towards the door once he opened he door he just left walking "love you tadashi be careful" i yelled as i ran remembering the cakes and orders.

Tadashi's pov

i waited for a while outside of school as i saw maya enter the school "whats taking her so long?" i asked myself as i sat behind a tree until i heard the school doors open violently i saw maya there worried while pacing back and forth "WHAT WILL I DO HIRO IS LOST WHAT WILL I SAY TO AUNT CASS AND TADASHI!" she yelled as she left running to find him "hiro is lost!?" i asked myself worried as i ran behind her "i cant afford losing my little brother" i said as i ran.

Maya's pov

I kept running until i stopped at an alleyway "HIRO!" i yelled as i saw him but with kids older than him like my age "well well who is this girl" a bit asked "well im his sis-friend" i told them i was about to tell them sister cause i really consider hiro as my brother "friend?"

asked the same boy i nodded "yes now leave him alone" i said as he came walking towards "no i wont and i dont care if you're a girl" he said as he pushed me and i fell backwards as i saw tadashi arrive "Tadashi!" i said happy to see him he started to fight them wow i didnt know that he knew karate "lets go!" said the annoying kid as he and his friends left running behind him.

"you okay" tadashi asked me as he knelt to me and grabbed my hand "yeah but you should worry about hiro" i said looking at hiro "youll be okay hiro" tadashi said hugging hiro as he hugged him back "here have a lollipop" tadashi said as he handed hiro a red lollipop i smiled at them i knelt to where hiro was and hugged him "i was so worried hiro i was looking for you everywhere" i said crying a bit i looked at him "but remember that our fate lies within us,you only have to be brave enough to see it" i told him i know he didnt everything what i said but he was happy to hear it.

"come on let's go home" tadashi said as hiro grabbed his hand and mines so hiro was in the middle of us as we walked back home to aunt cass safe and arrived to the lucky cat as aunt cass hugged us and hiro "im glad you guys are safe" she said we smiled at her i went upstairs and sat on tadashi's bed as i sighed and i put my hands in my head "you should rest" i looked up "what would have happened if i didnt found hiro" i asked worried.

"but you did so you shouldn't worry" Tadashi said as he sat beside me "were you following me" i asked him as i saw tadashi surprised by my question "what? no i just decided to take a walk and i saw you" tadashi answered as mochi came and sat on his knees "tadashi,maya can you come downstairs"we heard aunt cass say we walked downstairs and we saw the cafe that was clear enough of people "what is it aunt cass?"

we asked her as the both of us sat on an empty table "oh nothing" she said as she gave us two cupcakes "tadashi thank you for following maya" said aunt cass as i could clearly see tadashi doing her some hand signs telling her to stop "that was so cute if you" au r cass said as tadashi face palmed i giggled as i watched him.

**********Night Time*******

i got under the overs of my bed i was about to sleep as i remembered on what aunt cass said earlier "tadashi" i said as i saw him stir "yes" he asked me "i wanted to say thank you for following me and saving me and hiro" i said as i just looked at his bed even though the room was dark and mochi was sleeping beside me "no problem maya i always love to help" he said i stood up and kissed his cheek "goodnight tadashi" i said as he also told me goodnight i grabbed mochi and hugged him until i soon fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10 Babysitting Hiro

Maya's pov

i was downstairs as aunt cass called "what is it aunt cass" i asked her "well right now i wanted to ask you if you can take care if hiro for me" aunt cass said while putting in her coat as tadashi helped her "is tadashi also going?" i asked she nodded "yes i want him to keep me company since its going to be a long ride" she explained "well where are you going then?" i asked her "well some customers asked me if i could go to them and deliver these cakes since the ones who came are having a wedding so i have to go now" aunt cass said as she kissed my head with one hand she had a pick box i waved the the both of them as aunt cass closed the door and everything i checked the clock and saw that it was 6 am in the morning hiro was still also so i have time to do some chores.

i went upstairs and and took a bath i changed into a nice long sleeve dress the bottom part was black and the on the top was red "okay no to eat" i said as i walked to the kitchen and saw that aunt cass left hiro and i some pancakes once i was finished i decided to clean since it was seven it was the perfect time for cleaning

"7 AM, the usual morning lineup

Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean,

Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up

Sweep again,

And by then

It's like 7:15.

And so I'll read a book or maybe two or three

I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery

I'll play guitar and knit, and cook and basically

Just wonder when will my life begin?

Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts, and baking

Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess

Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making

Then I'll stretch,

Maybe sketch,

Take a climb, sew a dress!

And I'll reread the books if I have time to spare

I'll paint the walls some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere.

And then I'll brush and brush, and brush and brush my hair

Stuck in the same place I've always been.

And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin', and wonderin', and wonderin'

When will my life begin?

I sang as i finished cleaning the house "uff this is tiring i dont know how i will manage to do this when im older with a family" i said as i fell onto the couch i stared up at the ceiling and heard some footsteps i got up and saw hiro yawning "good morning hiro!" i said happy to see him "good morning maya" he Sid as he approached to me and laid down the the sofa

"hiro are you hungry?" i asked him he nodded "okay ill be right back" i told him as i left to the kitchen i grabbed a plate and i placed two pancakes on it and i also got Hiro grape juice i came to him as i gave him his breakfast he started eating it as i smiled "okay hiro now you should take a bath" i told him as he finished his food "i have to wait a few minutes after i enter he water" he said i pinched the bridge of my nose "okay" i said giving up as i watched him coloring some papers i saw the clack and it was 8 am "alright hiro now go" i said pointing to him upstairs "but aunt cass helps me" he said i groaned "okay ill help you" i said as we walked upstairs

i was in the bathroom with hiro he was already in the tub which was filled with bubbles hiro was splashing as i told him to stop i gave him a few toys to distract him as i started to wash his hair "alright hiro lose your eyes" i said as i poured him some water "alright hiro get dressed ill wait outside"i told him as i closed the door behind him.

i waited for him as i sat on the floor as my head was in the door and hiro suddenly opened the door and i fell back "oww" i said as i rubbed my head and looked at hiro once i got up "maya can you dry my hair" hiro asked i sighed as i grabbed a towel and i started to dry his hair which was always messy "there" i said as i was done "yay" hiro said as he began to run on the hallway and i saw mochi approaching "oh no" i said worried and then it happened as i though hiro kept on running and mochi flew he probably fell downstairs again.

**********10 minutes later******

"Hiro stop it" i said as i tried to get him as he grabbed a vase "come in ill read you a story or something" i tried to convince him as he just kept yelling no "why do you have to be hyperactive!" i said as i gave up then i remembered hiro likes candies especially lollipops i upstairs and grabbed a lollipop that tadashi had "look hiro ill give you this and read you a story if you give me the vase" i said trying to approach him slowly "okay" he said as he ran to me and he threw the vase and unfortunately i grabbed it before it fell to the floor hiro laughed as he saw me i ignored it and settled the vase in the table.

i grabbed a book and started reading it to hiro as we sat down on the couch and hiro had his head in my lap and i started petting mochi who was by my left side it surprised me that hiro didnt do anything to mochi he slowly began to fall asleep after an hour of reading to him he eventually fell asleep i picked him up and laid him on his bed as mochi followed "i wonder how aunt cass and tadashi are" i asked as i turned to mochi.

Tadashi's pov

"no aunt cass its that way" i started telling her the right directions but she kept in telling me that i wasnt right "aunt cass believe me its that way" i said as she finally gave up "oh alright" she said as she turned a right and there was the party which was outdoors

"huh guess you were right i should pay more my dear nephew then" she said smiling and patting my head i helped her with the boxes as we approached the party and it was decorated with beautiful colors i saw that aunt cass was talking to the groom and his wife they were thanking aunt cass as aunt cass received her money i smiled at them i know im just 13 but i could just imagine maya and i as the married couple having a happy life with a family and kids "tadashi" aunt cass said interrupting my thoughts i turned to her direction "lets go" she said as i nodded and followed her as she hugged me as we were about to head home.


	11. Chapter 11 Finally

Maya's pov

"Hiro stop it put mochi down!" i yelled as he was running around the house "when will you come aunt cass?" i said to myself as i sat on the couch and i heard mochi meowing and he ran towards me and he hid under the couch "im hungry!" hiro said as he started jumping up and down i sighed as i put my hands in my face

"okay ill make you something to eat" i said to him as i stood up and went to the kitchen as hiro followed me i started making some chicken and potatoes for hiro as i turned on the stove and everything "hey maya whats this" hiro said as he started the reach for a knife "you already know what it is aunt cass has told you before" i said a bit annoyed at him as i grabbed the knives and i put them away from him

"okay so ill go to the living room then" he said walking away i sighed "im never going to have kids" i said as i continued to cook then i heard hiro drop something "oh no" i said as i ran and saw that he had thrown a cake on the floor "hiro what did you do?!" i said surprised "aunt cass will be mad at me" i said as i began to worry "hiro come your food is ready" i said as hiro ran to the kithcen almost making me fall

"okay here you go" i said as i handed him a plate with his food "i want juice" he said as he ate "okay" i said as i grabbed a juice from the fridge "okay now stay here ill be right back" i said

as i grabbed a few napkins i went and still saw the whole mess of the cake on the floor i knelt down and began to clean "wait if i throw this on the garbage aunt cass will know" i said talking to myself once more i grabbed a bit of cake in my hand as i had an idea "mochi!" i yelled as the cat came

"here" i said as i i extended my hand "come on..eat it" i said in hope of him eating it he sniffed the cake and just turned his head and instead he licked my hand which wasnt filled with the cake "ahh come on mochi" i said as i gave up and decided to throw the cake away.

************few hours later *************

After a few hours later i threw the cake in a bag filled with food so hopefully aunt cass wont notice it and hiro finished his food and began to cause more trouble "hiro give me my teddy bear!" i said running after him "no!" he replied by laughing then he threw the teddy bear and i grabbed it as i saw that hiro was now running after mochi "well that will distract him for a bit" i said as i hugged the stuffed bear

i went upstairs to the bathroom for a bit and saw that hiro kept jumping trying to get mochi out of the book shelf i sighed i knew that it was mochi's time to eat and now i have to give him his food from up there "okay here goes nothing" i said as i began to climb up and with one hand on mochis little plate mochi began to meow as he knew what it was "there you go mochi" i said as he began to eat then i began to slip my hand and i was about to fall when someone catched me

"tadashi you guys fianlly arrived?!" i said surprised and annoyed by the fact that they took forever "tadashi your back!" hiro said hugging his leg "tadashi you can let go now" i said "right" he said as he put me down and knelt to hiro "did my little brother behave good today?" tadashi said to hiro as i saw hiro nodding i sighed as Tadashi looked at me so i can tell him

"well its a long story well first hiro almost broke a vase then he decided to bother mochi then he kept on telling me to make him something to eat and later he wanted to grab mochi again o he can kick him" i said to him as i finished "hiro!"he said as hiro ran upstairs "hi maya did you and hiro have fun?" aunt cass asked as she hugged me "yeah i did aunt cass" i said lying to her well i did have fun with hiro but he's just so hyper all the time

"okay so who's up for dinner ill make hot wings" aunt cass said as we smiled at her "alright so kids go play for a while until i call you" aunt cass said as she began to grab some things from the fridge we went upstairs and we began to play around with hiro

***********half an hour later ******

"kids dinner time!" aunt cass called us up as we stood up as we were playing with some robots "this smells so good" I said as i sat in the chair "yeah i hope you like it its hiro's and tadashi's favorite food" she said as i nodded this looks so yummy its the first time i eat hot wings i said to myself as aunt cass finished with the table we began to eat

"aunt cass you are a wonderful cook" i said as i began to eat more "thank you" she replied i gave mochi a few pieces as he began to purr under me,all of us began to talk about on what we did today and as aunt cass kept asking me if anyone came and if hiro ate too much,it was really fun today even though hiro was a complete bone head today but other than that it was fun

*******an hour later******

"okay kids enough video games" aunt cass said to tadashi and i as we groaned and hiro was still a bit angry since he cant play video games yet "come on its time to rest" aunt cass said once again strictly as she grabbed hiro hand and they going went upstairs

"come in we should also go" tadashi said as he turned off the gaming system "okay" i said sounding tired by todays activities we headed upstairs and found hiro sleeping on his bed "that was quick" i whispered to tadashi

"maya go ahead and change into your pajamas" aunt cass told me as i nodded and went to the bathroom with my pajamas at hand i changed into my pjs after a while and i went to the room and laid down on the mattress as i saw mochi come "you wanna sleep with me mochi" i said as he came to me and started purring on my stomach "okay kids time to sleep" aunt cass said to us as she came and kissed each of us

she left the room as i saw tadashi already asleep looks like he also had a busy day today well we all did i laughed as i started to remember on what happened today with hiro i saw mochi already sleeping too i smiled to myself as i soon fell asleep with the rest of the hamada's as well.


	12. Chapter 12 Lucky Cat

Aunt Cass's pov

I was working on the bakery it was full hiro,tadashi and maya went to school so i had the shop by myself which was going to be hard for me cause maya would help me at times the worst thing was that i was sick its been a few days since we decorated the whole house and i know whats the reason why i got sick.

*Flashback*

"Aunt cass are you sure your not gonna get sick" maya asked me as u held her hand with hiro's we were heading to an ice skating event which was in the park and the kids well hiro wanted to go to santa's workshop "what of course not maya besides i was really hot in the bakery you know making those pies,chocolate" i said to her as we were taking our seats "if you say so" she said looking at the ice rink it was really cold maybe maya was right i was only wearing a black cardigan and it was really cold.

The show finished and hiro,maya and tadashi went to take a picture with Santa well tadashi refused to take one but i kinda forced him into it i was outside waiting for them and i started to sneeze like crazy i saw the kids come out as they laughed "y- you have f-fun" i said shivering they nodded as i could see the kids worried at me.

*End Flashback*

I continued working but i really had a high fever and a headache i saw maya and tadashi coming their the door with their backpacks "hi kids did you have a great day" i said

as i sneezed "aunt cass are you okay?" tadashi asked me "no no im fine tadashi" i said as i sneezed again "aunt cass you should head to bed take the day off" maya told me as tadashi nodded "but who will take over the shop" i said worried by the amount of customers "maya and i will dont worry" tadashi said as i nodded to them and went upstairs to bed.

Maya's pov

"alright aunt cass is sick so we should definitely help her with the shop!" i said excited to help "so whos gonna take the orders?" tadashi asked "i will" i said "yeah but i dont know how to cook" tadashi replied

"okay then you go and take the customers orders while i cook" i said to him as he nodded and left to take some orders

"okay now i have to take these cupcakes out of the oven and make some more hot chocolate as everyone wanted i started the add some frostings to some cakes and started cutting some pieces i handed tadashi a plate as he left with the pieces "okay now just to pour the chocolate and place marshmallows on the chocolate too" i said as i began to fill some mugs with the sweet liquid "its ready" i said to myself as i went to some tables and handed the people their order "is everything good?" i asked a couple with their kids "everything's fine thank you is that your brother?" asked the lady

i looked at my left to see tadashi "no we arent brothers" i said to her "so is he your boyfriend" she asked "wha-no we arent beisdes im too young to have one!" i said laughing nervously while scratching my head i could feel myself sweat drop "oh just wondering" she smiled i nodded "if you need anything just tell me" i said to her

Tadashi's pov

I was taking some orders of other customers that came its been and hour since aunt cass went to sleep so i was in the kitchen and i could clearly hear maya and a lady talking and maya was freaking out on what the lady asked her i kept laughing at myself as i saw her flipping out after a few moments maya came

"maya i'll be right back"i said to her as i began to walk "wait where are you going" she said grabbing my arm pulling me back which i was used to her she would always do that to me "umm im going to pick hiro up at school" i said looking at her hazel eyes "okay but be careful and come as fast as you can" she said releasing me i nodded and left.

****few minutes later*****

"so where is maya?" hiro asked me as maya and i would always come and pick hiro up at school after we finished "shes in the bakery cause aunt cass is sick so dont wake her up once we get there" i said to him as we walked hand in hand

"okay" hio said smiling.

Maya's pov

"oh my i have to hand these out" i said freaking out as i grabbed a plate filled with cupcakes as i handed them put and filled their cups with coffee and chocolate it was getting late well not too late since the sky was dark and it started snowing again i saw hiro come with tadashi "maya!" hiro yelled as he came running towards me and hugged me "hey hiro its nice to see you,lets go i made you lunch" i said to him as he grabbed my hand

****few hours later****

"maya this is so good" hiro said as he ate all of his food "thank you hiro i enjoy making food" i said to him as tadashi and i closed the bakery "whoo that was tiring" i said as i took a deep breathe "yeah it was" tadashi replied "okay lets go hiro i'll help you with your homework" tadashi said as hiro followed him. i stayed downstairs washing some dishes and doing some laundry as i heard some footsteps coming and i saw aunt cass coming in her pajamas and her hair a mess as mochi followed her "hey mochi" i said as i knelt to him "was mochi with you all along?" i asked aunt cass.

"yeah he was keeping me company, so how was the bakery?" aunt cass said as she grabbed a donut and began eating it "well when you left it was crazy there was a whole lot of people and it was kinda hard managing the shop but tadashi and i could and it was easy for me to bake" i said to her she smiled "okay sweetie you should sleep then

" she said to me "are you sure you still look sick" i said to her "no im feeling a bit better now" she replied i nodded "goodnight aunt cass" i said before i headed upstairs "goodnight maya" she replied as i smiled to myself and opened the door to tadashi's and hiro's room "hey guys im back" i said but then i saw that they were asleep in their own beds "what a bunch of sleepy heads they didnt even wait for me" i said to myself as i grabbed a few blankets and places them on them then i went to my mattress and also fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13 Sleepyhead

Maya's pov

Its been a few hours since tadashi,hiro and i left the house and now we were at school hiro well he went to a different school so right now we were in math class tadashi was a few chairs away from me i watched him as he was paying close attention to the teacher i started to sigh and to moving around in my chair ive never really been good at math.

the only classes ive been good at are drawing classes,piano and science plus reading those are the only classes i really like and math just sucks i wasnt paying attention to the teacher i laid my head down at my desk as i began to play with my pencil and started sketching on my notebook i was drawing some robots and other cool things i guess i really love robots and things that work with technology i guess that these boys have really influenced me i would say in these type of things.

besides ive been living with these boys for quite a while now i really do owe aunt cass for taking care if me i was still playing with my pencil until i began to close my eyes and slept in the middle of class.

Tadashi's pov

I looked behind me since this class was small and there were only like seven kids in this class so i looked behind and saw maya sleeping on her desk she has told me that she liked math class i dont love it but i do understand the equations and problems to it i decided to pay attention to the board as the teacher carried on with his class.

Maya's pov

i woke up to someone poking me and telling me to wake up i looked up and saw the teacher "please dont fall asleep on my class mrs. maya...again" said "sorry mrs. mai wont happen again" i said as she continued with her class i cleaned my mouth since when im really tired i begin drool i looked at tadashi as he was paying attention as always wait what time is it i decided to ask tadashi i began to call him "tssk" "tadashi" i whispered but he wouldn't look behind

i groaned and grabbed a notebook and throwed it at him once it hit him he mouthed an oww in pain as he looked at me i threw him a paper.

"hey tadashi how long was i asleep" was the first paper i sent he threw me another paper

"dont know but its the last class and you missed lunch also" i looked at the paper than at him what i slept for like the entire day and didnt even eat well this is what i get for sleeping late and taking an entire day working at a bakery. at least today was friday and we wont have school for three weeks straight cause of the holidays i cant wait for christmas.

*******1 hour later******

"hey aunt cass were back" tadashi said as we entered the house and hiro was making company to aunt cass "hey guys have fun?" she asked "yeah and maya here slept throughout the entire classes we had together" tadashi said as i told him to shut up

"oh maya then you should go and take a nap then" aunt cass said as i threw my backpack almost hitting mochi "sorry mochi" i said yawing as i made my way upstairs i decided to write and draw just for a but to maybe clear my mind of things i sat on a chair that had a nice table next to it and i began to write some ideas i had along with drawings.

Tadashi's pov

"sure you dont need anymore help?" i asked aunt cass as there were a few people here "no thank you tadashi you can go and take hiro with you too" she said as i smiled at her and carried hiro to our room he fell asleep a few minutes ago after finishing his homework i went upstairs and i also saw maya sleeping on a desk again i laid hiro on his bed and i also carried maya to her's as i closed her books and also went to bed reading a book as mochi sat beside me.


	14. Chapter 14 A Perfect Gift

Maya's pov

Today was very cold aunt cass was still sick hopefully she will get better for christmas i was all wrapped up in blankets,sweaters,gloves you name it so i was upstairs on tadashi's bed since hiro and him were downstairs watching a movie tadashi wanted ti see a scary movie but since hiro is still young to see any scary movie they decided to see a christmas one hiro kept telling me to ho with him but i was just to lousy to go that he kept pouting and i still refused him so he took his anger off as he saw mochi and kicked him inside the room.

"i feel so bad for you" i said petting mochi's head as her purred he was right beside my stomach and i continued to pet him for a couple of minutes that was until tadashi came in with hiro in his arms carrying him "hey tadashi did hiro fall asleep" i asked whispering to him as he nodded and went to hiro's part of the room.

i sighed as i laid back on the pillows and mochi started moving so i tried to not move a lot "maya will you take care of hiro while im gone?" tadashi asked me as i looked at him giving him the where are you going face "i-im going to a place to um but food" he said "but we already have food in the kitchen and plenty" i said to him he face palmed

"yeah its right i mean im gong to buy some hot chocolate" tadashi said as he started to walk "i can make you if want" i offered he stopped "n-no thanks maya i just wanna try the chocolate from the other bakery thats all cause people are talking about it and i wanna try it" said Tadashi laughing nervously well thats weird why would he wanna go right now its like 6 in the afternoon.

"oh okay then be careful" i said "yeah i know your started to sound a lot like aunt cass maya" tadashi said as i watched him leave as i heard the front door close "boys are so weird'i said to myself as i rested my head in the soft pillow as i began to fall asleep feeling the house with the warm temperature.

Tadashi's pov

"maya will you take care of hiro while im gone?" i asked her as i grabbed my sweater as she asked me where i was going "i-im going to a place to um but food" i said to her "but we already have food in the kitchen and plenty"she said as she looked at me "yeah its right i mean im gong to buy some hot chocolate" i said as i was about to walk "i can make you if want" she said offering me

"n-no thanks maya i just wanna try the chocolate from the other bakery thats all cause people are talking about it and i wanna try it" i said trying to convince her she doesnt have to know where im going

"oh okay then be careful" she said as i looked at her "yeah i know your started to sound a lot like aunt cass maya" i said before i ran downstairs and closed the door "okay now to find it" i said to myself as i came across a bunch of stores a lot of stores were filled with christmas lights i could see a lot of people also buying some presents i could also see the park their were tons of people ice skating.

i continued to walk down the streets until i saw something beautiful on the inside part of a store i looked at the price and i decided to head inside and buy it since i had some saved up money from when aunt cass gives me for lunch when were at school.

I brought the item and held it in a small wrapped up box it wasnt so expensive which was good i saw the lucky cat up ahead and i hid the box in my pocket as i entered the store "hey tadashi what are you doing" said maya's voice which she scared me "oh um nothing i just really need to use it hey maya can you make me some of that chocolate the other store was out of it" i said as she nodded "see told you...you should have stayed instead of going" she said as she left to the kitchen.

i left running to the room as i saw hiro still sleeping i walked over to my bed trying to not wake him up i saw mochi as he came next to me as i kneeled down by the bed and hid the item i brought "hope she likes it" i said as i looked at mochi when maya called me to go downstairs.


	15. Chapter 15 Home Alone With Hiro Prt 1

Maya's pov

"you know what to do Maya dont let anyone come ill be right back" she said to me as i grabbed her arm "well where are you going anyway?" i asked looking at her eyes "well im going for a checkup at the doctor its on the other side of the city"

she said as i loosened my grip "okay well take care" i said to her as she gave me a smile and left locking the door "okay know all there is to do is that i have to pick up hiro from school since its his last day today and tadashi will come later" i said to myself as i gave mochi his food i went upstairs and grabbed my coat as i got some money that ive earned from working here i was going to buy a present for aunt cass,hiro and tadashi since they've been so good to me.

i grabbed a spare key and locked the door once i was outside i put in my scarf it was snowing a bit i began to walk down the streets after buying the before im picking up Hiro from school maybe your asking why is tadashi at school and im not well the reason is that tadashi wanted to study even more since he wants to get in SFIT which stands for san fransosyko institute of technology which is a big thing here i also want to get in but i guess im to lousy to get in besides im not much of a nerd myself like tadashi is...i keep joking around with him about at subject which he just keeps it cool and tries to ignore me.

"okay so maybe hiro will like a toy robot,aunt cass maybe some earrings or jewelry and tadashi hmm it will be a bit harder" i said to myself as i entered a store and started looking for some things i grabbed a robot for hiro for mochi well a toy mouse aunt cass a necklace and for tadashi a cardigan a black and dark green one which is kinda big but im sure it will fit him in time.

after a few moments of being there i brought the items all wrapped up i was walking down to hiro's school with the bag in hands as i reached the school i entered the class where hiro was and he was the only one there playing he looked up "Maya!" he screamed as he hugged me i thanked the teacher as i grabbed hiro and carried him as he giggled "had a fun day hiro" i asked him as i looked up since Hiro sat on my shoulders "yeah hey maya what do you have there?" i heard him ask i know i should've left this first but i was to lazy to go back "oh its nothing just some books to read" i told him as we crossed the street.

"okay here we are" i said to hiro as i helped him get down as i opened the door and he ran i side throwing his things on the couch i called hiro up so he can eat since aunt cass left hot wings and i know how he loves them i watched him eat "hey hiro?" i asked as i put my hands under my chin "yeah" he asked i smiled "do you want to build another snowman?" i asked as hiro nodded as he finished i helped him put his sweater,gloves and scarf on.

"lets go!" he said very happy as he dragged me outside with him to the backyard we started making different size of snow i helped him as we began to make the body hiro grabbed some pebbles and sticks as we placed it on him "it just needs one more thing" i said as we stared at the snowman in front of us "it needs a- "carrot!" he said cutting me off as he left running inside to retrieve a carrot as hiro came he wanted to put the carrot on him so i grabbed him as he couldn't reach and he placed it.


	16. Chapter 16 Home Alone With Hiro Prt 2

Maya's pov

"perfect" i exclaimed as we both looked at the snowman "yeah its perfect" hiro said as he looked over at me and i wasnt there i hid behind a bush a threw him a snowball as he fell "you have fallen" i said as i looked down at him as he madea snowball and also threw it on my face as we began to have a war "you're gonna lose hiro only one point left!" yelled "me too" he yelled back as i heard the back door open "maya" i heard a voice say i look amy left and saw tadashi "tadashi" i said as i fell back as hiro threw me a snowball "yay i won!"

i heard him say as i was still in the cold ground getting snow off me i smiled at tadashi as hiro hugged him hiro was complaining earlier that he wanted tadashi to come i stood up and also hugged tadashi as i asked him how was school we entered the house as i began to make hot chocolate "well school was great as always" he said i smiled "sure you did...nerd"

i said poking his head as i gave him and hiro the hot chocolate tadashi just ignored me "come on dont be so sad" i said to him as i sat closer to him "who said i was sad" he said "you are sad tadashi you told me once that maya always makes you happy" we heard hiro said as i looked at tadashi as i could feel myself blush as i hid my face with my hair.

Aunt Cass's pov

It was a complete lie that i was going to the doctors i was planning on buying the kids some presents i parked the car as i found the perfect place i made my way inside as i got a cart and began to walk until i found some cute dresses maya's favorite color are purple,red and blue so ill buy her some dresses in that color i found a cute pink dress and i got maya some skirts and dark purple and blue leggings since she loves to wear skirts with leggings underneaf she will look so cute i said imagining her in the dresses

"okay this will do then"i said as i began to find some things for the boys next "okay now hiro" i said to myself as i began to search i grabbed a red shirt and a big blue hoodie cause there wasnt small ones and i also got a new robot for him "now tadashi" i said as i looked around for him i got a dark purple and blue long sleeve shirt with a black sweater and a baseball cap "he will love this" i said as i looked at the items.

"now to buy food" i said as i grabbed a bunch of sweets and also mochi's food i grabbed some more house supplies and some flour and baking soda for the cakes "my god im so stressed out" i said as i grabbed a few cookies and cuocakes as i began to eat them worried if they didntt like their gifts.

i was in packing the things in my car after being inside the store for an hour or so until i heard a voice "Cass is that you?" asked a voice i knew "hey john how you doing" i asked my friend john which we used to study together "oh nothing much just doing some late christmas shopping" he said laughing a bit as i could see a blonde girl behind him "whose this" i said looking at him "oh shes my daughter her name is shiori" he said as he motioned his daughter to come out "hi" she said as she bowed "hello shiori its nice to meet you" i said as i looked at john again "so how old is she?" "she just turned 14" he told me a year older than tadashi and maya "so hows the kids" he asked.

"oh their great they've grown a lot" i said as he nodded "i heard youre also taking care of another one?" he asked "yea her name is maya the only girl in the house including me" i said laughing a bit "nice to hear well ill see you late Cass it was nice seeing you" "it was nice seeing you too bye" i said as i watched him leave and i or in the car as i was ready to go back home.

Tadashi's pov

i was in the room pacing back and forth as hiro was sitting on the bed "how many times have i told you to not tell he that hiro!" i said as i turned to him "sorry" he said "pi could lose my chance with her if you keep messing around about it" i told him as hiro just ignored me and went ti his side if the room i groaned as i fell on the bed with mochi beside me "hey mochi" i said as i petted the cat "tadashi you know what would be cool" i heard hiro's voice say "what?!" i said getting a bit annoyed "that mochi would have rocket boots" he said " thats crazy hiro" i said as still didnt looked at him ad maya came already changed into her pajamas with her hair dry.

"hey maya have a good time" i asked as i my other me was complaining on why i asked her that "sure?" she said as she left for the kitchen i followed her as she began to cook "what are you doing?" i asked as i put my head on her shoulder as she began to cook " to close" she said as i knew what she meant since weve been having health class together and it made us awkward since were growing up "yeah sorry" i said standing now beside her

"im doing some food for aunt cass since you guys already ate so im making her some lasagna" she said i nodded "wait i didnt know you could cook that" i said she shrugged "ive been cooking a lot lately besides when im older i want to help aunt cass here and since i love cooking maybe even start a restaurant" she said "cool i could help you then on that i can also help you with the money" i said she looked at me as she smiled "that'd be great" she said she continued to cook as i sat on the table watching her.

"tadashi!" i heard a voice say "what?!" i asked as i looked at maya "ive been calling you but you didn't heard me as you began to daydream i guess" she said as i blushed "here have a slice and i also made salad" maya said as she handed me a piece "well ill go upstairs and sleep goodnight tadashi" she said as she left.

"this is impossible to carry!" i heard a voice say while struggling as the door swung open and it was aunt cass she looked at me "oh h-hi tadashi how has my boy been?" she asked as she left a huge bag on the entrance "good" i replied as she kissed my head "wow who made that" she asked as she smelled the lasagna "maya did it she made it for you and she gave me a piece" i said to aunt cass "aww shes so sweet anyway ill be right back i just need to leave this" she said as i watched her go upstairs with the giant bag i got up and got aunt cass a plate as i started to fill it with food for her.

Maya's pov

as i went upstairs to our room i saw that hiro was asleep which was easier for me i decided to hide my things on a drawer i had i had i could hear that aunt cass just arrived as i knelt down the door and saw her feet as she pulled a large bag "okay?" i said to myself as i walked to my mattress i heard some scratching and i opened the door again as i saw mochi smiling well if cats can smile i smiled at him "wanna sleep with me?" i asked as i began to scratch his head as he purred i made my way once gain to the mattress as i got under the covers as mochi laid beside me as i hugged him and soon fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17 Bullies

(a/n there will be some strong language up ahead)

Maya's pov

"okay kids i just want you to pick up one thing for Christmas as a gift" aunt cass said to us as we nodded we went on our separate ways as i began to walk around the mall until someone called me "hey maya!" said a voice i heard before i turned around and saw Akemi shes in some classes with me shes the only girl that talks to me in class "oh hey akemi" i said smiling at her "hi so what are you doing here making some late shopping?" she asked happily "yeah" i said as i held the money in my pockets "come on i want you to tell me if i look good in this" she said as she dragged me inside a store i hated.

i could fell myself sweat drop as i entered a really girly store "hey guys im back!" akemi said to 4 girls who glared at me except one first let me tell you a bit of akemi she is a bubbly girl who like to have fun she has medium length hair which is dark brown i really do t know a lot about cause we are not close friends next i saw 3 girls i knew which thy called them self the "popular girls" at school first the leader she has short light brown hair her name is Ryuko and there are her other friends called Juno and Lilia god i hate them and their next to them was a blonde girl that ive never seen before.

"why dis you bring her" said Ryuko's annoying voice "i just wanted her opinion on something maybe she can help us out" said akemi "maybe i should go right now" i said as Akemi grabbed my arm tightly "nonsense youre spending some girl time with us" she said great just what needed i hate being around them.

"okay how about is one?" akemi asked as she came out in a purple dress i shrugged "o-okay i guess" i said as she went to change in her normal clothes the girls spent like that for a couple of minutes as i sat on a chair bored and the blonde girl sat next to me "hi im shiori" she said as she looked at me smiling shyly "im maya...i havent seen you in school" said "o-h yeah im new here and my father and i went to school a few days ago for some files and i met the girls there" she said as she pointed me the girl as i saw them gossiping and looking outside as they saw a boy thats what i hate of middle school girls talking non stop about boys,flirting with them,being a couple when they have no experience of the mentality of being in a relationship they just do that so dont fell left behind as they say.

i started fighting myself as a voice called me "hey maya" said ryuko wow first time she talks to me this isnt good she signaled me to come to her as i stood up and walked "how does this look" she said as she held up a pink glittery dress which she was planning on buying it to impress her boyfriend "its so...pink" i said as I shoved my hands on the pockets of my hoodie "what so pink?!" she said as she looked at what i was wearing i was wearing a black converse with a black skirt along with purple leggings and a light blue hoodie "have you seen what you dress like?" she questioned me "yeah i have and I feel comfortable in it...not like you guys in dresses" i said as she gave the dress to juno "its called being in fashion and girls dress in dresses not like you youre a complete tomboy" she said as she continued "and who us guys weregirls by the way youve been spending a lot of time with boys i hear that youve been living with the hamada's if i were you i would be all over tadashi" she said smiling.

"take that back! you arent allowed to talk trash about my family you idiot!" i said as i got angrier at her "what its true besides from the waht i hear its obvious that you like him...look at you you think he's impressed " she said as she grabbed a strand of my black hair and set it back "im not trying to impress him" i said with no emotion "looks like shes angry" i heard Juno say as lilia laughed the inly person who wasn't talking was shiori "well you better back off then if you dont want anything to happen to him oh but you can't cause youre living with him" she said while faking that she was crying "come on no guy wants a girl that doesnt dress pretty and wears short things" she says "hmph what you want me to be slut like you" i muttered "what did you say bitch" she said angry "you heard me besides you haven't even matured yet to be in a relationship yet just cause its middle school doesnt mean that you need a guy by your side" i said.

ryuko then walked towards me as she began to push me "know what i dont care cause you will always be alone cause your stupid you'll always be rejected just like your parents did with you youll forever be an orphan and thats all your gonna be" she said as she pushed me to the ground "maya!" i heard some footsteps running towards me as tadashi helped me up "oh hi tadashi" said ryukos voice as she began to flirt with him "come on you should stay with me instead of maya you should be with a real woman" she said as she began to walk towards us as tadashi walked a few feets back from her "you should leave maya alone she has nothing to do with this besides i dont like girls like you i only like girls who are confident of themselves,who arent scared to show who they really are and like to help and care for others" he said which i looked up at him which surprised me did he in a few words described me?.

"whatever" she said as she walked away "are you okay?" tadashi asked as he released me "yeah im okay" i answered "what were you doing in there anyways you dont like that type of stuff!" he said getting angry...great just what i needed "ididnt wanted to go at that crappy store akemi dragged me in there so i could give my opinion on those things" i said as i looked at all if those colorful clothes "you mean the dresses" he said which was obvious to him i nodded as he gave me a pat in the shoulder "come in lets go aunt cass has been worried sick she was about to call security" he said as i laughed a bit "thanks tadashi for saving my butt again" i said to him as we saw aunt cass she released hiro and came running towards me "maya are you okay,are you hurt?!"she said worried at me "no im fine aunt cass i said shoving my hands on my pockets she nodded as we went exited this hell hole.


	18. Chapter 18 Unexpected Visits

Maya's pov

"Honey can you give this to table 3" aunt cass said as i nodded as she gave my some teacups filled with coffee i gave it to the customers as they thanked me i nodded as i went to aunt cass again as i heard the door bell open "hey maya isnt that your friends?" aunt cass said as i looked up and saw the pink squad thats what i decided to call them always wearing light pink and glitter and rainbows it sickens me they looked where i was as tadashi also came and stood beside me they only took a glance at us but didnt said anything "we have more customers" aunt cass said while clapping her hands together i mailed at heard a horrible yet disgusting sentence "maya can you go and take the girls their orders" she said "what no way aunt cass!" i said practically yelling and stomping my feet on the ground as i saw tadashi looking at me like i was crazy which i did look like.

"maya you will take their orders or theres no hot wings for you tonight" she said crossing her arms "what no fair!" i said to her as i began to cry and grabbed her knees as i got down "life's not fair!" she said "please aunt cass ill do anything" i said as i looked up at her "anything?" she asked i nodded "okay then how about YOU JUST TAKE THEIR ORDERS!" she said angry at me as i cry even more and hugged tadashi as i held him "i dont wanna go!" i yelled while sobbing more "you act like a 5 year old maya come one your 12 you shouldn't act like this " aunt cass said "come on maya ill follow you then" tadashi said as i released him i sniffed onto my hoodies sleeves "really?" i asked getting happier he nodded as tadashi grabbed my shoulders leading me towards them "im really glad at your helping me" i said as i looked behind me and he wasnt there WHAT he tricked me tadashi hamada tricked me i shoudlve known i looked behind and saw tadashi smiling at me with aunt cass i sighed as i went to their stupid table.

"hello pinkies and welcome to the lucky cat" i said in a monotone voice they all looked at me "who you calling pinky?!" asked lilia "well who else here is wearing pink besides you guys" i asked as they looked around and no one but them were wearing pink clothing she growled "well are you going to keep growling or are you gonna tell me what you want!" i said a bit harsh to them "just 5 cups of coffee"

said ryuko nicely hmph maybe she did learn a lesson from tadashi then she only said that as i left to the kitchen as aunt cass and tadashi kept asking me on how it went i ignored them and left to give them their dumb coffee "well here you go" i said placing their cups infront if them "s-so how are you maya?"

said shiori's shy voice said as i saw her blush "well im doing good shiori how about you" i asked "oh im good" she said...man she is the only normal girl on this group "so what things do you like plus things you like to do in you free time" she asked looking at me "well if your referring to hobbies well i like to draw,read,karate,playing with Hiro and Tadashi,robots,science,art,ice skating,skate boarding and cooking" i said smiling at her as i looked at ryuko as i though she was going to say something mean about my hobbies she didnt even make a face "thats wonderful i like to cook also and i really love to paint and sit outside in my garden and i love animals" she said i nodded "thats wonderful too well if you excuse me i have to head back to the kitchen" i said as i bowed to them

shiori is really sweet compared to the other witches on the table now that i think about it is it bad you know being a tomboy i said to myself okay i want a new look "hey aunt cass" i asked her as tadashi stood next to her "yes?" she asked can i have highlights on my hair?" i asked her "you mean streaks" she said "yeah that" i said "sure why not but what color?" she asked me "fuchsia" i replied "what i thought you didnt like pink and is t it because of what those girls told you?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows "what no! besides fuchsia isnt pink" i stated "whatever ill never understand girls" he said as he left "boys his age are so stubborn"aunt cass said as i smiled at her.

its been a few hours since the cafe closed and aunt cass brought me some hair dye which she was going to put it on my hair i was in the bathroom with her trying to put it on me good thing tadashi and hiro were in their room playing im so excited as i asked aunt cass one more thing to do she agreed on doing it "so maya do you have any ...i dont know someone special in your class" she said "aunt cass ive told you like a million times that no" i said to her "you knwo its okay if you tell me" she said "but i dont" i said trying to convince her "you and i know that girls your age are more interested in boys than in studying" she said to me "wha- aunt cass im still young" i said to her "yeah but your a young teenager so that means that you do like someone besides grades always go down when your day dreaming about the boy you like wow now shes fantasizing "i havent even lowered my grades" i said looking up at her.

as she began to wash my hair and did the thing i asked her to do she dried my hair as she smiled at me as i looked at myself at the mirror "aunt cass you did an amazing job" i said touching my hair as she looked at me "im glad you liked it though come on lets show the boys our new hair" she said as she grabbed my shoulders as we went to their room.


	19. Chapter 19 New Look

Maya's pov

"okay maya lets go" aunt cass said following me to their room "boys look at maya's new look" said aunt cass telling me to come out "hi guys" i said as they just stared at me as hiro's toy fell to the floor "is that really you?" hiro asked as i nodded now i has short hair with the fuchsia highlights with a cap on "what did you do to your hair?" tadashi asked while he was faking by crying "i decided to look different" i said as i touch my short hair "why?!" tadashi asked hugging me

"why did you cut your beautiful hair"he said 'crying' "it'll grow in time" i responded as he touched my hair "it wouldve been cool if it was still long" he said i shrugged "you look weird" hiro said as i knelt to him "i know" i said as he grabbed my cap and put it on him i smiled.

"alright kids its time to eat" aunt cass's voice said "yeah!" we all said as we left towards the kitchen we sat on our spots as mochi sat on my lap as i scratched his head "mochi down!" hiro yelled to him as mochi hissed or whatever what those cat noises are called mochi has his hair up as he looked at hiro aunt cass gave us our plates filled with the wings and french fries as we all ate in silence i could see by the corner of my eye that tadashi kept looking at me now and then i could feel myself blush ahh stupid teenage hormones i was the first to finish as i excused myself and ran to the bathroom with my pajamas at hand i looked at myself in the mirror is it weird that now that i have short hair i kinda look like ryuko although i have dark black hair and she has light brown i shrugged at the thought of it.

i got changed and exited the bathroom i grabbed a book from the bookshelf and went downstairs to read there was nobody in the kitchen so i decided to sit next to the christmas tree as i sat down and began to read one of my favorite books...Romeo and Juliet i know some kids dont like it but i do enjoy poetry and those type of things its a cute and tragic love story i began ti read even more even though ive read this book a couple of times.

"maya" i got scared and looked up as i saw tadashi "you wear glasses" he asked as i took them off and hid them "what!...no i dont" i said he sat down next to me "you know that its not bad to wear glasses" he said "by the way when did you get them?" he asked me "oh a couple of weeks ago i just use them a few times" i said laughing a bit as i began to eat a feuit salad as aunt cass offered me when i got downstairs do i have stress eating problem also no i dont think so.

"okay well ill just go to my room and play with hiro for a bit then" he said as u watched him leave "why am i so awkward with boys ive lived with them a few years now and now its like their complete strangers think of them as youre brother then" i said to myself as i saw aunt cass coming "hey honey what are you doing?" she asked me

"just reading" i answered she nodded "okay if you want you can join me in watching a movie" she said "okay!" i said as i helped her with the popcorn and we both sat on the sofa as we watched a scary movie i love scary movies i didnt notice that hiro and tadashi came until hiro screamed to scare us looks like were all fans of horror movies i thought as we were all squished up on the sofa as we ate together.


	20. Chapter 20 A Broken Heart

Maya's pov

*Dream*

Im running on a beautiful garden as someone calls me i go running to the arms of two people i guess i know them "mom,dad can we play hide and seek" i ask looking at them up but i cant see their faces maybe its because of the sun "okay sweetie well find you okay" asks my mom i nod as i left running i hear them counting as i hide behind a tree "theyll never find me" i saw to myself then i felt the arms aorund me as i laugh and see at my dad found me as he lifted me up "there you are my little girl"he says kissing my nose as my mother comes "Maya you will always be our favorite daughter" she says as the image fades as we walk inside the house.

Another scene comes up im with my mom were both in bed and theres a girl that looks like me? is it the past or the future i dont know but there are tow girls that look like me one with dark black hair and the other one has brown hair the three of us are having fun as i hear a mans voice calling us up as mother i guess follows us downstairs as father lift us up as we welcome him home.

now another one great "mommy im so excited to go to school" a girl that looks just like me say i smile at her "okay tell daddy that ill be right there" i say as i watch her go downstairs i change quickly as i hear a voice "maya are you coming?" "ill be right there" i call as i go downstairs and greet them as we walk to school together as we walk closer i see the girl grabbing her dad's hand shes so shy "hey Mikari everything will be alright" i say as i kneel infront of here as she hugs me and her father.

"Mom!Dad!" where are you!" i yell as i arrive from school and i see the house on fire i run as fast as i can inside to find them "Dad!" i yell as i saw his body and kneel to him "mommy,daddy's hurt!" i yell as tears run down my face then the walls began to crumble down i yell as it fell soon i hear the ambulance and the police arrive "im so sorry mom and dad" i say as i hug their lifeless bodies and went running outside as i hide behind a few bushes after a while of getting the fire put i see policies and the ambulance with their bodies i begin to cry even more as i hear a voice my mothers choice she tells me to go to a specific place she tells me that all of my questions are there and that shes sorry for not protecting me and raising me soon the image fades and i see my mother and my father when they met and then it shows me in their arms they were so young when they had wish wish they could still be alive then i fell someone shaking me.

"Maya!" i hear a voice say as i wake up "what happened"i ask as i see tadashi worried with hiro beside him "you were screaming" tadashi says "and aunt cass said that you should go downstairs and have a drink" he said worried as the two boys hugged me "do you want to talk about the dream you had?" tadashi asks as he lets go of me "no i do t want you to know" i said as i grabbed my dairy on the way out of the too on that diary i keep my dreams trying to find the answers i need every time i dream of something i write it down i call it the dream diary.

i sat on the table and wrote down the address my mother said to me i could feel her she told me that she was sorry of not watching me grow and that ive grown so much she looks a lot like me although she was a bit tall and i was small she was beautiful and my father well looked like here they both had black hair my mother eyes were hazel and my dadswere dark brown in my dream i could see flashbacks of my mother when she meet my dad when young my dad was in love with her and she ignored him she was stubborn,childish and dramatic like me my dad was funny,mature for his age and stubborn as well as my mom i just couldn't shake the feeling that a in a flashback i saw girl like me we were there together hugging she looks nothin like me though she has light brown hair and same hazel eyes my thoughts we interrupted when aunt cass came "Honey we need to talk"...


	21. Chapter 21 The Past Is In The Past

Maya's pov

Maya we need to talk" i heard Aunt cass say as she took a seat infront of me "what is it aunt cass" i said i was quiet scared and worried i havent seen aunt cass worried "i want to talk about youre parents youre parents names were Mikari and Tadaari i knew them they were my classmates at that time i was best friends with we would always hang out in lunch and youre father always tried to impress her and your mother tried to ignore him they would always be fighting with each other then high school came and they became close friends and they agreed on getting married after college when college came your mother figured out that she was pregnant" aunt cass said as i listened closely "with me" i said "no your parents had a child a girl but i never met her and i dont know where they left her a year later they had you they were so young so they decided to put your sister for adoption

they decided to raise you you got your mothers personality and your fathers looks i would say i used to babysit you with hiro and tadashi you would play when you were so young they loved each other and promised to raise you good and look for your sister i dont know who is the person responsible for their deaths but they never got the person"

i listened to her as my eyes were getting teary "so they never got the person and you always knew about it" i said as my hair hid my eyes as tears came "yes i did and im so sorry for not telling you you were so young Maya" she said so what was that dream of a girl named mikari was it my mother or what i dont know yet "i understand if youre angry at me maya thats why when i heard the news i went looking for you hoping that you werent dead when i saw you i knew you were Mikari's daughter"

i began to cry even more as i saw Hiro and Tadashi looking at our way worried i stood up and left running out of the Café i ran as the streets were quiet it was about 9 which was pretty late for me to go out i kept running until i reached the park and sat down as i heard footsteps "Maya! where are you?!" i heard Aunt Cass,Tadashi and Hiro yell i hid behind a few bushes as i crawled and hid deeper i sat down with hugging my knees as i cried "i never asked to have this life" i said crying as i couldn't talk i felt the cold breeze as i saw the christmas tree far from where i was and the lights which were blurry as i was crying.

i heard footsteps coming and gelt someone hugging me i looked who was hugging me and it was Hiro "you little guy" i said sniffing as i hugged him tight he sat on my knees as i cried Hiro was definitely the brother i never had and i should be thankful for that if Aunt cass never found me i shouldve been dead by now or in an orphanage if i never escaped that place i should be thankful on having a family on almost finishing school on experimenting new feelings,growing up and etc.

i heard other footsteps coming "Hey Aunt Cass i found Maya!"Tadashi said as i looked up with my teary eyes he bent over and helped me up and hugged me as hiro hugged my leg "Maya" aunt cass said as she looked at me i saw that she was happy to see me i lightly pushed tadashi away as i looked at aunt cass i escaped his grip and ran to aunt cass as i hugged her and ahe hugged me back as she lightly lifted me up as she kissed my head and cheek.

"im never leaving you guys again im so sorry for running away like that" i said to her as she cried a bit "no im sorry for keeping that secret from you" she said as she took something out from her hoodie she gave a small paper? "open it" she said as i looked at tadashi and hiro nod wanting to also see what it was i opened it and there was a picture of a girl and a woman together i looked up at aunt cass as if asking a question she knew "thats our mother Mikari" she said pointing to the lady she has a small smile and looked fairly young in school uniform.

Tadashi and Hiro looked at the picture "that looks like Maya but older" hiro said "she's beautiful like her daughter" tadashi said as i smiled at him i could see a bit of pink on his cheeks i do look like her now that i also have short hair plus i do look like her in personality she used to fight with my father cause he was flirting with her but when my mother asked him out he was kinda shy quiet the opposite of his personality in school she was stubborn,childish,didnt cared what they said to her she was beautiful i just couldn't wait to see what my father looks like i thought as the 4 of us walked together back home.


	22. Chapter 22 Pictures

Maya's pov

I looked through some pictures that Aunt Cass gave me from my mom i loved the picture where my mom was with my dad but i couldnt see his face she was pregnant at the time she had long black hair Aunt cass said that she used to hair her hair like hers and that she dyed it in a light brown color she even showed me one she took when they were kids they also used to wear glasses well that explains on why i use them at times i kept on looking photos of her when she was younger and she was beautiful i have so many questions i remembered the dream i had that i should go to a specific direction and all my questions will be relieved but i have to wait till im older to go now isnt the right time to go.

"Maya dinners ready" aunt cass said "coming" i yelled as i stood up from the floor since i was in the living room seeing the photos Aunt cass really wanted to do hot wings again mostly on what happened to me we all sat on the table eating our delicious food that aunt cass made i swear shes the best cook ive known and seen i really want to help her when im older here in the Café.

After we all ate Hiro fell asleep after a while as aunt cass carried him up as i continued to look at more pictures as tadashi sat next to me we both looked at the pictures as aunt cass joined us she was remembering and telling us funny stories on what happened between them at school and such.

the pictures were very cute to look at but on all the pictures i saw there wasnt one where my sister was in so weird they should've at least taken one when she was born aunt cass continued telling us stories as she soon fell asleep mochi sat on my lap sleeping as tadashi and i talked about my parent and he promised me that we would find the person responsible for it and on finding the answers im seeking.

we both laughed and talked more as we looked at the pictures again "hey kids" aunt cass said as she woke up "that was quick" tadashi whispered to me i nodded "hey aunt cass what is my dad's name?" i asked her "his name was Tadaari Fuguki" she answered "Tadaari?" i asked well thats like super weird sounds like Tadashi wait my dad and tadashi share the same letter at the beginning and my mom and i the same does this means something "wow uh what a nice name" i said nervously as i looked at the ground hiding my blush i knew tadashi also knew it as i said that it was a nice name "okay kids time to sleep we really had a long day" she said as we nodded and left upstairs with her.


	23. Chapter 23 Mikari Miyumi

****A Few Years Ago****

Mikari's pov

It was a calm afternoon in high school i was alone by myself in the class room i wanted to stay after school cause my mom would be in her job and my dad would also come late Cass was maybe in her cooking class she would always talk about opening a Café one day and i would help her i heard the door open and their was that stupid guy his name was Tadaari "hey Mikari what are you doing?!" he asked standing next to me as i ignored him "hey do you wanna to out,maybe to the movies or the park how abou- "shut up i just want to read" i said annoyed at him i scoffed as i continued to read until i felt his head on my shoulder "what the hell!?" i said angry and i punched him.

he fell back "what!" "you pervert stop flirting and trying to get my attention" i said as i grabbed my backpack and went outside of the class i was always a negative girl in my teen years im 15 and the one guy that i hated was this guy right here i heard him following me i turned around as i gave him a glare he scratched the back of his head "can i at least walk you out or where ever youre going" he said i turned around and walked to see how Cass was i reaached the room and looked through the small window to see her i waved at her as she looked at me she came over.

,hey Cass are you done?" i asked looking at the room "yeah im almost done here have this" she said as she handed me a small cupcake "ooh is that for me" said a voice behind me i smacked his hand as he tried to grab my cake "go away" i said as i turned as Cass "ready" she said excited i gave her a small smile "you can smile?!" Tadaari asked shocked "of course she can" Cass said as she came closer the my face as i blushed "okay lets go" cass said grabbing my arm "good bye ladies and to you too Mikari" i heard Tadaari's voice "that guy is a pain" i said as Cass smiled.

****1 Year Later****

"So this is my final semester of high school then i headed to college" i said as i was finishing my exam as i handed it to the teacher i was the first to final as i walked down the school garden i was heading home it was early so we of course go home then out of no where i tripped "looks like you fell" said a voice "damn it Robert stop being so stupid to Mikari" I heard a voice i looked up and looked up to see Tadaari i changed last year we started talking just a bit i stopped being so negative to him all thanks to Cass she gave me lectures about it "Tadaari step out" said robert's voice as i saw Tadaari give him a punch in the face as Robert left running "here let me help you" Tadaari said as he helped me with my book and he grabbed my hand as i smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

******days later*****

Tadaari and i were laying back on the school garden which was huge we were on the looking at the clouds as we laid down by a cherry blossom tree as the petals fell we kept looking at the sky as Tadaari held my hand as he motioned me to sit up "Mikari i want to spend the rest of my life with you its been a few days since weve been going out and im really looking forward for the future but i realized at i need you in my future" he said as he grabbed my hand and put a ring on it "i promise you when we get out of college im going to marry you and i really want you to be my wife and start a family" he said as i smiled and hugged him as i cried which were tears of joy "i love you Tadaari" i said as he hugged me back.

(A/N i decided to do a flashback of Maya's mother hope you like it)


	24. Chapter 24 Tadaari Fuguki

Mikari's pov

"hey you love birds what are you doing?" I heard Cass voice say as approached us cause we had a free period today "hi Cass were doing a science project but itll be hard for for Mikari" Tadaari said as i looked at him and glared and crossed my arms "of course not i love science the only problem i have is on robotic things" i said "why is that?" cass asked "well if we do a great project we'll get a scholarship to SFIT" i said to her.

"yep and i really want to go" taddari's voice said as he continued on our project Cass nodded as we both talked "well if you want i can bake a cake for you any desert" she said "that'd be lovely Cass" i said as walked her through the door as she left.

"well lets get done with this project" i said as i fixed some problems it had "hey Mikari do you still have that ring i gave you a fews days ago" he asked me as he turned to look at me "yeah i do why you ask?" i told him as he took something out of his jean pocket "i want you to have it,it belonged to my mother and i want you to have it" he said as he handed me a heart shaped necklace it had a dark blue diamond in front.

"thai is perfect Tadaari but i cant accept this its from your mother" i said convincing him to have it back "my mom told me to give it ti the person i want to spend the rest of my life with,so i thought of you when i remembered where i saved it" he said as he grabbed and put it around my neck "you look very beautiful" he said as i looked at his dark brown eyes "thank you so much" i said hugging him.

"hey guys im back" Cass said as she cake with a plate at had a chocolate cake "thanks Cass" Tadaari said releasing from me "thanks anything for a friend oh and look what else i did" Cass said as she came with her special food "hot wings!?" i yelled "cass your the best friend ive ever had"i said hugging her as we sat on our desks as we began to eat.


	25. Chapter 25 Mistakes

Mikari's pov

Its been a month since we finished our project and guess what we won Tadaari and I won but he scholarship is only do one and i want Tadaari to go he deserves it more than i do Cass and i have been hanging out a lot lately and theres inlya month left of school and we have vacations the thing is that i have a problem and i need to tell Tadaari.

"Tadaari?!" i said as i walked around the school looking for him "where s that boy" i said looking around i saw that he was up ahead studying near a bench i ran to him "Tadaari ive been looking for you everywhere" i said catching my breathe "huh? yeah what is it" he said looking up from his book "well i want you to accept on going to SFIT you deserve it more than i do and you builted everything on what we did and please i want you to go...for me" i said shyly he looked up at me surprised "you want me to go?" he asked looking at my hazel eyes "yeah i really do...and i have one more thing to say" i said as he stood up "I-im uh well i" i couldn't go on i was scared "go ahead" he said "im pregnant,Tadaari your going to be a dad" i said looking at my feet i was scared if he was going to leave me.

Then he hugged me as i heard him cry "im so happy Mikari ill never leave you and we'll raise our baby together" he said as he placed his hand on my belly i smiled as i hugged him back "im so happy that youre having our baby!" he said smiling happily as he lifted me up and spun me around as i grabbed onto his shoulder as i laughed.

********9 Months Later*******

My parents and Taddari's parents were disappointed in us but they accepted on us being together of course we would have to live by ourselves now but we decided to make the right choice we would have to put our baby for adoption...my first baby for adoption cause we were too young to raise her.

i was in the hospital right now as Tadaari held my hand as i was crying, after minutes of severe pain the nurses came with the baby all wrapped up i took her in my arms as i cried along with Tadaari as we saw our first baby "what are you going to call her" the nurse asked to be sure "her name will be Ryuko" i said crying she looked so much like me when i had short light hair i handed her to Tadaari so he can hold her one last time we took just one picture of her as we spent with her our last moments together "im so sorry that mommy cant raise you but i know you will do amazing things Ryuko dont forget mommy and daddy will always love you" i said as Tadaari gave me the half of a heart necklace so she can have in memory of us "we will always love you dont you ever forget that we will love you and we hope to meet in the future you'll have great parents who will raise you...were sorry that we wont be able to see your first steps,your first word and smile were so sorry i love you Ryuko Fuguki" Tadaari said as the nurses took Ryuko from my arms as i hugged Tadaari as i cried.


	26. Chapter 26 Abandon Her?

Mikari's pov

Its been a year since i gave her for adoption it really did hurt saying her name Tadaari was at SFIT trying to clear his mind and not trying to remember so it was really hard for me at that time i would always be depressed i would not go outside of the house as my parents kept on telling me to go outside Tadaari's parents also came to cheer me up but it didnt work Cass would come by and talk to me baking me her famous deserts she knew obviously that i was pregnant but she never had the chance to see her but as much as it hurts i had to forget to past and i was once again pregnant but i dont know what to do it wasnt planned also so i had only one option.

"Cass!" i yelled as i felt pain on my stomach "Mikari stay still the baby is coming!" she said helping me sit on the couch "ill call Tadaari so he can-"no i need to go now" i said as i began to cry after everyone found out i was pregnant again they really did told me to keep the baby but i cant afford having her she will remind me of Ryuko.

I arrived to the hospital as the nurses and doctor told me to lay down i was scared as there was blood everywhere i saw blood on my hand "what!?" i said scared that i may lose this baby it cant die i can tell that it was about to be born and i was only on the 8th month of birth "this may be complicated" i heard the doctor saw as my vision was becoming blurry next thing i know is that i fainted.

After a couple of minutes i heard voices it was the doctor "Mikari stay awake you cant deliver the baby by surgery if it does it may die now i need you to follow my instructions" the doctor said as i nodded i grabbed onto the sheets as the pain felt worse as i was screaming and crying after minutes of the same pain i heard the baby crying as everyone in the room were silent surprised that it was alive when they were about to tell me the gender i fainted once again.

After an hour i woke up the pain was still there well a little of it as i realized that i was in the hospital and a nurse came in wrapped in her arms was my baby " i present to you your daughter" she said smiling at me as she gave me my baby, i held her in my arms as i smiled a bit and yeah i did marry Tadaari last month Cass was at our small wedding and we had a small problem as Robert came at our wedding crashing it which was horrible but other than that it was amazing having my family over.

"whats gonna be her name?" the nurse asked me i looked at her then at the baby "her name will be Maya..Maya Fuguki...welcome to the world" i said touching her small cheek the nurse left telling me that she was going to get Tadaari to come since he was with Cass i looked outside at the window and it was raining this is my chance.

I walked down the streets with Maya in my arms and i reached an orphanage nobody at the hospital noticed me it was still raining i tried my best to walk faster i held her on my chest as i climbed a few stairs and reached the door i saw a small box and i put Maya on it she began to move a bit as she sneezed then she opened her eyes thats when i realized that she looks so identical to me she had her fathers dark black hair and my hazel eyes she gave me a small smile something that i couldn't see ryuko do and she also opened her eyes which the last baby didnt either i got the feeling that she was going to be just like me.

i began to cry as i was about to leave her but then i turned back and held her once again in my arms "im sorry i cant afford losing you too" i said as i looked at her looking at my eyes as she giggled making me laugh "youre coming home with me your father and i will raise you" i said walking to the hospital.

Tadaari's pov

"what do you mean that she escaped!" i said to the nurse as i was pacing back and forth "i hope she's okay" Cass said as she looked at the front door "Tadaari look" she said smiling as i looked back at me and saw Mikari with the baby in her arms "Mikari!" i said as i ran to her and hugged her tight as i kissed her "your so stubborn aren't you" i said looking down at her "ive always been like that you should've known by now" she said smiling at me as i laughed at her as Cass joined our hug i looked down at Mikari's chest and saw that she held our baby in her arms "is that?" i said as she nodded she gave me the baby as i held her she began to stir in my arms as she slowly opened her eyes and saw me "hey Mikari did you name her on the name we we agreed" i asked her as she nodded.

i smiled at my baby im so happy that were keeping her and were going to raise her well see her grow up,well listen and see her first word,first step,first diaper which will be gross but thats what parents are for "hi little Maya,im your daddy Tadaari and i promise that ill be the best dad to you i'll give you anything you want and you'll always be my baby girl ill give you permission for everything when your older except for a boyfriend their the worst" i said laughing a bit as i stared at her beautiful eyes she looks a lot like Mikari when she was a lot younger the only thing she got from me was my hair color cause Mikari's original hair color is brown i smiled as she touched my face and i ran my thumb on her cheek as she grabbed it with her small hands i can tell that she'll be short also just like her mother.

*******Years Later*****

Mikari's pov

"Catch me if you can!" Little maya said as i tried to catch her shes just so fast we really did have an amazing time raising her on our own but im not the only one taking care of a kid,Cass was raising two boys now their names are Tadashi and Hiro Tadashi is a year older than Maya and Hiro is the youngest i just feel so bad for the boys and Cass cause their parents died i would help her babysit them cause she had no experience with them she kept on asking me if she should have read a manual or something for raising kids im just so blessed to have Maya and Tadaari in my life i dont know where i wouldve been if i i wouldve still been ignoring tadaari as the past years.

i held Maya in my arms as i she watched me cook dinner for her dad "hey mommy where is daddy?" she asked "he's at college" i answered "why aren't you in college" she asked me "well i gave your father an opportunity to be there since ive been taking care if you" i said although it was a lie i wouldn't tell her that she had a sister everyday i would go to my secret hideout to save some things i have so she can see them later when shes older i heard the front door open as i saw Tadaari and Maya jumped out of my arms and ran to him as she hugged him and he spun her around "how's my little girl" he asked her "good" she said as we both smiled at her she was going to have a bright future...keep moving forward maya.


	27. Chapter 27 Im So Sorry

Mikari's pov

Today Tadaari and i were going to leave Maya at school know that i remember i havent seen Cass for a couple of months well i have seen her but not talked to her were in good terms though if your asking its just that weve been so busy lately maybe ill stop by at her place i dont know why but im having a bad feeling as we walked down the busy streets of San Fransoskyo it was always crowded i grabbed onto Maya's hand she was smiling as the 3 of us walked hand in hand "hey daddy can you show me your school later?" Maya's voice said as i saw Tadaari smile down at her "of course i will maybe your mother will come with us too" tadaari said looking at me i nodded at him "hey we should get ice cream" Tadaari asked "yeah! oh i love ice cream i want a strawberry one with nuts and candies and gummy bears!" i said thinking about he ice cream "youre the same as always" i heard tadaari whisper we were both 24 right now so maya's 5 years old so todays her birthday.

we arrived to the ice cream shop i had my favorite flavor which was strawberry with nuts,Tadaari had chocolate "so maya what flavor do you want" tadaari asked our daughter "hmm i dint know i want what you have and mommy" she said thinking "hows about you have chocolate with the nuts i have" i asked her she nodded as she got what she wanted.

"we walked hand in hand as we approached the school we stopped in the front doors as we kneeled to her level "okay remember be nice at school,get good grades and keep moving forward maya remember that kiddo and we'll come pick you you okay then we'll go to your fathers school so he can show you everything since he loves robotics" i said smiling at her as i touched her head and ran my fingers down her hair.

Tadaari nodded "yep what mommy said i want you to learn the best you can at school maya i know it'll be hard when your older but thats the fun part of it if you work hard well you can ho to SFIT like me and we'll be working partners,can you imagine that Daddy and his daughter working together to change to world" i looked as tadaari smiling at both of them she looks so much like the both of in many ways "yeah i love helping people i want to do big things in life like you dad" maya said looking at her wonderful dad "i know buddy your going to help so many people" he said to here "promise when. we go home im taking you to see my school" he said to her as she asked for a pinky promise he promised her as she smiled and hugged the both of us as we watched her walk "remember that we love you!" we both shouted "love you too"she yelled waving at us as we both walked back home.

"hey tadaari can we go visit cass i want to give her some things i have" i asked him "sure why not" he said as we arrived to our house and u grbabed a few boxes as Tadaari helped me with them we walked down to the lucky cat Cass's dream finally came true,she had her own bakery i was so happy for her now at i think of it i had 2 girls and Cass has 2 boys wow thats so cool but weird i feel bad that tadaari is the only guy in the house maybe we can have another baby soon and it can be a boy i hope that dream comes true.

we arrived and knocked on the door as cass opened it "Mikari?" she asked smiling as i hugged her "you've changed a lot" i said looking at her "you too..hi tadaari your handsome as ever" she said which caused tadaari to blush "Hi cass longtime no see" he said smiling "come in" she said helping me with the boxes "thanks cass i came here to give these to you" isaid placing them down "whys that?" she asked "dont know i have a strange feeling" i said to her quite scared "dont worry" isaid patting her shoulder as tadaari hugged her "so hows maya?" cass asked "shes doing great at school shes grown a lot" i said to her "so where are the kids?" i asked looking around until i spotted a young boy he looked like maya's age

"tadashi come over here" cass said extending her hand for him to grab he came and hud behind her "so you tadashi" i said kneeling infront of him as he hid "i brought some toys also in these boxes cass so maybe you can play with your brother" i said as i saw another boy coming "what his name is tadashi?"i heard tadaari's voice say "ironic isnt it" cass said looking at him "my name is Mikari and this is my husband Tadaari" i said as tadaari knelled beside me as he waved at tadashi "you know tadashi you remind me a lot of my daughter her name is maya maybe when i have the chance i can bring her over the play with you and maybe when im not around you can take care of her" i said as he nodded as he came closer to me "ohh who is this" i ask as tadashi turns around and sees a boys clinging to his shirt.

"this is my brother hiro hamada" tadashi says finally talking "nice to meet you hiro besides you both are really cute" i say giggling as they both blush "hey guys im making hot wings wanna stay" cass asks "we'd love to cass" answers Tadaari's voice i turn on the tv and theres a fire and its from my house? before i knew it i rush to the house and see it in flames as Tadaari follows me "you cant go in there" he says stopping me "i have to save some things i have there" i say as i he tries to grab me and i run inside the house i made it to maya's room and grabbed a backpack and filled it with money,clothes and i grabbed a letter i had for her and threw it outside the window "i hope it doesn't get burned" i say to myself as i rush downstairs and then thats when something fell on me.

Tadaari's pov

i hear Mikari yell i have to save her i run inside "Mikari where are you?!" i yell through the flames and smoke i see her body that is being crushed by a furniture i threw it and knelt down next to her as her head rested on my chest and i placed my hand on her stomach she wanted us to have another baby "Tadaari" she whispered looking at me "dont leave me mikari" i say hugging her gently "Tadaari never forget to days we spent together when we fist met im sorry that i treated you like nothing when i didnt knew you i want you to take care of maya its all we have left our precious little gift i dont regret having her at such a young age

i cherish the days i spent with both of you never forget that i love you i knew you were going to do big things im glad you finished that project i dont regret on having Ryuko i feel so bad for leaving her we wouldve been a great family with her,in the end everything is perfect and worth it with you Tadaari when my spirit departs i will watch over maya i want her to grow strong and have a family of her own im just so sorry" i she said as i looked at her as she gave me a warm smile "Don't look so sad... Tadaari. I'm... I'm happy, Happy that you loved me,Happy that it's... our daughters... birthday.,Like... If I try to imagine surviving and the three of us... living together... I can't think of anything... beyond 'I'd be so happyIf I had any regrets... It would be that I won't see Maya grow up"she said as she began to cry more "i love you Tadaari with all my heart...im satisfied with my care" she said as she tighten the grip in my hand as she soon loosened it.

i just stared in shock "MIKARI! i yelled crying on here stomach as it began to bleed "i will always love you Mikari ill never forget you" i said "Maya i know you cant hear me but i just wanted to let you k ow that i love you your the biggest invention ive ever had i wish i can just see you time last time you look so much like you mother so much i know i wont be able to watch you grow like we planned to and i hope that you forgive me but you mother and i will watch you even though you cant see us...maya be strong like i was and also like your mother you will have your mothers love and my rage with you just remember that we will always keep loving you...i-i hope w-we meet again my beautiful daughter" i said as i kissed her one last time and laid down as i couldn't breathe anymore i grabbed mikari's hand now we would walk hand in hand in heaven.

*****present day***

Maya's pov

i had a bad feeling i ran out of school not bothering if anyone saw me i saw my house on fire "mommy! daddy!" i yelled as i ran inside and saw their bodies "mom,dad wake up!" i said shaking their bodies "wake up i need you! i cant walk on this world alone!" i screamed as i hugged them as i was crying uncontrollably thats was until i heard the police and ambulance "i love you mom and dad" i said as i felt blood on my cheek as i hugged them on last time and kissed them

and ran as i hid behind some bushes as i saw the police and the ambulance take my parents dead bodies they died loving each other after all those years i ran down the streets as snow began to fall form the sky i sat down on an alley as i began to cry more i have nowhere to go "hey do you need help" said as voice as i saw a lady with short dark brown hair and thats when i met Aunt cass,Hiro and Tadashi.


	28. Chapter 28 Police Department

Maya's pov

its been a day since the incident i had aunt cass just told me the story of how they met and that they were really young. when they had me which is kinda weird and awkward of for me well she also told me on a bunch of items that they left me which it was a backpack that had some of my belongings and theirs "so aunt cass where are these things" i asked her "hmm i really dont know maybe at the police department" she said thinking about it "well can i go then and bring them" i asked her "sure honey" "can i go too" hiro asked grabbing my hand aunt cass gave him a worried look "dont worry aunt cass ill just hold on to him all the way the the police station" i said i hope she lets him go i dont wanna go alone "okay remember to put on your sweaters" she said as we went upstairs to retrieve our sweaters.

"hey tadashi" i said as waved at him as hiro did the same "hey guys,where are you going?" he asked "to the police station" hiro said Tadashi face palmed "dont tell me you did something illegal Maya" he said i blushed "what no! why wouldI do something like that" i said as i remembered some things i did a few months earlier "should i tell you" he said "yeah tell them" hiro said "well first of all you brought water ballons and you filled them with paint and throwed it at some kids and en when we ran out of paint you asked to yourself what would it be to fill it with pee and then i asked me to fill it" he said as i blushed "what i wanted to know" i said "the second time you dressed up yourself as a zombie and terrorized some people,third one you brought tons of fireworks and one went wrong and it landed on a house and the final one was when you did a rocket you pressed to button and the whole yard exploded as you were covered in ashes" he said.

"well it was fun doing it and it wasnt illegal maybe the first and last one were well whatever are you coming with us" i asked as i put on my sweater as hiro was struggling with his as i also helped him "sure im not doing anything" he said as we all walked downstairs and left the house "you never told me that you knew my parents tadashi" i said as we walked "uh well yeah i did know them" he said shyly "i dont know how to feel angry cause you knew them and didnt tell me or calm about it plus aunt cass told me that you were shy around my mother and your never shy" i said looking at him as hiro walked inbetween of us "well yeah i was shy im shy with girls okay" i said to her as she smiled.

"okay here we are" Tadashi said as we walked across the street and stood infront of the building as their were police cars outside "okay lets go" i said as hiro tried to drag me so he can touch the police cars "no hiro were gonna get arrested if you do anything to it" i said as i lifted him up as tadashi held the door open for me cause i has hiro in both arms "thanks" i said as i entered and looked around "this place looks empty" i whispered as i just spotted done police sitting down on a chair behind a desk writing some things i walked to him but stayed silent "can i help you?" he asked without looking at me "yes well im here to retrieve a backpack that im sure you guys have it which belonged to the fuguki household" i said "and what were you of the fuguki family" he asked now looking at me "well i was uh their niece yeah thats right!" i said as i looked at tadashi and hiro nervous cause i was lying "i think your lying" he said "what?!" i said as i swung my arms down i looked at his name tag.

"okay listen officer gerson im here cause im from an important mission which is to bring the backpack home so that my dad's brother can have it" i told him "why would they want the backpack anyway" he asked "well long funny and long story well my dad and his brother never got along so much so my dad told me that his brother left him his heritage so thats why my dad wants it cause its the only thing he will have to remember his dear brother who died and he said tjat it contained a note which was for us the Suoh family so thats why its important for us well for my parents" i said as ifinished explaining the whole false story.

the officer just looked at me with his boring expression "alright so let me get this straight the guy who died was your uncle so you dad who was his brother died and he wants the items your uncle left him thats what you saying" he asked i have a groan "Tadashi help me" i said as i looked at him on my left "yes officer she's right i am a witness cause im her brother and is little fella is our cousin he cared deeply for his long lost uncle so if you can give Amaya her items back we will be thankful for it" tadashi said yeah tadashi way to go! i said in my mind while clapping.

the officer gave me a mysterious look "so is amaya your name" i nodded he looked at me maybe on how i was dressed "are you a girl or boy?" he asked what the hell i said to myself "cant you tell by the name and the skirt" i said as i saw from the corner of my eye that tadashi face palmed "were gonna die" i heard him say as hiro just nodded "okay youre legal guardian has to sign this to have their things back" as he handed me a board which contained the paper and he the signature "well my parents cant come cause their working that why they sended me here" i said trying to convince him.

"you need to tell them to come to the come down and sign it meanwhile we'll look for the backpack" he said "but its right there!" i said guy up this police guy is complicated "sorry but i cant give it to you" he said as i groaned then an idea popped out of my head "i really need to go to the bathroom" i said holding my stomach as i groaned in fake pain as i slowly fell to the floor "uh kid are you okay?" i officer asked "yeah im oka-uh it hurts" i said as i closed my eyes and opened one to look at him "can i use the bathroom?" i asked him "uh sure its right around the corner " he said as i walked down and stopped as i saw hiro asking him questions i went behind his desk trying to get to backpack.

"do you like being a police?" hiro asked him "do you arrest the bad guys?,are you like a super hero! how is it working here,do you have lollipops?" he asked to police guy as he was clearly annoyed by hiro tadashi luckily went to bathroom as he watched my fake stomach drama so he wont be able to see that ill be "stealing" my backpack if not he'll blow up a fuse if he finds out "can you sing the abc song? i know i l- and i listened to hiro singing his song as he as clinging onto the desk since he was short good job hiro i grabbed the backpack as i walked fast "well thanks officer for the bathroom see ya bye" i said as i grabbed hiro and left walking outside.

the backpack was a dark blue color i put it on my left shoulder as grabbed hiro's hand"dont tell tadashi,okay?" i asked him as he nodded "hey tadashi" i said as he came out "how did you het the backpack" i shrugged " i have my ways" i said as he nodded and we walked back to the lucky cat.


	29. Chapter 29 Other Memories

Aunt Cass's pov

Maya left to the police station with Hiro and Tadashi i hope she found the lost items that her parents left her i was up in the attic looking through the boxes that Mikari left me on that day it was horrible for us when they died i went to the funeral with the kids and maya she deserved to at least go to their funeral saying her last goodbye well back to the present well since mikari left the boxes i never got the chance to see what was inside.

i carefully opened the first box and saw pictures of mikari,tadaari and me there was a picture a took when we were younger that day she was in her chemistry class and mikari wanted to make a love potion cause she said that no one ever made one after trying to convince her to stop well it exploded making mikari covered in dark ashes i laughed at the memory.

the next one was of the three of them together in a picture when she was born and the next one was same only when maya was older maybe like 4 years old i placed the picture down and opened the next box i saw a white fabric i grabbed it and realized that it was mikari's wedding dress it was beautiful all white a short cute dress then i saw like an envelope i was about to open it when i heard the door open i quickly hid the boxes and headed downstairs.

"hey guys! do you have it maya?" i asked as i began to wash some dishes "yeah right here" she said patting her shoulder "thats great" i said "go along and open it" she stopped "well i dont know if im ready to even look at the things" maya responded she looked a bit worried "okay take your time" i said she breathed and sat down on the table as the ret of us followed and took a seat next to her she opened the backpack.

Maya's pov

i opened the backpack and the first thing there was was an envelope i opened it and their was a letter i read it

"dear maya this envelope contains a necklace its a heart your mother and i used well its the half of a heart the other half your sister has it so maybe you two will meet in the future take care of it love,dad" i said as i looked up at them and pulled out the necklace it was the half of a heart like dad said it was white i read the note once once "p.s the other half is black cause thats what i wore and your mother white it represents the good and bad of this world" i said as i looked at the neatly decorated heart i smiled as i then came across some more picture some of them with neat and great photos of my dad I had em infront of me as i looked back at the tadashi and the picture and again tadashi .

is it more of does he look a bit alike like him i placed the pictures in front of me so aunt cass can look at them en i read another note

Dear Maya,

if you read this note i, sure that i have passed away i just wanted to let you know that me and your father loved you so much we did our best to raise you im so sorry for letting you alone in this world but as time passes youll see the difference i know that your maybe a teenager when you read this so please dont be likeme when i was younger i always tried to ignore your father but it was until he saved me one day.

i knew that i had to forgive him for everything. im also sorry for not raising your sister we were youngso we couldnt have her cause i had her a year before you but then you were born i escaped the hospital with you and decided to do the best i walked to the orphanage i was about to leave you that was until i heard you i looked at your eyes and felt guilty,guilty for almost abandoning you too when i saw you you reminded me

so much of myself and your father of course.

im sorry that we couldn't go with your father the SFIT i always wanted to enter but gave the opportunity to your father ive seen how you always tried to help your father with some projects he tried to make and im pretty sure that you love robotics also i hope you get the chance to enter when your older maybe even you Hiro and Tadashi can help each other out d you meet they are nice kids and im sure that they will take good care of you when im gone not to mention Cass she was a wonderful friend she supported me when i needed her the most i will forget Cass Hamada with her famous hot wings,maybe when i go to heaven ill meet Hiro's and Tadashi's parents.

Maya... you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering,Remember who you are! Find a goal... a dream... and don't stop trying until it comes true, There's... there's so much more that I want to say... to teach you... I want to stay with you... I love you Maya and im so sorry for not showing you the world.

That time, I saw Tadaari as an amazingly splendid person, He made me believe he could fulfil my dreams, and above all, he changed me... This ordinary blonde weird brown hair I hated so much had brought me the person of my destiny... It became the bright brown thread of fate, Ever since, I liked my own hair and... most of all, I loved Tadaari

If I try to imagine surviving and the three of us... living together... I can't think of anything... beyond 'I'd be so happy,If I had any regrets... It would be that I won't watching you grow up.

Thank you for letting me be your mother, and for letting Tadaari be your father. Thank you for being our daughter,Thank you... Thank you! 愛してる (love you)

Love, Mikari Fuguki (Mom)

i finished reading the note as i began to cry as aunt cass hugged me as did the boys also "dont be so sad maya its e holidays your parents would have wanted you to be happy besides your birthday is coming remember your parents are always watching you" she said.

lets watch some more pictures maya of us" aunt cass said as she grabbed a stack she had as she showed me some pictures and one picture was funny mochi was wearing a stitch costume so cute we continued to look at some more as aunt cass promised us a fun long night together.


	30. Chapter 30 Maya In Wonderland

Maya's pov

"okay Maya now play this note" aunt cass said as she showed me a page filled with the notes as i began to play them on the violin i finished as i heard claps from hiro and tadashi "very good maya" tadashi said "thanks ill be right back" i said as i ran to the bathroom after couple of minutes i came back "nice dress Maya its suits you" tadashi said "Ehh! what dress" i said looking down as u was wearing a blue dress with white apron "ahh no" i said as i bent down hiding my legs "i hate dresses" i whispered ashamed by this.

"how did i change into a dress" i asked "wheres aunt cass?" i asked tadashi he shrugged not knowing i turned around to look for her but nothing "hey tadashi can you explain to me whats going" i said as i looked at him but wasnt there "on" i said as i groaned "this is crazy y disappeared out of nowhere im wearing a dress" i said as i touched my forehead for possible fever i looked at my left and saw a white rabbit it began trying to get my attention i just stared at it as it began to hop "hey wait!" i said running after him i reached outside and saw a big tree and saw the rabbit disappear into a hole.

"is is scary" i said as i knelt to look at the dark hole "is this a rabbit hole...hello?!" i said as i heard my echoes i began to slip until i stopped i laughed "im safe...im safe" that was until i felt someone push me.

"AHHH!" i began to scream as i fell done the rabbit hole it was dark until i saw cards you know of the ones you play i saw furniture and lots of dirt with roots coming out "I DONT WANNA DIEE!" i scream as i fell the worst part was that i fell with my face down looking at everyone pass by then i saw what seemed like water?!

"i cant swim!" i yelled panicked as i covered myself with my hands as i feel into the deep water as i felt someone grab me i looked and it was a little mouse it was wearing a small dress like the one shiori uses i looked at her as she began to run "wait mouse!" i said as i entered a door as i went inside there was one door there "okay" i said to myself as i turned the knob but nothing happened "what the- "come on open stupid door!" i said as i gritted my teeth as i grabbed the knob with my both hands and i leg on the door "this is madness" i yelled as i kicked the door.

and another door opened but little!? "what is this aunt cass tadashi! this better not be a a joke cause its not funny!" i yelled looking up at the carpented ceiling its so Victorian era style then i saw small cupcake it read EAT ME "this looks like the one aunt cass makes" i said as i looked at the cake i picked it up and took a bite and i shrinked "no i dont wanna be small its enough on how i was!" i said whining then the small door opened i looked at the direction and ran to the door and as soon as i exited that place i saw a place with bunch of trees,flowers and plants but they were huge it was all gloomy here "okay i better go back" i said as i tried and opened the door i said and began to walk through the front gates it said in build letters WELCOME TO WONDERLAND "wonderland?isnt that supposed to be of a book called through the looking glass?" i said as i walked by huge mushrooms "this place is creepy" i said shivering as i heard noises then i fell "stupid branch" i said as i looked what was infront of my nose "the rabbit!" i yelled as it hopped away.

i ran after him until i came across two paths one was creepy and dark the other was filled with plants "if i go through the plants i wont see anything" i said thinking i looked at my left and decided to go the the creepy path i walked very slowly as i saw eyes "come on maya think happy thoughts" i said as i looked around me what always helped me when i was scared was singing "'Cause we could be immortals, immortals

Just not for long, for long,

And live with me forever now,

Pull the blackout curtains down,

Just not for long, for long" i sang until i heard i heard something i looked all around me as i saw a familiar face i would say "MOCHI WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" i yelled as he made a face like telling me that i was too loud "please Maya your too loud" he said wait he can talk,can cats talk!? "you can talk!?" i said with wide eyes as i fell backwards mochi walked and sat on my stomach "are you mochi!?" i asked "of course i am" he said as he disappeared

"follow me alice" he said as i just stared and walked behind him.

"strange maze what is this place anyway?" i asked mochi as he followed beside me "this place is called wonderland" he said "isnt wonderland supposed to be a fictional place you know from the book" i said as i looked down at him "no it isnt" he said as he scratched my leg "hey careful i love these knee high socks!" i said as the cat was messing with me "this wonderland is real in your mind...in other words this is your wonderland" he responded "my wonderland...nothings making sense at all" i exclaimed as i waved my hands up and down "control yourself alice" he said "why do you keep calling me alice my name is maya and you know it ive lived with you for 5 or 6 years now "you need to see this world different there something in the air that you can't deny...besides life is way to short to take it slow" he said as we began to walk until i heard some "alice run" mochi said as we both ran "whats chasing us?" i asked as he told me to get on him.

"or worse whats chasing you?" he sighed "its the the red queens servants" he said as i watched run "you kidding what do they want form me anyway!" i asked "dont ask me i dont know "come on this way" he said as he took a right.

"so where are we heading" i asked as we approached a a small place it had a long wooden table filled with teacups "what is this place" i whispered to mochi "were at the mad hatters place" he said calm i looked up and saw saw a kid with bunny ears way thats looks like hiro and i saw tadashi too "what the hell Tadashi!" i yelled pointing to him as he stared with no emotion "who are you and why do you call me tadashi? and stop pointing your finger at me its quite rude" he said as i stared at him "who are you and what have you done to tadashi" i said "im sorry but i dont know any one by that name" he said i have to say he dis look cute with the clothes he was wearing he just their sitting on his chair as hiro was playing with forks and saw akemi as she was on the other side with ears "why are you also a rabbit akemi?! i asked looking at her "im not a rabbit im a march hare and my name isnt Akemi" she said.

i stared at the trio that were just sitting there well hiro and akemi were laughing as tadashi was there without saying a word then i watched as i watch two figures approaching and i saw what seemed like twins "Juno and Lilia!?" i said surprised to see them here they were dressed alike in purple and pink color with yellow "is she the one?" i heard juno whisper to tadashi as he drank his tea as he opened his eyes "dont know" he said man he doesnt talk a lot as i sweat dropped "so the queens servants are coming then" he said calmly "what the guards!" i said panicking "quiet!" tadashi yelled or the mad hatter isnt the mad hatter supposed the be mad like crazy as hiro and akemi laughed as they switched to a different i watch the twins leave "mochi help me up" i said as mochi helped me up on the table "tell me Cheshire why would you bring such an annoying girl to wonderland" tadashi said as he crossed his arms.

"listen tadashi you've known me almost all your life and i wont let you insult me or telling me that im a stupid girl and i need to know whats happening in is dark place tell me right now or youre going to regret it...if this is a prank it isnt funny its gone far enough" i said as i waked to him and stood infront of him as he looked down at me then he grabbed me from the back of my neck form the collars dress "hey put me down" i pouted as i tried to shove my dress down as i felt it going higher "cheshire did you even went to the caterpillar and asked if shes the one" tadashi asked looking at mochi then at me i just glared at him arms crossed.

"you really are a stubborn girl arent you alice" he said "the names maya not Alice" i yelled "i know but you our maya who supposed to be alice but results that Alice is actually you" he said confusing me "okay?" i said "can you put me down" i said as he put me down as i fell on my butt i just glared at him as he looked bored "alright cheshire take her to the caterpillar and come back when your done" he said as mochi jumped on e table as hiro tried to grab him as mochi did his cat noises at him wow he even doesnt like hiro here "come on Alice lets go" mochi said as i got on him as we left.

(A/N so how was it i decided to do an Alice in wonderland type of Chapter i also put some references here from the 2009 film and the original one of cartoon and also form the cd Almost Alice i still have the cd and im still obsessed with the songs a spng at i mentioned here was Painting Flowers by All Time Low and form BH6 Immortals by Fall Out Boy)


	31. Chapter 31 Falling Down The Rabbit Hole

Maya's pov

"so why does the hatter dont speak much" i asked mochi as i sat on his back "he's like that at times he changes his humor sometimes his grump,annoying,sad,mischievous,crazy you name" he said i nodded "by the way why do you have a british accent" i asked "you ask me probably cause you think that if i could talk in real,so you think of me british" he said "no i think of you as japanese you know what i want to eat onigiri with curry" i said as my stomach made noises "were here" he said as i saw a high mushroom "caterpillar were here" mochi said or chesshire whatever ill call them by their real names "bring her up" i heard another familiar voice say i tried getting up as i saw up and saw bubbles everywhere "at last youve come alice" said the voice as i saw shiori wait wasnt she a mouse before "shiori! werent you a mouse" i said as she hit me with a stick in my head "shush little girl how dare you compare me with a mouse" she said wow she was rude here than in real life.

"sorry but do you know how to get out of here" i asked "how can you escape your own mind this is all in your head alice" "im not alice" "youre right your not" she said as my face softened "what do you mean" i asked her as she smoked bubbles? " i mean that you arent alice alice is supposed to be named after a strong,rightful girl but your just whining all the time and you always seem to look back at the past youre always feeling guilt towards yourself which is not good" she said as i listened "okay okay i do feel guilty for several things" i said giving up she was right.

"so how can i get out of here?" i asked "If your mind is a master key,

You'll be able to open the lock!

I rhyme you see...

So with a glance you should find me!

I have a pretty face so you look at me...

Much more that I look at thee!

I remind you of important stuff all the time...

But alas! Often times you miss the bus!

So Hurry and don't look so nonplus!." she said

"aha" i said understanding nothing " look your really nice and all but i dont understand riddles ive never had" i said she sighed "what im trying to say is that the key and door to get out of wonderland is inside of your heart if you truly desire to get out you can...but if youre willing to stay you have to go to court in the red's queen castle but you need this" she said as she handed me a drink "whats this is it poison" "no you stupid girl its to make you bigger at your normal size" shiori said trying to clam down "well off you go farewell maya" she said as jumped on mochi as we made our way to the hatters place.

i stared at the drink until i opened it up "how will it taste" i said i said as i drank "no maya dont drink it!" cheshire said as i grew and sat on mochi "sorry mochi" i said as he later disappeared and appeared infront of me "that really hurt you know" he said licking his paw "sorry" i said as i stood up i tried to look behind me as i touched the dress from behind "is it me or is the dress shorter than it was" i asked as mochi looked "no its the same its just that you arent used to dresses better get used to it though" he said as we came to the hatter great now itll be worst.

"well well look you came back from the rabbit hole" the hatter said sarcastically "i ignored him as i was about to sit "no dont sit their its occupied" he said i looked at the seat "its empty" i said as i ignored and i sat down as akemi threw a cup at me as i dodged it "what was that for!" i yelled "for being stupid" she said i growled "shes right" the hatter said with one hand under his chin he was clearly bored "i dont have time for this" i said as i stood up and walked passed the hatter as he grabbed my arm and sat me on his lap "where do you think your going?" he asked.

"i need to go to court" i said trying to escape "how about you stay here? he whispered in my ear i blushed "the hell with it thats sexual harassment!i yelled as he loosened his grip "harassment?!" he said surprised on what i said "im out peace" i said giving them the peace sign.

"you cant go alone maya" i heard mochis voice said as he appeared infront of me as i walked "dont care" i said "you know if you get caught by the queens cards youll have no way out" he said "youre right i should say sorry to those lunatics" i said as i turned my heels "okay im sorry okay i dont know what came out of me" i said the hatter just gave me a small smile "dont worry its just puberty" he said "what?!" i exclaimed "Follow the white rabbit And you will see That being on time Is obviously the key" he said as i stared he frowned "you didnt understand a word i said didnt you...come on tour obviously a teen you need to understand these things" he said as i sighed "are we going or not" i asked as we were going to a white forest.

The hatter and i walked in silence with mochi along "why is a raven like a writing desk?" he asked all of the sudden "what! i dont know they look nothing alike" i said as he stayed silent "so where are we heading?" "to the duchess" he said "okay..i love your coat by the way and the hat" i said as he smiled a bit "well arent we all mad here" he said as he smiled and and fixed his hat covering one eye "There is a place,Like no place on Earth.,A land full of wonder, mystery, and danger! Some say to survive it: You need to be as mad as a hatter...Which luckily I am" he said as i looked sat him as we passed some trees "You used to be much more..."muchier." You've lost your muchness" he said "you didnt even knew me" i said "you think that way" he said.

we arrived infront of a white castle as hatter told me to follow him as we came to a white kitchen and their was a lady eating sweets dont be rude" he whispered as the lady saw him and ran and hugged him "Aunt Cass!" it's you!" i yelled hatter came over as he grabbed a stick and hitted my head i cried a bit as i rubbed my head.

"so whose this?" asked Cass "this is maya better known as alice" he said as i gave a small bow "ill call you maya it suits you" she said as she hugged "here have a donut" she offered me i grabbed it and ate it in no time "so why are you here hatter" she said asked as she hugged him "stop hugging me...we came here cause we need people to say that alice has done nothing wrong" he said she nodded as she petted mochi "okay ill do it" she said as i smiled now all thats left is to go to court.


	32. Chapter 32 Off With Her Head

Maya's pov

Aunt Cass i mean the duchess gladly accepted us on staying here for while she gave me a new dress to wear which was longer and she suggested me to wear a blonde wig just in case so i came out "you look beautiful dont you agree hatter?" she asked as she nudged him "aha" he said "ill be right back" she said as she left i walked out to the garden as it was a bit dark "you do look beautiful though" i turned around to see hatter smiling down at me as he offered his hand to me as i gladly accepted " Have I gone mad?,I'm afraid so,But I'll tell you a secret...All the best people are" i said as he smiled as he came closer to me i leaned my head up "Maya...Hatter dinners ready!" yelled the duchess.

after we ate it we decided to leave to court i saw mochi come up to me i mean cheshire "Maya you do know that wonderland is create by you and that the enemy's that are here are your greatest fears" he said "what i didnt knew that" i said as i looked down at him "we must departure now" he said as i followed my dress is so long i like it.

once we were outside i saw the hatter with hiro and akemi with the twins as we hid cause we heard the queens knight pass by we hurried to the queens castle "so heres the queens castle" the twins said together as i looked at the huge castle infront of me.

"the queen does have style but its creepy" i said as i took a few steps back as i bumped into someone "you mustn't be scared thats what wonderland consumes from you" hatter said "remember just to tell the truth" hiro said as i smiled at him "youre right" i said "if i dont get the chance to talk to you after this i just want to say that thank you for protecting me even when i was dumb to see it" i said laughing a bit "of course you are" hatter said as he placed his hand on top of my head "hey can i wear your hat" i asked him.

he smiled "of course not how can i be a hatter without my hat" he said as i groaned i looked up at the castle as the ground there was filled with lava i guess "Sometimes I believe in as many as six impossible things before breakfast" i said as i looked at the hatter "That is an excellent practice".

we entered the castle as their were people gathered around in a circle "sick!" i said as i looked at all the people here i could see the guys sitting on a spot i like how there are dressed up even though this weird at first now that i remember i havent seen he white rabbit who could it be.

i heard sounds of instruments as it was about to begin "my queen i have arrived" said the white rabbit i stood a few steps away from him "quiet!" the queen shouted which startled me "continue but first change into our human form please" the queen said and i saw a woman "yes my queen i am terribly sorry" said the girl she was like my age she had long honey blonde hair "honey ive told you to bring the victim did you succeed?" the queen asked i couldn't see her face as her hat covered it with a cloth "yes i did my queen" she said 'here is alice also known as maya my lady" she said.

i looked up "so are you ready for execution" she asked "i am innocent" i declared i could feel her glaring at me "oh you dont say" she said as she took off her hat i stared at her "ryuko!" i said as i stared at her grinning at me the girl i most hated and bullied me she wore a long red dress with a scepter

"Maya knows best

Maya's so mature now

Such a clever, grown-up miss

Maya knows best

Fine, if you're so sure now

Go ahead then, give him this

This is why he's here

Don't let him deceive you

Give it to him, watch, you'll see

Trust me, my dear

That's how fast he'll leave you

I won't say I told you so

No, Maya knows best

So if he's such a dreamboat

Go and put him to the test

If he's lying

Don't come crying

The queen knows best"

as she sang she throwed me my heart necklace "how did you get this" i said she grinned "well maya im actually not your greatest fear" she said as she stood up "want to know what it is" i didnt answered her as we all stayed silent

"ITS YOU MAYA YOU ARE YOUR GREATEST FEAR AND WORST ENEMY!" she said as she grabbed my arms


	33. Chapter 33 Painting Flowers

Maya's pov

I was drifted into darkness as Ryuko took me to a whole other dimension is fairy tale just turned into a nightmare i was in a dark place until i blinked and i was in my normal spot on the court i saw that everyone was still here i looked infront of me and there stood my other me i guess she had an appearance a lot younger than me she had short hair but arent i supposed to have longer does it mean that i have become into the queen of hearts.

"hello older me" she said smiling as she had sharp teeths "what have you become?" i asked as she grabbed my arms not letting them go "the question is what have you become you always think about the past and you keep regretting and feeling of our parents death so is this what you have become right now this is your look now in the present i began to get scared "you know fear consumes you" she said making her way to me as i began to stumble down "ah i have the cake" i said as i reached my pocket dress and ate it.

and i began to grow as everyone yell i watched as the twins werent scared and tadashi was covering hiro's eyes so he couldnt see maybe it was cause of my transformation while people were screaming or it would be cause my dress was about to be torn apart i saw the other me glaring as she called her guards as i blew cause they were cards until more cards came but with armor.

i could see the guys fighting some deck cards "i told you before and ill tell you again you'll never have a happy ending if you keep remembering about the past so much...you will never let it GO!" she yelled.

thats right...its time for me to let it go.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know!

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care

What they're going to say

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway!

It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!

Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry!

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back,

The past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone!

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway!"i sang trying to convince her that i wont be going to the past anymore ill try and forget it wasn't my fault that my parent died i was young and didnt knew what to do.

the room fell silent as her face was hidden by her face as she chuckled as i tried to approach to her "ill never leave you alone maya i promise" i hugging to myself "i dont need anyone" she said as i walked backwards

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!" she said pointing her scepter at me as i saw the knights coming i picked up my dress as i began to run as fast as i could.

i ran through the forest as my dress got stucked on some branches and it ripped my long dress i continued to run as i ran t a cliff as i saw the guys protecting me as they stood in line as the knights began to arrive as an arrow came close to me i was stumbling back by these stupid heels i was about to fall when someone grabbed my hand "hatter!" i said relived that it was him i saw that under me was water "DONT HER ESCAPE" i heard the queen yell "im so sorry alice i hope to see you again" he said my hand was slipping before i knew it was falling as i was about to hit the water.

Normal pov

"Maya...maya wake up its freezing" i heard tadashi's voice say as i saw hiro with their sweaters on i jumped up as i looked around "wheres the hatter and the march hare with the twins the duchess oh and the red queen" i said as they looked at me like i was crazy "why am i here anyway?" i asked as i saw myself laying on top of the freshly fallen snow

"did you have a dream or nightmare?" tadashi asked "both" i responded as i hugged both of them hey looked surprised but hugged back "kids lets go inside did you wake up maya" she asked with a mug of coffee she was drinking from "aunt cass" i yelled as i ran to her and hugged her "wow maya its like youve never seen us before" she said "i finally learned my lesson aunt cass" i said to her as i felt her smile "okay guys lets go inside its freezing here" she said hugging me to make me warm we all went inside today was an amazing day or daydream i should say tomorrow was my first christmas with the Hamada's and it was going to be the start of my new life.

(A/N so how was this little story of wonderland? did you like it?


	34. Chapter 34 Christmas Time

Maya's pov.

I woke up straight out of the bed as i looked at tadashi who was fast asleep,i grabbed my presents as i quietly made my way outside the room as hiro was also sleeping i guess everyone was about 6 in the morning i went downstairs as i placed the presents under the christmas tree i turned on all of the christmas lights "good thing no ones awake,ill do my best cooking!" i said as i wen to the kitchen and grabbed different bowls. i began to prepare bacon,pancake and other things i was also planning on doing peppermint flavored coffee i was also going to make some gingerbread cookies anda gingerbread house that im sure hiro will love "okay now to do this fast" i said as i began to make the cookies first.

After half an hour of cooking it was at last done this is probably my record of finishing a meal i placed the breakfast in the table each plate had 5 stripes of bacon,3 pancakes shaped snowmen,fruit shaped snowflakes i dong know how i managed to do this i placed their peppermint coffee and orange juice on each side of their plates i also placed the cookie sin the middle of the table.

Then i gently lifted the gingerbread house and placed it on the table also after that i began to make snowflakes out of white sheets of paper i covered the whole ceiling as i finished it that was until i heard footsteps coming.

Tadashi's pov

"hey tadashi wake up!" i heard hiro as he was jumping on my bed "come on its Christmas!" he said as he laid on top of me as i groaned "its not until midnight" i said as i turned over as i heard a loud thump noise probably hiro "come on dont you wanna eat some delicious food and build a snow man later?" he said as i opened one eye to look at him as we ran to Ant Cass room "hey aunt cass wake up!" hiro said as he jumped her bed and i was shaking her as she yawned "cant you let me sleep for just one hour more" she said.

"nope" we both said as hiro got off of the bed as he grabbed aunt cass hand and i the other one as she stumbled a bit we were walking downstairs to the kitchen area as we smelled food we went downstair still in our pajamas and we all had messy hair also "hey guys merry christmas well not technically cause we have to wait till midnight but still merry early christmas!" maya said as she showed us a bucnch of food on the tbale we also saw the ceiling whcih was covered by ahndmade snowflakes "this is- "sick" hiro said finishing the sentence "come one guys i woe, up earlier thatn and decided to make a nice breakfast for all of us" maya said as she told us what she did i could see aunt cass drooling over the food i mena who wouldnt.

we all sat down as aunt cass grabbed a bunch of cookies and started eating them as hiro also grabbe done and left cookie cumbles everywhere on his shirt as we all began to eat diferent things that were in the table "did you seriously did all this" i said to maya as she was happy and her hair was all messedup "yeah it was fun baking all of this and i decided to do soemthing special for you guys" she said as she took a bit out of a pancake "honey you did an amazing job on this..maybe you can also bake these gingerbreads for the café im sure we would make enough money on these" aunt cass said as she grbabed another one "these are so delicious" hiro said as he drank his juice "any boy would give anything to find someone like you with your cooking talents" autn cass said maya looked down "u-uh thanks i guess but i still think that your a better cook than i am after" maya said laughing a bit..we all finished eating i helped aunt cass with the plates as i saw maya dressed in her usual outfit as she was making her way to the door "maya where are you going?" i asked as she thought that no one was here,i-im just going to take a walk well see ya" she said as she quickly closed the door behind her.

Maya's pov

I began to walk down looking at some shops i was going to by myself a dress that i saw a few days i stopped by the store and their it was it was a red dress with a black belt on the waist and just like santas design of it i grabbed the dress as it did fit me after that i brought i was goingto wear it for tonight since aunt cass told us that we would be going ice skating again.

I exited the dress store as but i wasnt finished yet i was also going to buy a christmas cake i stopped by the bakery and brought it as i walked with the box that has the cake i side it it was all covered in white frosting and had a snowman on top with some reindeers and it said in bold letter Merry Christmas.

I was so happy not because it was christmas but it was going to be my first christmas with the Hamada's ive really grown to them since i first arrived there it was awkward and i was a bit scared but know im not Aunt Cass is like a mother to me and Tadashi and Hiro well like my brothers and i really hope we have an amazing year thats approaching. I want aunt cass to have more money on working at the lucky cat,i want hiro to grow and learn new things and last but not least Tadashi i really want him to learn more about robotics so he can get in at SFIT i will try my best this year to get better grades and get more interested in robotics i want to be like mom and dad that they used to work with each other on projects.

I arrived home as i closed the door as i saw that hiro,tadashi and aunt cass watching a movie as i walked slowly so they wouldnt hear me i made my way to the fridge and next to the room i hid the dress in my closet i couldnt wait for tonight i went downstairs as i saw at e movie ended and the three of them were placing their gifts under the tree also there was to s of presents there "hey guys what are you doing?" i said as i sat on the couch as it was freezing "not much just placing some gifts under the tree, where did you go anyway?" tadashi asked "i-i just told you that i needed fresh air so i went just for a small walk on the park" i said "small walk? you were tone for like 2 hours" he said

"oh i was i didnt knew i was put for that long" i said i hope he doesn't get suspicious thoughts about this "okay if you say so" "hey maya when we open the lucky cat again can you make this incredible coffee you made" aunt cass said as she sat on the couch next to me "sure aunt cass i would love to make more coffee" i said as i saw hiro trying to open some presents as tadashi was holding him back i began to get sleepy "hey honey are you tired?" aunt cass asked as my hea dhit the back of the couch "what no no im not" i said while i was clearly about to sleep.

"you should really go to sleep" she said as i nodded and stood up as i almost fell "im okay" i said trying to balance i also stumbled on the stairs as i made my way up i got to the room and closed the curtains as i walked to tadashi's bed and fell on top of their as i heard a meowing noise i looked down with my almost closed eyes at mochi as his head popped out of the bed "hey mochi" i said as he was wearing a santa hat and a bell on his collar he looked so cute "wanna sleep with me for a bit" i asked mochi as i patted the side of the bed as he jumped up and began to snuggle i pulled the blankets on me as my head rested in the soft pillow.


	35. Chapter 35 Deck The Halls

Maya's pov

I woke up after that long nap i decided to take a shower as i saw that the clock read 4:59 i got out of bed as i took the dress with me i locked the door and was ready to have long shower.

a few minutes later i finished i was still in the bathroom drying my hair i put on my dress it looked really cool i put on white tights under it and black flats and "one more thing left" i said as i put on my santa hat "amazing!" i exclaimed as i walked back to the room to leave the towel and then left to check out downstairs i saw aunt cass with a dark green dress hiro had on a santa outfit and tadashi was wearing a dark red cardigan with a dark green shirt under it with black jeans they look awesome and tadashi stylish as ever even he wears better clothes than i do i gotta admit that.

"hey guys im back" i said waving my arms "ahh honey you look so great in a dress" aunt cass said as she took a photo "yeah shes right you look great in a dress and weird cause you dont usually wear them" tadashi said as he looked at me "yeah i like you in dresses" hiro was next to say "thanks guys i wanted to try something new for the holidays and from now on ill try and be less tomboy than i am" i said "i dont think thats possible for you" tadashi said "of course i can youll or do you want me to be more like those girls who keep daydreaming all the time and flirting with boys...is that what you want" i said to him "no cause that would be weird to see".

"i knew youd say that but still ill try and be different on this new year coming up" i said as i played wi my dress "i like how you dressed up though" i said "thanks" he responded as hiro sat on my lap as i saw him eating a part of the gingerbread house "aww hiro you ate it already" i said "isn't that supposed to happen" tadashi said as he placing more gifts under the tree "well yeah but i didn't wanted him to eat it right now" aunt cass came over to me "oh dont worry maya besides its already time to head to the park" she said as we all nodded and walked to the front door.

"alright everyone grab your hands so we dont get lost" aint cass said as she carried hiro as tadashi held his other hand to cass and i held his hand we arrived to the skating rink aunt cass said that we should skate for a bit until the real thing is about to begin. we were sitting down on bench as we were putting our skates on "this is too hard" i said as i looked that tadashi and hiro and aunt cass they already had their skates on "know what ho on skating ill catch you up" i said "of course not "

tadashi said as he grabbed my legs that were now on his lap as he was putting the skates on i think i was blushing cause hiro kept on looking at me "well looks like the competition arrived" we heard a voice say we turned out heads as we saw the pinkies "i saw Juno whisper something to their leader "hey tadashi why does maya have her legs on you you should leave her" she said "i was helping her and im not leaving her you dont own me ryuko so you cant tell me what to do" tadashi said defending me ahh this is a dream come true.

ryuko scoffed "i think you should be my partner" she said "partner?" we both asked looking at her "havent you heard theres a competition about to begun you can still enter its an ice skating competition and a singing one too" ryuko said as i also saw shiori shooking her head saying no but i cant afford to lose "whats the catch" i asked her as i tried and stand up as tadashi held me "well if you win i will leave you alone and tadashi and if i win then i get to be with him and you arent allowed to talk to him" i stayed silent for a few seconds "what so im also part of this sick game" he asked "im waiting maya"ryuko said completely ignoring tadashi "i accept your offer lets e best one win" i said as she turned her heels and left as i saw shiori come running "maya you better be careful" she said "dont worry shiori ill do fine believe it!" i said trying to enlighten her mood "okay good luck then" she said as she left.

I realized a few seconds later that tadashi was holding my waist "o-okay so um you can let go now" i said as we headed to the ice rink as we began to skate "so what are you gonna do you cant beat ryuko shes the devil" he said "your making a big drama over thus usually its me doing it but i have an idea" i said "how maya? arent you supposed to have a song of your own" he said a bit angry maybe cause i told him that. "well in fact i do have one i wrote it down a few days ago now come with me" i said as i was going to enter the contest i wrote my name on the sheet of paper "this wont end good its christmas eve maya and your about to kick someones butt what happened of the season of forgiving" tadashi said as he stood in front of me "thats thanksgiving" i said "no it isnt" he said "it is" i said as we began to discuss i say a sign that said at the winner would take home a million bucks "awesome im so gonna so" i whispered as i ignored tadashi still talking to me.

,hey arent you listening bonehead" tadashi said as he touched my forehead i smacked his hand away "im not a bonehead" i said "sure? cause you are pretty hard to deal with" he said "plus your still pretty young so thats why your so thick" he continued "im not that young im just a year younger than you tadashi" i said as he picked me and now i was on his shoulder "put me down" i said while laughing "okay but say that your sorry and that im the coolest guy youve met" he said i sighed "okay im really sorry and your the coolest guy ive ever met" i said as he put me down as aunt cass came skating towards us "hey guys i heard that theres a singing contest" she said as hiro nodded probably he knew it by now also "yeah their is aunt cass and maya just sighed up for it" tadashi said as i punched his shoulder "ow" "thats for telling her" i whispered "oh honey i hope you do well" she said as we sat on the bench as we werent skating anymore we left the skates which i was glad my feet started to hurt.

Right now were were watching the ice skating contest as every one was clapping and such i was bored i had one hand under my chin as i was just watching ryuko skating "show off" i scoffed "come on maya enlighten yourself" tadashi said as i looked at him "your right sorry for being so negative" i said as everyone clapped i took deep sucking at ice skating im sure i was definetly gonna lose on this one so skip at right now it was singing time i pacing back and forth as Tadashi and Aunt Cass tried to calm my nerves down "i cant do it im scared" i said as hiro hugged my leg "dont be scared if you love doing something like singing then you need to reach that goal how do you think singers felt for example at their first concert" tadashi asked me "well nervous" i said

"exactly so if they can o it you can i have faith in you we all do" he said as i saw ryuko singing she has horrible voice but shes good at skating just as i suck at skating and i do well at singing "good luck" she said in a boring tone "i dont need your luck i already have it from my family" i said as she walked away she knew that she lost on this one. "okay so now we welcome you Maya Hamada" said the announcer the reason that i put Hamada was because if i put my real last name then people would know who i am the girl who survived the fire "good luck maya youll do great" aunt cass said as hiro and tadashi gave me a thumbs up i walked up to the piano lady who was playing obviously the piano i gave her the notes everything i gave her the signal to play it.

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation,

And it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know!

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care

What they're going to say

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway!

It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!

Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry!

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back,

The past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone!

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway!

i finished singing the song a bit nervous at first until i well now i could i saw everyone clapping and screaming "YEAH THATS MY FAMILY!" Aunt cass yelled as i smiled i could see ryuko with her gang frowning as i stuck my tongue out and gave them a thumbs down at last i conquered my fear! i was so happy then the crowd kept telling me to sing another one as my family were still shocked by how i sang "sure why not ill sing another one" i said as i started to sing one of my favorite songs called immortals (im super obsessed with the song and lets just say that maya wrote let it go).after singing it i received my money but i really didnt do it for the money i did it to prove that i can be brave when i need and want to.

i walked to aunt cass as she attacked with a huge hug "were did you learn to sing like that?!" he asked me "no where" hiro also hugged me and tadashi as we were having a group hug "well congrats maya" ryuko said calm as ever "thank can we at least not try and kill each other every time we see each other" i said as she smiled "sure" she said as she gave me a hug i saw aunt cass and hiro leave to the car as they were waiting us "well good job i really liked the lyrics" shiroi said as she stood next to lilia "thanks shiori" "oh and i guess i owe you and apology tadashi sorry for being rude" she said as she smacked his shoulder which caused tadashi to fall on top of me i opned my eyes and saw that we were kissing!? AHHH! i just stared at him "omg im ao so sorry we better go!" ryuko said as she left running.

We were back home at the lucky cat as we were all gathered up on the living room as we sat on the rug as aunt cass made a big dinner we exchanged our gifts hiro gave me a cute drawing he did of the family he's so cute i swear im going to keep this picture safe ill show it to him when he's older aunt cass gave me some dresses and skirts with of course leggings and black boots i also gave them my gifts which they loved it hiro was so excited that he almost almost tore the whole toy with the box inside i still cant believe that i had my first kiss my very first kiss and with tadashi it was so awkward when we were at the park i kept on blushing and i guess i still am now tadashi was giving out his presents "maya heres yours" he said looking down he was so shy i took the small box from him i saw a heart shaped necklace that had tadashi's name on it "this was from my mom i saved it she told me to give it to the person i want to spend my life with" no way did tadashi must say that.

I just stared at him just "i-i want us to be together forever and have a normal happy life with Aunt cass and Hiro" he said as i hugged him tight as i was crying by now "thank you so much" i said as we continued to open presents as mochi also received his he was still in his santa costume and aunt cass decided to take a family picture that was going to be my first christmas with the Hamada and i was so happy that i met them it was all thanks to mom and dad now all i have to do is have fun in life right now while i have the chance having fun right now as a teenager cause time passes by so quick i was really thankful for this gift which was just meeting this amazing sweet family "alright kids come on" aunt cass said as she held a camera she had the camera in one hand while i was on her right tadashi on the left and hiro in the middle with mochi "say merry Christmas" "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"


	36. Chapter 36 Growing Up

Maya's pov

"Maya can you come here for a second?" i heard aunt Cass say from downstairs "be there in a second!" i yelled as i ran to the stairs as i came to her The lucky cat got even more famous now which i was happy. its been a few years since Tadashi gave me that necklace he even gave me another one which was just a pure red color and another necklace that had his name on it i wore it all the time underneaf my hoodie,Hiro grew up like a lot he was 14 now i was 17 and Tadashi was 18 i just cant believe on how much weve grown through out the years Hiro well he wasnt so you know all cute around people anymore trying to get attention and stuff like that when he was young and Tadashi where to begin he really changed his appearance like a lot he looks so much like his dad when he showed me some photos of him well Tadashi was the same as always in personality which was cute he cared even more for Hiro and Tadashi was just so cute and hot well i can go on.

i began to daydream now "MAYA!" "huh?!" i asked startled "stop daydreaming young lady" aunt cass said gently grabbing my long hair to sit down at the table "sorry i was just thinking not daydreaming!" i said she looked at me and smirked "then why is your cheek pink" she asked i touched my cheek "dont know global warming?" i said as i watched Mochi walking to us ahh mochi so cute and furry he even got a bit bugger he was more fatter and cuter "mochi come here" i said as he jumped in my arms as i cuddled him as i heard him purring "so aunt cass when is tadashi coming?" i asked her "soon" she replied.

i got another great news also i also got accepted at SFIT! its been my dream since my dad was there i was in highschool as i started to study more and in robotics i was also studying at with tadashi we both had our separate labs and the school was huge and filled with nerds as hiro calls us i stopped joking around tadashi telling him he was a nerd cause i was also one today i had a free day at SFIT so i decided to help aunt cass for a bit.

After a couple of hours i kept taking people some orders and i still wore my normal and favorite clothes the simple hoodie with a black skirt and blue leggings and black converse i would use this outfit always and i would also use a dark blue dress with black flats which was cool to wear also but i feel comfortable in this i heard the bell by the door open aunt cass looked up and ran "hows my college man!?" she asked as she hugged him and kissed him i took a peek at them as they talked after all these years i still couldnt get enough of tadashi i wish i could still sleep with them well i still do at times but aunt cass said maya you cant keep sleeping in the same room with boys since your growing up and your body is puberty i hate it that I couldn't sleep more often with then.

"hey aunt cass wheres maya?" i heard tadashi say "shes over there" aunt cass replied omg do i look good dont know "hey maya" tadashi said smiling i just stared at him "dont i get a hug?" he asked as he extended his hands to me "of course you do!" i said i jumped on him as he hugged me as he twirled me,bad thing about him was that he was tall and I was short so i had to stand on my toes "okay kids enough" cass said as she entered "so are you going tomorrow" tadashi asked "yeah im going" i replied as i saw hiro coming up "Hiro!" i screamed as i ran to him and hugged him tight "Maya! put me down!" he said trying to get out of my grip "oh come on hiro i know your a teenager but don't be at grumpy" i said as i looked at him.

"you know i dont like hugs" he said i smirked "i know i just still remember when you were young and when you did this to me" i said as i showed him the drawing he did when he was younger "you used to love being around me and you would always ask me to hug you and you loved to ride on my back you also likes to hug my legs ohh and that one time i showered yo- i didnt ended my sentence as he covered his hand on my mouth "stop" he said as he sighed i nodded telling him i would stop "you" i ended the sentence as i ran from him as he tried to chase me "kids stop it! maya your already seventeen would you stop acting like a kid" aunt cass said "you also act like a kid aunt cass" i said she thought about it "okay i surrender" she said as tadashi and her watched us.

"okay thats enough" tadashi said as he stood up and grabbed me as i was now on his shoulder as he carried me to their room "i can walk you know" i said "yeah but its fun to do this" he said as as i grabbed his SFIT cap and put it on myself as we entered the room he sat me on his bed as i saw mochi followed us "so any new project?" i asked him "im working on one right now" he replied as he took his cap out of my head "hey!" i said as he fixed it on his head "what?" he asked me "i like seeing you without it" i said as i folded my arms as he sat beside me and petted mochi we began to talk about our future project plans after a while we began to play video games as hiro tagged past by and it was night already "hey kids i made dinner!" aunt cass yelled as we both smelled and knew what she made as we ran to the kitchen and began to eat out delicious food.


	37. Chapter 37 The Lucky Cup Of Love

Maya's pov

we were sitting at the table as we ate "so how was my college man?" aunt cass asked "it was great professor callaghan showed us new stuff" i scoffed as i heard Callaghan "whats wrong honey?" aunt cass asked as hiro and tadashi looked at me "its just ive never been fond of the man" i said which was true i never likes him he i dont know but i felt like a bad vibe of him i knew that callaghan is a big role model for tadashi he even told me that he considered callaghan as his father i wouldnt blame him he's brilliant and tadashi just looks up to him.

"whys that...even though i dont know the man" hiro asked i shrugged my shoulders "never mind" I said as i sunk on my chair "im not hungry anymore" i said as i pushed the plate from me and stood up everyone looked at me even mochi he started following me as i went to my little room i had posters of robots of my future projects i was trying to do a sword or any weapon made out of ice that doesnt melt kinda neat dont know how ill make it but im gonna do it i sat on my desk as i began to write mochi sat on my lap while purring as he fell asleep i got tired and rested my head on the desk "oh what am i gonna do?" i asked as i looked up at a picture frame i had it was when tadashi and hiro were younger with aunt cass hugging them i dont even know how to confess my feelings towards tadashi plus if hiro finds out i would most likely kill myself.

I sighed as i grabbed mochi and placed him on my bed i decided to go to Tadashi and Hiro's room i walked as i saw hiro playing a video game "hey hiro" i said as he said hi back without taking his eyes out of the screen then i saw tadashi on his bed reading a book "hey tadashi" i said as i at on the edge of the bed "hi" he replied without looking at me "look tadashi im sorry i said that about callaghan i should respect those I dont know" he lowered his book "its okay besides i cant stay mad at you forever" he said as i smiled "hey wanna drink some coffee" i said he nodded as he followed me downstairs "well how do you make it anyway" he asked "its easy" i said as i explained to him as he nodded now and then "cool if i could i could marry you you would make the greatest cook" he said as i laughed nervously and i started to blush even more "thanks" i said as i saw him doing something to my coffee "what are you doing?" i asked as i tried looking behind his shoulder.

"youll see" i grunted and then he showed me my coffee had a heart on it he placed it in the coffee can this be it "thank you tadashi thats sweet" i said as he blushed i took the coffee from his as i began to drink tadashi just looked at me "what is it?" i asked as he just stared with both of his hands on the counter "nothing its just that your beautiful" he said smiling i looked away from him as my heart began to skip faster i dont think ill take it im gonna die right now.

after almost finishing Tadashi grabbed it from me as he drank "hey your gonna leave you dna there" i said "come on its not gonna hurt you" he said as he gave it to me i stared at the mug should i try and see his dna and find out if he like me or nah i ignored it and drank "well ill be back" he said as he was leaving "wait where are you going" i asked "well im gonna go walk for a bit" he said "why you dont need it cause your body is perfect... i mean your in good health...no wait your gorgeous wait what?!" i asked my self "what?" he asked as he turned around "nothing just be careful" i said ashe nodded and went to his night walk.

Tadashi's pov

"whats wrong with me?" i asked myself as i shoved my hands on my pockets why am i feeling all weird with maya its like if im in love of course you are stupid what else could it be dont know puberty although im 18 but still "i dont know what to do!" i said as i sat on a nearby bench "ok i admit it im in love with maya fuguki and i really want to marry her but i need to be her boyfriend for that to happen" I said thinking ive also noticed that maya has been acting a lot stranger of course she was weird when she was younger.

well every time she had her hoddie unzipped i could see that she always wears the necklace i gave to her every guy would love to be with her when we were in high school every guy had a crush on her i thought she would love one back but for some reason she always chose to be with me every boy would bring bring her presents,roses,jewelry although she never really has liked jewelry and when she received one she would just turn it back or sell it for money and she would use that money on us she never really showed interest in a the guys.

i relaly want to be with her but what happens if she doesnt like me but by the looks of it its pretty obvious that she likes me even the first time i accidentally kissed her which was Ryuko's fault or should i say all thanks to her we never talked about that incident and I wish i could just make her mine "i better go home" i said as i walked back.

"hey hiro im back" i said as i saw that he was with maya playing cards "hey tadashi" they both said "hey maya i was wondering would you like to sleep here tonight" i said scratching the back of my neck "of course!" she said as hiro rolled his eyes "can you two just go out already you've been flirting with with each other since you met "he said as i glared at him as he smiled maya hid her face "why do you say that? and werent you young to be thinking about that" i asked him "i have my ways big brother" he said as he stood beside me as i picked him up and he was on my shoulders "tadashi put me down im getting dizzy" hiro said from behind me.

Maya's pov

i watched as the two brothers were joking with each other i went to my room as i changed into my pajamas "hey tadashi so where can i sleep? i asked as i arrived to their room "umm..well you can sleep on my bed" he said as i saw hiro mimicking him okay its like the first time i sleep with tadashi on the same bed "are you sure i can sleep on the floor" i said as i began to sit on the floor as Tadashi carried me to his bed as he turned off the lights i could see the reflection of hiro's night lamp on and i could see that he was doing something on his desk.

"okay so lets sleep then" tadashi said as he laid down next to me i shivered and began to be nervous come on maya it isn't like that stop it "hey maya are you okay?" tadashi asked looking at me as i turned slightly to look at him "yeah im fine just a bit cold" i said as i closed my eyes and felt the blankets on me and i felt Tadashi hugging me from behind "if were closer than you wont be cold anymore" he said next to my ear as i was panicking on the inside can he hear my heart racing fast "calm down maya itll be alright there there" he said as he patted my head and kissed my cheek im gonna explode i began to get sleepy as i closed my eyes as tadashi slept beside me with mochi too right beside my stomach.

Hiro's pov

i grinned as i looked at my master piece "its perfect" i said clapping my hands together i walked to tadashi's side of the room as i saw both of em sleeping tadashi had his arms around her "those two love birds will never confess" i said as i shook my head i turned off all of the lights as i placed a hidden camera beside his nightstand "man this place is too clean" i said as my part of the room was a disaster i placed the camera to get his reaction well i walked next to maya as she was sleeping with mochi too i smiled as i took him


	38. Chapter 38 Rocket Cat

Maya's pov

I began to move in bed as i heard a strange noise no doubt Tadashi heard it also it felt like something was hovering by us i kept quiet as Tadashi turned to see what it was and he was so scared and startled that we both fell on my side of the bed "oww" i said as Tadashi sat on my back we took a glance to see well what it was and we saw mochi in rocket boots the famous rocket cat has been born Tadashi looked angry "ha ha you shouldve seen your face!"

hiro said laughing from his spot on the computer as he had his hands together tadashi stood up from me as he talked to hiro "Hiro why on earth would you so this!?" you almost gave me a heart attack" tadashi said while running his fingers through his messy hair "calm down big bro it was fun" hiro said "its not fun just look at mochi!" he said i dont know why he was mad number one maybe cause mochi is an innocent cat and hiro grabbed him as an experiment for his rocket boosters number two because hiro woke him up maybe both.

we all stared at mochi the poor cat was looking scared at his paws "hiro turn them off" tadashi said as trying not to scream at hiro once hiro turned them off and got mochi's paws out of the boots tadashi grabbed mochi and handed him to me i just listened to the two brothers discussing about all of this i was really tired and i looked at the clock and it was 2 in the morning i cant believe aunt cass couldnt hear them she wouldve probably start screaming at them.

"this has gone far enough hiro" i heard tadashi saw as hiro defended himself "what it was fun and ive been inventing it since a long time" he said as i took a peek at them as i stood up and mochi was still in my arms frightened as he lightly clawed me "there boy youll be okay" i said as his fur tail hair was sticking up i tried to calm him as i looked at his green eyes "okay tell me hiro?" tadashi said with his arms crossed "ill tell you remember when we were younger and hiro kept telling us would it be cool for mochi to fly" i said stepping out as i stood next to tadashi and gave him a drawing i had he u folded it and tadashi just stared at the paper "thats a drawing Hiro did about it" i said.

"yeah so im not in trouble and im so sorry for interrupting you at this hour" hiro said "why were you even up to this late?" i asked him as he shrugged "lets go to sleep" i said as i grabbed tadahi's arm "by the way tadashi you owe me a camera" hiro said as tadashi stopped and looked at him "why?" "cause you broke mine while you jumped out of bed" hiro said as he faked being scared he was scared "and look at this picture" hiro said pointing to his computer as i saw a picture of mochi and tadashi i tried nit to laughed which was impossible.

i continued to laugh as tadashi glared at me and i stopped as he turned around to hiro as i covered my mouth from laughing "youre grounded and no computer for a week and your going to bed now" tadashi said sternly to him i walked to tadashi's bed as i wrapped myself on the blankets as i rested my head on the soft pillows mochi was in my arms

already trying to sleep after a couple of minutes i heard everything silent from the other side of the room as the lights turned off and tadashi walked to the room and for under the covers he didnt day anything maybe he was mad at hiro well he was but maybe with me i looked at the dark figure of him beside me as i couldnt see anything it was freezing so i also decided to hug tadashi from behind i felt him tense a bit as i loosened myself as i was going to stop hugging him i began to turn around as i felt his hands on my waist as he turned me around so now i was looking at him i would say even though it was pitch black "im so sorry for laughing at you" i said as he hugged me as i could feel myself blushing "and im sorry for sitting on your back" he said as he chuckled "no worries" i said as he began to draw lines on my back i began to feel sleepy once again as we both fell asleep.


	39. Chapter 39 SFIT

Maya's pov

Its about 6 in the morning Tadashi woke me up cause i didnt wanted to go to the institute i took a quick bath and changed into a dark blue dress with sleeve and black flats i grabbed my black messenger bag i filled it in with my notebooks we had a whole day today with Callaghan i was eating my breakfast as i said bye to hiro and aunt cass as tadashi held the door for me as we waked next to each other.

"so um we have an entire day with Callaghan?" i asked as Tadashi nodded he wore the same style of clothes as always which i find him very attractive "hey maya when class is over do you wanna go somewhere and it" he said scratching his head as i looked over at him i smiled "sure" i said as i saw him blushing a bit we reached a beautiful place here outside SFIT it was so green with flowers and cherry blossoms,Tadashi and i would come here on our free time and finish our homework's we reached the tall building as we walked inside.

we went inside as we saw every invention "this place never stops impressing me" i said as i looked around as tadashi smiled at me "wait where is callaghan class again?" i asked him "were almost finishing the first year here and you cant remember your classes" he said smiling a bit at me "its not my fault that this school is big" i said as we walked pass different classes he shook his head "i cant believe that you got into this school anyway" he said as i looked at him "hey you know how much i studied to enter here and it was hard" i said "besides you know that i love robotics" i said as i closed my eyes "or is it because you get to be with me" i heard him say "what?!" i said as we enter callaghan's class "nothing" he said as he sat down i scoffed as i placed my bag on the table and sat next to him.

"okay class today we are just going to read pages 189 to 195 and on the upcoming semesters you will have a special assignment" callaghan explained as i groaned and put my head on the table as i saw tadashi paying attention "you will make your own invention" callaghan said as i looked up i raised my hand "yea " he said as he spotted me "yeah i know that we are almost finishing this year so does at mean that we have to stay here meanwhile were on vacation?" i asked "that is correct maya" he said "ahh why!" i exclaimed as i rested my head on my hands "this is so exciting is is my chance to do something big!" tadashi said i smiled at bit as i saw him happy about this "so we can do anything at all?" asked another girl which was also a close friend to tadashi and i.

there names were honey lemon,gogo tomago,wasabi no ginger and fred well he doesnt attend the school but he's the school mascot so i guess that kinda counts by the way does aren't their real names fred here gave them the nicknames

i guess it suits them i also hand out with fred cause we both love comics and honey she will drag me to stores at times with her to buy high heels well i dont buy them i just like to make company with her,gogo she's kinda quiet doesnt talk much she lovea fast things and i would hand out with her at times and wasabi well i will help him with organizing some things he says he has a system for each thing and he gets scared easily.

"okay class is dismissed" Callaghan said as he began to clean up his things everyone left except for Tadashi and i i was waiting for him to finish copying some things i sat there watching him writing "maya can you come here for a sec" i heard callaghans voice say as i saw at tadashi as he motioned me to go i sighed as i stood up and walked to robert "yes professor?" i asked "ive seen your grades lately and your the second best student ive had here" he said i stared at him with my arms crossed "well who's the first" i asked "well Tadashi Hamada of course" he said as tadashi waved at me as i turned to him i looked at callaghan i mean im second the second best at sfit with tadashi in first place "are you kidding me?

its been a dream to be one of the beat like my father" i said as i was jumping up and down "ha ha come down maya well in this upcoming project i was thinking why not let the best students work together" he said as i smiled "thats amazing!" i said as tadashi stood next to me 'are you sure professor callaghan" tadashi said as he handed his paper in "of course Tadashi i want you and Maya to work together on this project im sure at with your two brains together you will make the best project" callaghan said as he grabbed his suitcase and walked out of the class.

"this is amazing!i get the opportunity to work on this robotics project with you!" tadashi said as he hugged while we walked down the hallways to outside of school "yeah its amazing!" i said "besides im gonna do the most part of it!" tadashi said "okay but im still helping you and with the design" i said as we walked down the streets.

we walked out of small café i ordered we ordered cake and it was delicious we walked next to each other "hey tadashi should we tell hiro about this?" i asked as i looked up at him "nah i dont think so,i want it to be a surprise when its finished" he said looking down at me win those beautiful eyes of his "okay" i said as i looked away.

we crossed won the streets until we made it to the lucky cat tadashi opened the door as i walked in we say aunt cass as she took and order and looked at us "theres my college family" she yelled as as people were startled as she hugged me tight "hey aunt cass" i said as she hugged tadashi next "hi aunt cass hows it going?" tadashi asked as he took a seat on one of the empty tables "every things good been having more customers" aunt cass said happy as she had more customers here "thats great aunt cass and wheres hiro? tadashi said as i looked at him and then at aunt cass "he's upstairs sleeping" she sais as she nodded as i took a seat infront of tadashi.

i looked around the café i helped aunt cass a few weeks ago decorate here we decided to make it asian inspired which is so cool and i could see a cat on the menu which is supposed to be mochi " so what do you guys want to eat" aunt cass asked resting her elbows on the table "oh i know" she said as she left to the kitchen i smiled at tadashi "aunt cass is really fun at times" i said "or always" he said as i chuckled "here you go" aunt cass said as she put in front of us a glass filled it with ice cream so a shake " um aunt cass why is there only one glass" tadashi asked as he played with his straw since there was only 2 "oh sorry honey but we ran out of glasses" aunt cass said smiling at him he was hiding his blush as he looked at his lap "oh its alright aunt cass" i said to her she was clearly fooling with me to see how i react with boys.

After our weird and awkward drink we had to shared we were upstairs in his part of the room since hiro was still asleep we were figuring out on what project to do this is going to be hard we kept on ripping paper from notebooks as i could see that tadashi was excited for this so what kind of design are you looking for?" i asked as i sat infront of him on his bed with my legs crossed "hmm dont know something cute i guess and soft" he said as i nodded as i began to draw "how about something like this" i asked him as i gave him the notebook "thats great maya" he said as he hugged me "okay now all all left is to build him" he said as we continued to look at more things to put on him,Tadashi wanted a cute design he wants it to someone who can take care of people like a nurse bot i just cant wait till this is finished.


	40. Chapter 40 This Is Revenge Bone Head

Maya's pov

"whoo that was fun and hard to do" i said as Tadashi nodded and we stretched "yeah this was tiring" he said as mochi said in between us as Tadashi patted him "hey Tadashi wasnt it cute when we put on mochi a stitch costume and he looked grumpy" i said giggling "yeah he was really grumpy and he tried to starch me" he said as he started to lean forward "yeah oh by the way where is Hiro?" i asked looking around Tadashi shrugged

"hey Maya remember when we were younger and Ryuko accidentally pushed me towards you?" he said i looked up at him as i blushed "yeah i remember" i whispered as he put a hand on my shoulder and then on my cheek "well i would like to try it again" he said as we both leaned forward "HERE I AM!" Hiro shouted as we were bi startled and we falled out of bed "oh Hiro why did you do that!" Tadashi said as he stood up from the ground "sorry big bro so i was going to ask why dont you use Mochi as an experiment with the rocket boots i call it...rocket cat" he said waving his hands dramatically.

"wow what a great name and im not using our cat as a project!" Tadashi said as he walked out of the room i turned to see hiro smiling "what!?" i asked "i see what you two were about to do" he said poking my cheek "i dont know what your talking about" i said trying for him to believe me "oh yeah cause by the looks of it Tadashi and you were about to kiss"he said sitting in front of me "i wasn't going to kiss him i don't even like him" i said with an almost obvious voice "do you like Tadashi or not?" he said looking at me as he shooed mochi "no i don't"

i said closing my eyes and crossing my arms i took a peek at him and he was serious "okay maybe i do like him as something else" i said as he smirked "i knew it!" he said jumping "ill never understand you guys but when your not around Tadashi always talks about you" he said as i blushed at his words "are you serious" i asked as he nodded happily.

this cant be real somebody pinch me "oww!" i yelled as hiro pinched my arm "why did you do that!?" "well i heard what you said" i covered my face with my hands as i laid down on the bed "okay well thank you hiro for telling me and dont tell him or i wont give you anymore gummy bears" i said looking at him "dont worry your secret is safe with me i really want does gummy bears" he said laughing a bit scared in what i might do to him.l

after a while of doing nothing i turned off all of the lights as i heard hiro snoring i went over to him as i got a blanket and covered him up with it i walked back to tadashi's bed i was sleeping here besides it was friday so no school tomorrow but that doesn't mean that we dont have to go i know that Tadashi will want to work on this project i looked over as Tadashi came "hey where were you?" i asked as i read one of tadashi's books about robotics "oh i was just talking to aunt cass" he said as he sat beside me "hey want to do something crazy?" he asked i closed the book "i like crazy" i said as i saw him reach to one of his drawers and he grabbed a black marker and his camera.

he tossed my the camera as i caught it "what are you going to do?" i asked as he smiled "youll see" he says as he signaled me to follow me i got up as we walked slowly to hiro's bed as mochi also followed us i stood behind him as im sure he was doing something to hiro i took a peek from is shoulder and scoffed as i was about to laugh as i saw tadashi trying not to laugh.

"come on maya take a picture" he said as he posed mext to hiro i covered my mouth as i began to laugh even more that i couldnt breathe i took the picture as tadashi stood up and saw his work "wait till you see yourself bone head" he said as we wlaked to his bed as we saw hiro waking up we got under the covers until we waited for a few seconds "TADASHI!" hiro yelled as we both tried not to laugh as we pretended to sleep.


	41. Chapter 41 Project Baymax

Maya's pov

I stood outside of the café waiting for Tadashi to arrive since he was upstairs with Hiro discussing about what happened last night it was funny but hiro was kinda mad at Tadashi for it i couldn't stand them so i told Tadashi that i would be waiting outside for Cass was inside tack some orders from customers as usual i sighed as i leaned in the window with my eyes closed "hi Maya" said a voice as i opened my eyes and saw Honey Lemon,GoGo and Wasabi "hi guys"i said as they approached "HI MAYA ITS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Honey said as she hugged me i looked up at her man she is taller probably taller than Tadashi but of course she wears really tall high heels she took out her earphones as she was clearly listening to music "so where are you heading?" Gogo asked as i looked at her "well Tadashi and i are heading to the institute to work on our project" i replied as wasabi spoke "cool were also going wanna join us?" he asked as honey nodded at me "sure why not" i shrugged .

"Hey Maya!" said another voice which startled me i put my hand on my cheat as i saw Fred dressed up as the school mascot "oh its you hi Fred,hows work?" i asked him "its really cool besides im saving enough money to buy more comics and action figures" he said twirling his sign "amazing you should also save one for me then" i said as i smiled at him as we all began to talk i could see Aunt cass looking at us thought the window she came outside as Tadashi came with her "hey guys!" they both said "hi Cass and Tadashi" the guys replied "so are all of you going to school?" Aunt cass asked as tadashi stood next to me "yeah we are we all planed on going together" Wasabi said.

"amazing im so happy for you guys well take care im so happy for my college man" aunt cass said as she took tadashi's arm and hugged him "an also my college girl" she said as she hugged me next "we will aunt cass" tadashi said as she went outside "hey guys can i take a picture of all of you together" i said taking my phone out "sure" they said as they stood infront of the lucky cat "say lucky cat" i said as i took the picture as we headed next to sfit.

Tadashi and i were in his lab as i watched him taking some tools and other stuff "hey Tadashi is there something i can help with?" i asked as i was sitting on a chair next to his desk "no nothing right now" he said putting some things together something i sighed as i put my hands on my head on the way here their really weren't a lot of people here "so Maya what can we call him" Tadashi asked as he was finished with the inside model i looked up and stood from the chair "this is amazing Tadashi i cant wait for the rest!" i exclaimed as i saw the model "cool isnt it well in the name how are we going to name it then?" he asked looking at me i began to think as a name came up "how about...Baymax" i said looking at him "Baymax" he whispered thinking about it "thats amazing maya i love it" he said hugging me i hugged him back as we heard someone knocking on the door Tadashi walked to it and opened it a bit "oh hey Professor Callaghan what a surprise!" tadashi said as he didnt wanted Callaghan to look at the project yet.

"so hows the project going" i heard callaghan ask "everything's going great" tadashi replied "yeah everything's under control" i replied to the two a while Tadashi came inside as he left as Callaghan was talking to him "hey tadashi i drew another thing for him" i said as i looked at him looking at the ground "hey is everything okay?" i asked worried about him i saw him look up he was blushing a bit "oh yeah im fine dont worry well i have to work on his chip now" he said as he sat on the desk chair.

Tadashi's pov

I opened the door as professor callaghan stood there as he asked about our robotics project i told him that everything was okay as he asked me to talk to him outside "so are you excited for this?" he asked as i closed the door behind me "yeah i really am" i said as he nodded "tahst great but i think that your getting a bit distracted if you know what i mean" he said as he darted his eyes behind me i knew what he was trying to say i blushed a bit "dont worry Tadashi its normal for someone like you to like a girl mostly one that has been your friend for a long time" he said as i looked up at him "i also have a daughter and she is just like Maya also she always wanted to also start fighting in robot fights"

he said laughing a bit "just dont be so shy around her if you like her so much then ask her out im sure that she will love to ho out with you" he said "but what if she rejects me" i said a bit worried by the though of maya rejecting me "ive seen the way you look at her and talk to her also she a fine young girl and im sure that you two will make a lovely couple in the future if you take the advice im giving to you" he says as i stared at the floor "i will professor" i said as i went inside and just stared at the floor "hey is everything alright?" i heard maya talk to me "oh yeah im fine dont worry well i have to work on his chip now" i said as i sat in my chair and began to fill the chip with what i need for baymax to be baymax.

Its been 4 hours and Baymax was almost finished i saw maya sleeping next to the window she was all curled up i smiled to myself as the guys asked me if i was going home i told them that i was staying here for another hour i started to fill Baymax with the appropriate things i kept taking glances at maya she looks so cute when she sleeps i thought o myself as i continued to work i should really take the advice professor callaghan told me if i want to win her heart.

after another hour i decided to test out baymax tomorrow with Maya she was still asleep i didn't wanted to wake her up so i carried her all the way to the house i opened the door and aunt Cass was there with Hiro the café was already closed "Hows my college man!? she yelled as i told her to be quiet "sorry hows my college man?" she whispered "everything's good maya and i worked a lot today" i said "yeah right i wonder in what" Hiro asked as i glared at him "okay i made dinner today its potato with salad and grilled chicken" Aunt cass said "great thanks Ant cass but i have to leave Maya in her room" i said as she nodded i went upstairs as i came to her room it was filled with posters,papers and books "ww this reminds of hiro's part of the room" i said to myself as i laid her in her bed as mochi came along and laid next to her i grabbed a few blankets and covered her with them "goodnight Maya" i said as i kissed her cheek and went downstairs to eat with Hiro and Aunt Cass.


	42. Chapter 42 The First Test

Maya's pov

I slowy opened my eyes as i was resting on my bed "wait how did i get here?" i asked "i carried you" said a voice on my right which i got startled and fell off of the bed "sorry but i was just here to tell you that we have to go to the institute" tadashi told me as he stood leaning by the door "so you were watching me sleeping? thats creepy" i said as he laughed and closed the door on his way out "that was creepy" i muttered as i got up and grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

I got out after a couple of minutes i got changed into a dark purple jeans,a light blue shirt and black converse i got out and left the towel on my bed as i grabbed my backpack and went downstairs i was greeted by Aunt Cass "hey honey how did you sleep?" she asked looking at me "i slept fine Aunt Cass,wheres Hiro?"

i asked as i looked around "oh he's still sleeping oh look what i did your favorite" she said as she gave me a plated filled with waffles and syrup

"thanks aunt cass ill eat them up then" i said as i sat done on an empty table i looked up as i saw Tadashi coming "well well look who he came here the guy who likes to watch me sleep" i said grinning.

"yeah yeah just eat up" he said as he walked outside "wait where are you going?" i asked before he left "im just going on my daily routine" he said as he smiled and left i smiled to myself as i finished eating i left the plate in the kitchen and began to draw some sketches "hey there" said a voice next to me "man you scared me" i said as i saw Tadashi standing there "well im gonna take a shower after that were going to school" he said as i nodded.

After an hour and a half i was helping aunt cass since i had nothing else to do i continued taking some orders until i felt arms around me hugging me "Tadashi what are you doing?" i asked stuttering a bit "nothing" he said as he continued hugging me "ha ha very funny" i said as i hugged him a bit and walked but he continued "can you let go of me?" i asked blushing "im cold" was all he said "well then go outside its sunny and im almost done so we can leave" i said as i gave aunt cass a piece of paper with the orders i said goodbye to her as we left.

"hey Tadashi so when are you going to see if Baymax works?" i asked him as i touched his wet hair "well i was thinking of today" he said as we stood by the bridge "this is so peaceful" i said we walked down of it he just nodded and soon we entered the institute we were greeted by the gang "hey guys were are you heading?" Fred asked "well were just going to try out our project" i told him "okay so honey can you make me an invisible sandwich?" i heard Fred say as we walked to Tadashi's lab.

tadashi opened his lab as we walked inside i made Baymax a small red box so he can charge himself "okay so are we going to start or what?" i asked looking outside the window "yeah in a moment" he said fixing Baymax a bit i nodded as i waited i began to read some comics,playing on a video game i had watching him i slept a bit and then read another book as i sat next to Tadashi after an hour or so of him fixing Baymax.

"okay so are you ready?" i asked grabbing a video camera "yeah im ready" he said as stood in front of baymax to see him i pressed start "This is the first test of my robotics project" Tadashi said until baymax released a really strong sound i covered my ears as i stopped the video "my god what was that?" i asked as i uncovered my ears i looked at tadashias he watched Baymax "hey Tadashi everything will be alright beside its the first try thats supposed to happen" i explained as i walked to him hugging him from behind "yeah your right"

he said sighing as he sat down "down be down Tadashi at least we builded him all thats left is just to fix some few things and he'll be ready just think about it when he's finished Baymax will be perfect every kid would want a baymax" i said smiling at thought of it in the future "youre right well come tomorrow again" he said as he locked his lab as we walked outside.

the sky was already dark "hey Tadashi now that i remember how is it that you dont use your scooter?" i asked him "well i love to walk at times" he said as we reached a small hill and we could see the institute ahead the sky was filled with stars i sat on the grass as Tadashi followed"i know that you will do great Tadashi,you nerd" i said nudging him "hey im not the only nerd here" he exclaimed "i know i just like joking with you" i said as he wrapped his ames around my waist probably cause it was cold tonight i was really becoming uncomfortable as we just sat there in silence "hey guys!" said a voice behind us we saw that Gogo was there with Wasabi "h-hi gogo" Tadashi said "whats up?" she asked "well we were wondering would you like a ride home?" Wasabi asked we told him that it was okay as we made ourselves comfortable in the car.

"thanks guys" we said as they left in front of the lucky cat i opened the door and was greeted by mochi "Mochi!" i said as he was rubbing himself on my leg i picked him up and hugged him Tadashi closed the door as we saw Aunt Cass "there are my brilliant kids" she said as she hugged both of us Hiro came along as he also said hi to us "hey kids i made some ramen" she said "oh great thanks aunt cass" i said as i followed her.

Aunt cass placed the bowl in front of us i grabbed a pair of chop sticks as i began to eat i really love ramen "this is so good aunt cass" i said as Tadahsi and Hiro just stared at how i ate "sick" Hiro exclaimed as he was amused we all ate as i gave a few noodles to mochi he's gotten really fat i cleaned my lips "im done" i said as i pushed the bowl away from me as i leaned back on my chair "ww maya you really love this" Aunt cass said as she looked at me i nodded i excused myself as i went upstairs to change into my pajamas.

"wow maya you really do it fast,its so cool" Hiro said as i smiled at him "thanks hiro" i said as i sat on Tadashi's bed drawing on my notebook "hey maya" Tadashi said as i saw at we were all in pajamas "hi Tadashi" i said as he sat on his bed also as he read a book "okay if you excuse me guys i have to go take a bath" hiro said as we said to him okay after a few minutes Tadashi closed his book which sounded loud "Maya where's Hiro?" he asked "to the bathroom ill go check" i said as i stood up and ran to the bathroom i opened the door and he wasnt there i ran back "Hiro's not here!" i said panicking "i knew it" he said as he checked hiro's computer and found something.

"he went to bot fight!" Tadashi exclaimed as he was really angry "another one?" i asked as he put on his sweater i did the same as we exited the house as aunt cass was watching a movie with mochi we closed the door as we left to find hiro we continued to ride through the empty streets "hey tadashi how do you even locate hiro?" i asked him as i grabbed him for dear life "i planted some chips on his hoodies to know where he is!" he said "wow thats impressing" i said as we saw Hiro sitting on a street "Hiro get in!" Tadashi said as hiro knew he was in trouble.

"wow Hiro ive been raising you since you were three years ild and this is how you repay me!" Tadashi said angry as i just looked at him "ive told you a million times that bot fighting is not illegal" hiro said calm as he placed his robot on his computer desk "Hiro as much as i love you you need to stop doing this your brother is right" i said

"oh yeah or are you by his side cause you like him" Hiro said as i gave him a warning as i showed him a small bag of his favorite candy he stayed silent by it "hiro stop doing this your almost 14 and almost graduating high school you should use your brillaint head for something else" Tadashi said as he sighed and pinched the edge of his nose "dont stress out so much Tadashi i think hiro learned his lesson for now" i said as i walked him to his bed I really was worried about hiro he is about to graduated in a couple of weeks and all he has done is bot fight.

"hey maya can you sleep with me?" Tadashi asked me as i turned off the lights "okay ill do it for you" i said as i walked over to see hiro on his computer "hiro go to sleep" i said as he was about to complain i lifted a finger up as he shut his mouth i smiled to myself as i saw him get under the covers later i went to tadashi bed and made myself comfortable "goodnight maya" i heard tadashi say in a whisper "goodnight Tadashi" i said as i closed my eyes.


	43. Chapter 43 New Year

Maya's pov

"Maya dear can you help me cook some more" Aunt cass asked me while i was reading a book "sure aunt cass" i replied today we were supposed to go and work on baymax but the school was closed cause today was New years in a few hours anyway.i was helping Aunt cass as i began to do my famous peppermint coffee with ginger breads everyone loved them today i was dressed up in a red dress with dark red flats aunt cass brought it to me a few days ago well on christmas besides it was so cute mochi and Hiro were dressed up as

reindeers,aunt cass as and i was dressed up as an elf and Tadashi as santa they looked so cute well back to reality today was obviously new years and the café was full with customers i saw Honey lemon was there with the gang as she waved at me "hey guys!" i said "hey maya" they said "so what do you guys want?" i asked taking my notepad "uh just some coffee" honey lemon said as gogo and wasabi nodded "can i have a grilled sandwich?" Fred asked "sure fred..and its on the house" i said happily as i walked away as Fred screamed "yay i love free food!.

I got their orders and placed them in front of them as i sat next to them "so are you guys ready for today?!" i asked "oh yeah we really are if you guys give us permission we can blow up some fireworks outside!" Fred said really happy "of course Fred" Aunt cass said behind us "Fred fist bumped with me "cool i can take more selfies!" Honey exclaimed grabbing wasabi's arm "cool but im a bit scared of fireworks" i admitted

"maya i have a advice for you...woman up" gogo said as i laughed a bit "hey Tadashi!" the guys said from behind me "hey Honey,Gogo,Wasabi...Fred" tadashi said as i heard him coming and he placed his head on top of me "hey Tadashi" i said as he hugged me "as i saw Gogo whispering something to honey as they nodded "so are you guys dating?" Wasabi asked as i spit my coffee "what!" i said as i blushed "okay well i have to go now see you later" i said as i ran upstairs to my room.

Tadashi's pov

"why did you say that?" i asked them as i took a seat at maya's spot "the truth has to come out sooner or later" Fred said as i sighed and placed my head on the table "dont worry Tadashi!" honey said "yeah man up" i heard gogo say to me "so Tadashi do you want to come with us to eat sushi?" wasabi asked "sure ill ask maya then" i said as we continued to talk i saw Hiro look at me with the guys since he hasn't met them and he went upstairs

to our room again.

Maya's pov

"another year of not making the move" i said to myself as i began to draw a heart as i wrote Tadashi's name on it "hey Maya" i got startled as i saw hiro coming "you almost gave me a heart attack Hiro!" i said as he sat on my bed "i like your room" he said looking around at the small place "thank Hiro its just like yours" i said laughing a bit "so did you see Tadashi's friends?" i asked "yeah i saw them" he replied as he wanted to see what i was drawing "can i see?" he aksed "no way!" i said as i hid the notebook on my drawer

"come on maya im like your brother" he said "no hiro i just have some projects coming up" i said as he didnt looked satisfied "okay" he said as i gave him three bags of gummy bears "sick!" he said as i watched him eat the bag i heard a knock as Tadashi came in "hey maya i was going to ask you if you want to come with me and the gang to eat sushi" Tadashi asked "of course" i said "yes its a date then" he said as i tilted my head "well its a date but not that kind of date" he said rubbing the back of his neck "well ill see you in a while" he said as he left.

"see what did i tell you Tadashi does like you" hiro said with his mouth full "gross" i muttered "but i guess your right hiro i really have like Tadashi since i met him" i said as i looked at the ceiling "you just need to be brave enough to tell him" hiro said as i hugged him as he surprised by the action "thank you hiro for being the brother i never had" i said as he hugged me back.

I was on my desk writing some things when i saw my phone buzz i saw that it was honey lemon she texted me

Honey:hey maya come downstairs were waiting for you

"okay maya lets do this its just to eat sushi" i said to myself as i stood up and grabbed a jacket on the way out as i went outside of the café everyone was waiting for me as we climbed in Wasabi's car after a few minutes he parked the car so now we arrived at a small Chinatown "this is so cool" i said looking everywhere as we made sat down on a sushi bar we looked at the menu hmm can i can i order ah maybe some egg rolls or onigiri or just the normal sushi this is so yummy!

i told my order to the lad as she came with a bowl of ramen for each of us "so who's ready for the night of their lives?!" Fred asked "we all are freddie" honey said as she told us that she was taking a selfie she took it as she sent it to me i placed it as my background photo "hey wasabi make sure to not spill wasabi on your shirt again" Fred said "i only spilled it one time!" "would both of you shut up" gogo said sipping her bowl.

we all began to talk as we waited for the sushi i also ordered another order for Hiro since he loves to eat sushi we all ate we paid for our meal as we walked around the small town "ahh this is so cute im buying it!" i heard honey lemon say as she saw a bright pink teddy bear "yeah it is cute" i said as i walked with her to pay for it "so do you have any new years resolution?" she asked me as we the boys walking ahead of us "well i do want to get better at robotics and i want to have a different year" i said she nodded "thats great but i wasn't referring to that" she said as she pointed me up ahead to see tadashi "oh about him well maybe i do want something new and exciting to happen this year with him" i said as we walked to Wasabi's car.

I really had a great time today with the gang they said that they will be coming here later,Aunt cass closed the shop early and by the looks of it she made enough money i gave hiro his food which he was eating as i watched him while i petted mochi "so you really love sushi huh?" i asked amused he nodded as he had his mouth full i also gave aunt cass some of my food i left for her she was happily eating it too.

"hola amigos were back!" Fred said as he walked through the door "hey Cass" they said as aunt cass came and placed her hand on my shoulder "hey we decided that we are going to explode these things at the park" Fred said as he placed more fireworks inside of Wasabi's "be careful i cleaned that a few hours ago" wasabi said as he walked to him "cool but dont you think thats illegal?" Tadashi said as he came too "nah the guys from the park will think that its from their activity"

i shook my head Fred is impossible to deal with a times "so are we going Aunt Cass?!" Hiro asked "i dont see why not" she said as she grabbed her coat and her car keys "okay meet you guys at the park" aunt cass said as we jumped inside the guys gave her a thumbs up as we dove to the park and i have to say that it was full with cars and people as i saw that it was snowing again.

we got out as we stood almost in the back of the huge crowd it was also filled with little kids playing around "this is too crowded" Hiro said crossing his arms as he was cold "this is too cold i cant stand it" he said as he grabbed my arm and hugged it i smiled down at him "where are the guys?" i asked looking up at Tadashi as he saw began to look around as he gave them a thumbs up "their in the back" he said smiling down at me oh god that perfect smile i thought i nodded as they began to put music some people were dancing as we just ate food mostly aunt cass.

"Alright the time has arrived!" said a guy up front with a microphone they began to make the countdown as i watched hiro counting along and jumping from his spot i can believe another year is ending in a few seconds im feeling way too old now Aunt cass was super excited also.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1!

Everyone cheered as they hugged each other "yay!" Hiro and Aunt cass said together as i felt Tadashi grab my waist i looked up at him as he placed his lips on me! im kissing him for second time i just stared at him but kissed him back asI grabbed the collar of his jacket soon we heard the fireworks as Fred was singing "My song know what you did in the dark! so light em up!" he sang as we both laughed i was definitely blushing so was Tadashi as Hiro looked at me he was so surprised by his brothers action "Maya ive been meaning to ask you something for a really long time" Tadashi said as i looked at him nodding for him to go on "w-will you be my girlfriend?" he asked looking at me "yes!" i said as i jumped up and down as i grabbed him one more time for a kiss we both hugged each other as we saw people clapping at us i smiled a bit Aunt cass also looked surprised by it "congratulation you two!" she said hugging the both of us "i never imagined the two of you together" she said smiling as she hugged us "happy new year!" she said as she hugged all of us as the guys also came covered in smoke honey took put her phone "Everyone say Happy New Years! she said "Happy New Years!" we said as she took the picture.


	44. Chapter 44 First Date

Maya's pov

Im so excited its been a few days since Tadashi and i are finally a couple right now we are walking down the park the now gone which was pretty fast Hiro was also with us since we stopped at his school and picked him up "so what were you guys doing all day?" Hiro asked us "well nothing just talking" i said as Tadashi nodded "yeah i was planning on going on a date later with Maya" he said as i looked at him and blushed Hiro looked at us as we walked "i will never understand you guys" he said as shook his head "okay so where do you wanna take me?" i asked Tadashi "a place you like to go" i wondered where he wanted to take me maybe something simple.

"hey can i go?" Hiro asked his brother "sorry hiro its just maya and i" he said smirking at his little brother "dont even think of going somewhere while im out" Tadashi said strictly to Hiro, Hiro was about to protest but he closed his mouth as he knew he was going to be busted. We arrived to the house Tadashi unlocked the door as Hiro and i entered as he was parking his scooter "hey Aunt Cass were home!" Hiro yelled as we walked to the living room and we saw asleep on the couch with mochi by her side "looks like she's asleep" i whispered to him Hiro nodded and he went upstairs i walked outside as tadashi waited for me.

"ready?" tadashi asked walking towards me i nodded as we waked together hand in hand i was so happy to finally be with him "okay here we are" he said as he covered my eyes "i cant see" i said as he walked me inside with him he finally let me see and we were in my favorite place which was the ice cream shop i walked to see the different flavors "this is great tadashi im glad you chose this place then a fancy one" i said "yeah i knew you'd like it so what flavor do you want" he asked "hmm how about we share a smoothie?" i asked excited "sure" he said as he told me to sit down.

i sat down by the window as a few moments later Tadashi came he placed the glass in front of us as we drank "i know its crazy but i really liked you since i kinda met you" i said chuckling "well your not the only one" he said looking at me "so you always liked me? awesome" i muttered "im glad that were finally together" he said as i blushed and nodded to him "you know it was really weird the first time that aunt cass said that she ran out of glasses the first time we drank a smoothie like this" i said pointing to the glass cup.

"yeah i realized later that aunt cass planned that out" he said laughing "yeah remember the time that ryuko accidentally pushed you?!" i asked almost laughing at the memory he blushed when i asked that he rubbed the back of his neck "oh yeah that it was fun and awkward since we were young" he said as we continued talking "so you just figured out that ryuko is your sister?" he asked me "well i knew it since i was like 14 its really weird that my sister is the one that would always bully me" i said looking down at the table as he gently grabbed my hand "i think that its time for you to tell her the next time you see her" he told me as i looked up at him as i nodded.

we walked down the streets to our house "now that im older its kind weird for me still living with you guys since your not my real family" i said frowning a bit "hey you are our family Maya theirs nothing to feel bad about it"he said "yeah your right but maybe ill move out you now when i have enough money" "well then ill go visit you then" tadashi said "do you think that will be together you know for a long time" tadashi asked me.

"well yeah i mean we've known each other almost all of our lives and nothing bad has happened" i said "i know but being in a relationship is way different" he said "yeah your right but we will try our best to be together and nothing will get in our way " i said he smiled at me "look what i got you for our first date" he said as he took something from his pocket i looked and he held a silver chain with his name initial.

"Tadashi you shouldn't have" i said as he went to put the necklace on me "of course i had to what boyfriend would i be if i dont give things to my girlfriend" he said smiling down at me i hugged him "youre the best boyfriend you know that?" i asked looking up at him him still hugging him "i know" he replied kissing my head

"who do we have here" i heard a voice say as we both saw who was behind me.


	45. Chapter 45 Im Your Sister

Maya's pov

We turned around and saw Ryuko there with her friends "o-oh hey ryuko" i said a bit nervous as i looked at tadashi behind me he gently pushed me forward "hi Maya long time no see" she said i nodded i saw that shiori was still there damn i havent seen her since a very long time "hi shiori! youve really grown" i said looking at her she nodded "h-hi maya you have also grown" she said shyly "whatever can we go already!" Ryuko said as the other two girls were walking ahead of her "maya tell her" tadashi whispered to me

"hey ryuko!" i yelled as she turned "now what" she asked bored "i have something to tell you" i said she sighed "what does the orphan want?" she asked looking at my eyes "apparently im not the only orphan...like you" i said as she became interested "what do you mean? how do you know that im adopted!" she yelled taking a few steps towards me she raised her hand to slap me as i closed my eyes waiting for the impact i opened my eyes as i saw ryuko with wide eyes as i saw tadashi holding her hand.

"dont touch my girlfriend Ryuko" he said calm "y-youre girlfriend?!" ryuko asked surprised since she would always tell me that i wouldn't have a boyfriend "you heard well ryuko" tadashi said as he crossed his arms " how do you know that im adopted?" ryuko asked as she looked a bit frightened "your parents died right?" i asked her she nodded "i was a baby when they gave me away thats what my mom says" she told me as she continued "she said that they died in a car accident and that they couldn't have me cause they didnt wanted a girl" she said a few tears running down her face i kept calmed as i just stared at her "well your mom is wrong" i told her as she looked at me.

"your parents died in a fire at their own house they couldn't raise you cause they

were young they eventually had another daughter when they finished college they raised her until the fire happened and killed them both" i said stared at her emotionless "how do you know?" she asked "i wont tell you cause youre such a brat you only think about yourself and not others i dont know what sick game tour playing but you gotta stop" i said as she fell to the floor crying "you think i wanted to be like this! its the way my parents raised me i try to be a perfect daughter they wanted me to be like this they said that people will like me but i dont feel that! im so stubborn and annoying at times" she whispered the last part i smiled to myself.

"just like mom you look like her" i said as she looked up shocked by it tadashi placed his hand on my shoulder as i nodded to him "what? so does that mean that?" she said looking up at me as i walked to her "yes ryuko your my sister" i said as i closed my eyes smiling i opened them and saw a smile on her "that why when you cutted your hair you looked so much like me" she said "yeah i learned that you were my sister since my 13th birthday i guess" i said as she hugged me something was weird for her to do.

i was taken back a little as i finally hugged her back as she cried on my shoulder "im so sorry for bullying you these years,you nerd" she said laughing at the last part "yeah im a nerd" i said laughing a bit too we stood up as she looked at tadashi "sorry tadashi for flirting with you these years and making you uncomfortable with it and for pushing you that day for calling you a nerd and for that time when i insulted maya and you came to her" she said smiling a bit tadashi nodded as ryuko whispered to me "i hope that tadashi becomes my brothe rin law" she whsipered giggling "very funny" i muttered.

"so everthig good here?" tadashi asked as he stood beside us we nodded "yeah i will no longer bully my little sister" she said "oh no! thats right im the younger one" i said a bit disappointed "so will you stip by the café someday to look at moms things?' i asked as she was leaving "of course" she shouted as she waved goodbye at me.

"im glad that you helped me tadashi" i said as he hugged me as we walked which was a bit hard to walk "anything for you" he said as we stepped inside the house as hiro came running down to us as he almost crahsed on top of us i saw at he held a frying pan "Hiro why are you holding that?" Tadashi asked as hiro hid it behind his back "what thing? i dot knwo what tour talking about?" he said which was obvious that we saw it "hey mochi" tadashi said as he picked up mochi from the ground as he purred "look hiro what we brought for you we had to go back to buy another one" i said as i gave him a small box which was filled with ice cream "sick! thanks maya" he said as he left to his room again.

"hey kids did you have fun!" Aunt cass asked as she yawned "we did aunt cass" tadashi replied to her as aunt cass hugged him "im so proud of both of you,tadashi you better tkae good care of her" aunt cass said pointing a finger to him "i know aunt cass" he said as she hugged him again "oh aunt cass i brought you these" i said as i held abow to her and it was filled with colored cupcakes "oh thanks honey" she said hugging me next as i watched that tadashi left with mochi to his room "ha ha thanks aunt cass" i said as she relaesed me as we both walked to the kithcen "i know that youre going to be a fine wife in the future of course" she said biting a piece of the cupcake "well i dont know at isnt it too early?" i asked her "exactly thats why you need to live your life to the fullest" she said.

"i already know that" i said laughing sarcastically "im serious maya your too young to get married well if you want to get married early besides what will happen if you have kids?" she asked me i shrugged "i dont know but that'll never happen im all grown up aunt cass i know whats right and whats wrong" i said explaining to topic with my hands she nodded "good" she said "do you want to watch a movie you know have some girl time"

she said as i nodded at her enthusiasm we walked to her room we watched some horror movies which the boys wanted to come but aunt cass kept telling them that it was a girls night so that means that i was sleeping with her i also told aunt cass about ryuko she was surprised by it but she told me that the truth had to come out soon,After 2 hours aunt cass feel asleep as i just stared at the window the moon was so bright i hope mom and dad are watching me from up there they wouldve been proud of the things ive done.


	46. Chapter 46 Festival?

Maya's pov

I felt someone grab my shoulders as they called my name "Maya get up" i groaned as i hugged my blanket "its almost 1o Maya" said Aunt cass's voice i immediately woke up "what?! aunt cass why didn't you wake me up" i said looking around the room i was in her room "i tried but you didnt woke up Tadashi and Hiro also tried" she said

"shoot" i muttered as i ran to my room i changed quickly as i ran downstairs "bye Hiro!bye Aunt Cass!" i yelled as i closed the café door i ran for dear life to the institute "why does this always happen to me" i said to myself as i ran down the street i stopped at a red light and continued to walk through the crowd of people till o saw the school up ahead.

I ran through the bridge and later reached the schools gate as i saw Honey lemon and the gang "morning guys!" i said as i kept running i ran through the halls as i reached to Tadashi's lab i opened the door as he was startled as he almost fell from his seat "morning tadashi" i just said as he stared at me "what?" i asked "you have your shirt backwards and your still in your pajama pants" i looked down and he was right i ran to the restroom and changed again is time right.

I walked again inside his room i saw Tadashi just staring at baymax thinking of a solution to fix him maybe "why didnt you wake me up i ran all the way down here" i said "why didnt you take the bus?" he asked as my face reddened "oh i really forgot about that" i said as i approached to him as we both stared at baymax "i really want this medical bot to work" i said as he nodded.

The doors opened reveling professor callaghan "hi professor" Tadashi said as he quickly hid baymax under a large cloth "morning Tadashi" callaghan said as he spotted me " why are you in your pajamas?" he asked "i woke up late" i replied as i shoved my hands on my pockets "aha so hows the project" he said walking over to tadashi "everything's good" tadashi responded "so you came here to see then project" i asked as he looked around the lab "actually no i came here cause the school is having a festival in the park tomorrow and i was going to ask you if you would like to sing"

he asked as he turned to look at me i was about to say something when tadashi talked "of course she wants to" he said as he grabbed my shoulders "good its settled then oh and heres the announcement paper so you know how to go" he said as he handed me a sheet of paper with the time and dress code.

i read it as Tadashi talked to callaghan as he left i stood up and punched tadashi's shoulder "ow why did you do that?" he asked rubbing his shoulder "you know that i dont sing anymore" i said as i sighed and paced around the room "of course you do i hear you sing" he said i turned to him as i blushed does he really listen to me sing while on in the shower "you stalker" i said as he hugged me from behind as i giggled "come on dont be angry at me" he said "i can never get angry at you but i wont wear this" i said shoving the paper for him to see "come on it wont be that bad to wear it" he said

i smiled "besides remember everyone is going to wear it in San Fransokyo" i said looking at him "i dont have any problem with it besides its traditional in japan" i groaned "now i have to go buy one" i said he nodded "you should go then ill be back at home early"

"your sure" i asked as the both of us stood up "of course now go and buy it ill see you in an hour or two" he said as we walked outside his lab he kissed me before i left.I walked down the streets still in my pj's as i spotted Ryuko alone sitting outside her house i guess she looked up as she smiled "hi maya" she said waving her arms as she came running to me as she hugged me "hey ryuko why werent you at school?" i asked her

"well the reason i entered that school was to be next to tadashi and keep bullying you but since im not a genius like my sister i decided to leave" she explained "then how did you het in with the other" i asked "my parents they paid for it,so where are you going?" she asked as we walked

"well i have to buy this" i said as i showed her the paper "cool i can help" she said as she grabbed my arm as she ran with me trying to keep up the pace "slow down ryuko i dont run so fast" i said "you should you should tell tadashi to show you" she said smiling i frowned at her why must she be the older one.

"Okay here we are!" she said as she extended her arms i looked what store it was it was decorated in pink "no way" i muttered she turned me slightly as she showed me the store next to it "now thats better" i said "of course i know that you hate bright things so why not this asian inspired store" she said as we asked for what we needed they gave me a few as i tried them on "how about this one"

i asked as i stepped out for ryuko to see she scrunched her "nope yellow doesnt suit you" she said as i groaned and left to try the last one i stepped out again as she smiled and nodded "yes that one it really suits you and im also buying this one so you can change into it later" she said holding up another pair "okay" i said as i gave up.

we stopped by a lot of shops well i was following her I brought tons of candy for hiro and for aunt cass some decorations for the shop "ryuko it was nice to see you but i really gotta go i have to practice for my song" i said as i began to walk "okay ill see tomorrow at the festival" she yelled from behind me as i left to the house.

"what song!" i said to myself as i sat on the floor of my room as mochi at beside me looking at what i was doing i started looking for some lyrics to some songs ive written or better some songs that are actually made from artists the worst is that i have to sing it in japanese i mean my mom was half japanese well we all are i have really forgotten some japanese words "aha here you are" i said as i found the paper and kissed it i sat on my bed as i studied the song again.

Aunt Cass's pov

"is that maya practicing?" i asked as Hiro and Tadashi sat on the table hiro shrugged as tadashi nodded "i cant wait for tomorrow afternoon im also going to wear this" i said as i found my suit "tadashi are you also wearing one" i asked him he shrugged "hiro?" i asked as he looked horrified at me "theres no way im wearing that!" he yelled as he played with his robot "you have to wear it hiro" tadashi said as i nodded as i crossed my arms "yes hiro its a traditional clothing!" i growled as he continued to telling me that he wasn't going to wear it


	47. Chapter 47 Festival Time

Maya's pov

"theirs no way im wearing it" i said to aunt cass as i poked my head out form the bathroom "come on honey if you dont like this one well use this other one you brought" she said as she held the dress "okay but will you help me with it since ive never used one" i said as she smiled as she stepped inside with me.

"okay its almost done" i heard her say from my back i nodded as i waited for her to finish it what i was wearing was a yukata aunt cass was wearing a beautiful kimono i heard hiro's voice scream and yell "im not wearing that! i smiled as i heard his whole discussion "come on Hiro you have too" Tadashi's voice said as i heard footsteps running over the hall and i looked from the corner of my eye and it was hiro running as tadashi ran after him aunt cass chuckled "i really thought that hiro would change when he grew up but hes still the same" she laughed at his nephew "yeah he is" i said as i looked through the mirror that tadashi had hiro over his shoulder as hiro frowned as he was carried.

"Okay honey your done" aunt cass said as she did my hairstyle too which was a bun with some strands of hair over my face and it had chinese chopsticks on the back of my head "its amazing aunt cass" i said as i hugged her now i was fully dressed we had 2 hours since the festival to begin i walked out of the bathroom with aunt cass following me we reached hiro's room and he was all dressed up he looked so cute he was playing with a chinese fan "know what this isnt so bad" he said smiling as he played with the fan "i told you" aunt cass said standing next to me "wheres tadashi i wanna see him" aunt cass said excitedly as she held a camera "behind you" hiro said in bored tone.

"theirs my nephew" aunt cass said as she hugged tadashi he looked so handsome in that yukata as well hiro but he was just wow i blshed as i stared at him "you look really good tadashi" i said as he blushed also "thanks but my girlfriend looks better" he said as he hugged me "okay okay enough romance here are we gonna take the picture" hiro said standing up from his bed.

"alright hiro lets go" aunt cass said motioning us to follow her once we were downstairs aunt cass grabbed mochi as she told tadashi to hold him mochi also looked cute he was wearing like a medal the one people in japan used before when they went to war aunt cass smiled as she took a few steps back the four of us smiled at the camera as we were together next aunt cass gave hiro the camera so he can take a picture and that went on as we all took pictures.

After that i walked around the café just looking at the decorations we placed some night lanterns which were pretty cool since everyone tonight will have them and take them to the park for them to fly away next i sat down on the counter as i read more of the lyrics to the song "are you nervous" tadashi asked sitting next to me i shrugged "just a bit since i forgot some japanese words"i said as i looked up to him "come on its easy besides i know you and you'll do great" he said as i smiled at him "your right tadashi" i looked up at him as we were about to kiss when hiro interrupted "come one guys not here" he said as he sat down next to tadashi "there are kids here you know?' he said "what kid i dont see any" tadashi said looking around as hiro frowned as tadashi played with his hair "stop it" hiro said laughing a bit as i smiled at the two brother playing.

we stood outside infront of the park as there were tons of people we even saw gogo,honey,wasabi and fred "hey guys" tadashi said as we walked to them "hello" honey said "whats up" gogo said "nothing much" tadashi said as he shrugged ,we heard that maya will sing" wasabi said as i nodded "awesome!" fred said as he held his fist up to me i fist bumped him as he did the same with tadashi " really excited but im scared at the same time" "maya" gogo said "what?" i asked looking at her "woman up" she said while chewing her gum i smiled at her they all looked cool honey was wearing a long sleeve kimono that was pink and yellow,gogo also had a kimono in a dark purple color,wasabi with a light blue and fred a green one.i swear that this is the first time i see fred in a different clothes i chuckled a bit as we all walked over to beside the stage

"maya ive been looking for you" said a voice we all looked at our right as we saw callaghan come over "professor callaghan?" tadashi asked he nodded "ive been looking for maya come with me your almost up" he said as i walked to him "good luck maya" everyone said as i looked behind me i followed callaghan "alright do you have the song?" he asked as i reached towards my pocket and gave him the paper and the soundtrack "good" he said as he ran off i started biting my nails im so nervous.

"okay now we have one of our best students at sfit say welcome to maya fuguki" i heard callaghan say as i looked up as igrabbed the end of my dress and climbed the stairs i walked on the stage as i looked at all of the people as aunt cass waved as tadashi hiro and the gang gave me a thumbs up i felt callaghan grab my shoulders as he held the microphone "okay so maya will you tell us which song you will sing tonight" he asked as he held the mic to me i couldn't speak as i saw tadashi mouth something to me oh he says speak o-okay "i-ill be singing a song called romeo and cinderella" i replied as hiro mouthed a good luck i nodded at him "okay you heard it" callaghan said as he passed me the mic "good luck" he whispered as i nodded as the music started ill try and sing the best i can cause this sing is kinda fast.

watashi no koi wo higeki no jurietto ni shinai de

koko kara tsuredashite...

sonna kibun yo

papa to mama ni oyasuminasai

seizei ii yume wo minasai

otona wa mou neru jikan yo

musekaeru muwaku no kyarameru

hajirai no suashi wo karameru

konya wa doko made ikeru no?

kamitsukanaide yasashiku shite

nigaimono wa mada kirai na no

mama no tsukuru okashi bakari tabeta sei ne

shiranai koto ga aru no naraba

shiritai to omou futsuu deshou?

zenbu misete yo

anata ni naraba misete ageru watashi no...

zutto koishikute shinderera

seifuku dake de kaketeiku wa

mahou yo jikan wo tomete yo

warui hito ni jamasarechau wa

nigedashitai no jurietto

demo sono namae de yobanai de

sou yo ne musubarenakucha ne

sou janai to tanoshikunai wa

nee watashi to ikitekureru?

watashi no kokoro sotto nozuite mimasen ka

hoshii mono dake afurekaetteimasen ka

mada betsuhara yo

motto motto gyutto tsumekonde

isso anata no ibasho made mo

uzumete shimaou ka

demo sore ja imi nai no

ookina hako yori chisana hako ni shiawase wa aru rashii

doushiyo kono mama ja watashi wa

anata ni kirawarechau wa

demo watashi yori yokubari na

papa to mama wa kyou mo kawarazu

sou yo ne sunao de ii no ne

otoshita no wa kin no ono deshita

usotsukisugita shinderera

ookami ni taberareta rashii

doushiyou kono mama ja watashi mo

itsuka wa taberarechau wa

sono mae ni tasuke ni kite ne

I finished the song and everyone cheered i smiled and blushed i cant believe i could sing it i saw through the crowd and saw ryuko there also clapping as Callaghan came over "wow that was one great performance" he said as i made my way down the stairs as i saw tadashi coming he ran towards me ashe picked me up as i grabbed his shoulders as i smiled "told you at you would do great" he said smiling as he spun me around as he placed me down and kissed me as i saw a flash i looked and saw that it was honey i saw everyone smiling "yous guys really make a cute couple" honey said as wasabi agreed "you rocked maya!" fred said as he also hugged me as the guys nodded "thanks guys" i said.

"no wonder tour one of my best students" callaghan said "yeah she really is brilliant" tadashi said as he hugged me and kissed my cheek "you two are dating?" he asked "well that great my two favorite students dating" he said smiling "yeah then they'll have one or two brilliant kids in the future" gogo said as i glared at her as i blushed as she smirked at me

Tadashi and i made our way to hiro and aunt cass as the both of them hugged me "you did so good" aunt cass said as i thanked her "you really are the best sister" hiro said "sister?" tadashi and aunt cass asked as hiro and i nodded "maya and i agreed on being like brothers pretty sick isnt it" hito said hugging my arm as i played with his hair "okay well guys take this" cass said as she gave each of us a lantern after a few minutes we watched the lanterns filling the sky with its colors.


	48. Chapter 48 Karate

Maya's pov

I was laying in my bed it was about 3 in the afternoon aunt cass was also sleeping while hiro and tadashi were in the garage i was so tired from yesterday we ate everything they had in the park i also spent some time with my sister i also met her parents but by the looks of it they really didnt liked me.

i sighed as i got up and decided to go downstairs to check on the guys i opened the door that leaded towards the garage and saw hiro fighting tadashi i stared at them "uh what are you two doing?" i asked as i sat on a nearby couch "im showing hiro how to fight" tadashi said still concentrated on his training "cool" i replied as i looked at them with their karate clothes they look so cool.

After a few minutes of watching them fight they came ver as they had a break "hey tadashi can you show me?" i asked him as he looked at me "sure but you have to change first" he said pointing at me as i was wearing a skirt "oh r-right ill be back" i said blushing as i went upstairs to change into a karate uniform i had a few years ago good thing its big from when i brought it i change into it,it was a plain white color like the one hiro and tadashi are wearing.

"im ready!" i said once i opened the door and ran to them as they turned to look at me as they smiled as hiro fist bumped "yeah cool well fight to death!" he said jumping up and down as tadashi glared at him "no hiro remember that shes a girl and well not fight to the death!" he said as i placed my hand on his shoulder "yeah but that doesnt mean i cant fight remember that one time at the mall when i was like 16 that a guy was following me and I punched him and that one time where i felipped a guy over ohh and that ti-"okay maya we gethe point here" tadashi said laughing a bit as hir groaned and sat down.

"okay lets get started" i said as i took my place after an half an hour of practicing some other moves it was time to fight with tadashi "this is gonna be awesome" hiro said as he held up a camera "ready pipsqueak" tadashi said with a smile he so wants me to beat him "ready..nerd" i said as hiro gave us the signal i tried with hand to hand combat but tadashi beat me to it as i fell to the flor as i just glared at him.

"you have fallen" he said laughing "oh yeah" i said as i raised an eyebrow and kicked him as he also fell beside me as i got on top of him "looks like you lost" i said as i smiled "so what does the winner get" hiro asked smiling "a kiss" i said as i pointed to hiro "ill kiss you" i said "what?!" hiro and tadashi said i smiled as i got up and walked to hiro i kissed him as i saw him blushing as i also hugged him "what you kissed my little brother and not me" tadashi said as he started talking and talking about the whole situation here i sighed as i grabbed his collar and kissed him as he stopped complaining.

hiro just stared disgusted by us as he made some puking noises as he covered his eyes "get a room!" hir said as tadashi glared at him as i giggled "maybe in the future hiro" i said as i laughed as the three of us decided to fight and train together as mochi also came with a small karate uniform also we all began to have fun until aunt cass called us up.


	49. Chapter 49 Hiro Hamada

Maya's pov

Hiro,Tadashi and i were in their room tadashi was teaching hiro some things on his computer as hiro sat on his lap while looking at it also i smiled at them as i watched them from hiro's bed i took a picture with my phone i heard aunt cass calling me from downstairs "ill be right back guys" i said as i walked to her "yes aunt cass?" i asked politely "i was wondering would you like to go with me to the supermarket to buy more things for the cafe and for the boys" she asked as she walked to the door i nodded as i followed her to her car.

"ooh we should make some more strawberry cakes" aunt cass said as she told me to find the flout and everything else i sighed as i walked down the aisles i looked up as i saw the box of flour i smiled remembering when i was young i stood up but couldnt reach it "unbelievable i havent grown much" i said as i climbed up but fell i was bracing for the impact but it never happened i looked up and saw a blonde guy wait wha-"Fred what are you doing here?" i asked laughing as he set me down he shrugged "ya know doing some errands the guys asked me to but some food" he says as he grabbed me the box "thanks freddie" i said as we walked to aunt cass "hey fred!" aunt cass said as she saw him "hey cass hows tadashi?" he asked i listened to the both of me as they kept talking.

Hiro's pov (at last!)

i sat on tadashi's lap as i watched maya exit the room i sighed "whats wrong bonehead" tadashi asked while he was still focused on the computer screen "its just now that you and maya are together we arent spending quality time with each other" i said as i played with the bottom of my hoodie "you dont have to worry hiro your my brother besides ill always be here for you when you need me" tadashi said as i looked at the ground "yeah i know but what if something happens in the future you know if you get married and start a family" i said as tadashi cut me off "that'll not happen i promise besides its her choice after all" he said as i stood up from my spot.

"i really really want to spend more time with you" i said as i looked at him as he stopped doing his thing or whatever on his computer "know what tomorrow we will spend the rest of our day together" tadashi says as he stood up and placed his hand on my shoulder "sooo no girls right" i asked furrowing my eyebrows he sighed "okay no girls" he said as i smiled "yes!" i exclaimed as we fist bumped "so where are you planning on taking me?" i asked as i sat on my bed as tadashi went to his side of the room "you'll see" i heard him say as i groaned "why must older brothers be annoying times" i muttered "i heard that" tadashi said as i ran to hide downstairs as i heard him chasing me.

i hid behind a closet as i saw that mochi was smelling me on the other side "shoo you darn cat" i whispered shouted as i wanted him to leave he was just purring from the other side as i face palmed "hes gonna kill me" i said as the closet opened "their you are bone head!" tadashi said as he grabbed me and lifted me up on his shoulder and now i was upside down "im getting dizzy" i said as he ran up and down the house.

we finally arrived at our room as he pushed me on my bed as i fell "oww" i said as i chuckled as he left to his side of the room i peeked to see what he was doing he was just writing and reading that was until i heard the front door "maya and aunt cass are back" i muttered as i ran downstairs "did you get it?" i asked excitedly to maya "how could i forget" maya said as she gave me a bag full of gummy bears "yes! thanks maya" i said as i ran downstairs and accidentally kicked mochi as he hissed.

Maya's pov

i smiled a bit at hiro's actions he such a stubborn but lovable boy i helped aunt cass with the groceries as tadashi came to help too since we brought a lot of things "hey tadashi guess who i saw" i asked him as he started to think he shrugged later i huffed "i saw fred there" "thats good" he replied as he began to save some things in the cabinets i grabbed a few things as i struggled to save them up there i looked back at tadashi as was leaning on the counter with his arms crossed smiling at me "why are you smiling?" i asked.

"cause you look so cute that you cant even reach the cabinet" he said as i growled "hey its not my fault that i cant be tall" i exclaimed as my face reddened i heard him chuckle as he grabbed the rest of the items as he saved them "your really cute" he said as he hugged me i giggled as he began to kiss me as we heard aunt cass coming we stopped as we acted normal "hey guys so what are you doing tomorrow" aunt cass asked as tadashi and i leaned back on the counter "well tomorrow hiro and i are having a guys day.. thats what hiro calls it" tadashi said as i looked up at him i sighed i wanted to spend the rest of my day with him alone aunt cass nodded as tadashi and i walked to my room.

"so our spending the day with hiro?" i asked as i began to clean my room "aha but dont worry maya" he said "im not worried im happy cause your spending some time with your brother i just wanted to spend some alone time with you not that way of course" i said as i stuttered and blushed "maybe soon" he said as he lifted my chin to look at him as i stared at those beautiful brown eyes of him "and remember we cant ha alone time you know what that would mean" he said as he started walking towards the door leaving me there confused "what?" i asked to myself "you know i wouldnt do that ill not make the same mistake my parents made" i said as tadashi leaned to look at me through the door frame "thats what everyone say" he said as he chuckled at me i huffed as i crossed my arms.

i heard him as he came behind me and hugged me as i tensed i a bit "i promise that soon" he whispered as he kissed the top of my head before i could say anything he left i stood there in the middle of my very small room i sighed as i closed the door.


	50. Chapter 50 Hiro And Tadashi

Hiro's pov

i felt someone shaking me violently "ehh" i said even though i was still sleepy "come one bonehead time for you to wake up" tadashi said as he played with my messy hair i smiled "okay" i yawned as i stood up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After a few good minutes i was ready i went to maya's room as i slowly opened the door and i saw her asleep i smiled as i closed it i went downstairs to the cafe figuring out at tadashi was there "so where are we heading first" i asked i was so happy for today i looked at tadashi waiting for his answer as he rubbed the back of his neck "well i thought you wanted to go with me to college" tadashi said as i sighed "for how long" i asked "its not long" he replied as he grabbed his messenger bag i groaned as the both of us said good bye to aunt cass.

we walked to tadashi's nerd school it was beautiful on the outside filled with trees and sakura trees i groaned as tadashi sopped as i bumped into him "what?" i asked irritated "um well you might want to wait here" he said "fine by me" i said as tadashi told me to wait outside a certain window which lead to his class i waited a few minutes as i watched him enter the class he was saying hi to some of his friends which i forgot their names i looked at tadashi as he looked back at me and waved i also waved i saw him take a seat as his teacher arrived.

i kept watching what his teacher was writing on the board i groaned good thing that no one could hear me i grabbed my video game console i had i turned it on as i began to play "good thing i brought this i said as i focused on the game as i also brought with me some gummy bears i sat on the grass as i waited for tadashi.

"hey bonehead are you ready?" i saw tadashi i smiled as i stood up from the ground i walked beside him "arent you going to leave your bag?" i asked pointing it to him "nah its gonna take more time" he said as we continued to we headed to the ice cream shop then we went to play some video games.

we next went to a pizzeria as i almost ate the entire pizza "hey lets go prank some kids" i said as tadashi glared at me "i was just lying tadashi" i said as punched his shoulder lightly as he kept his stare on me as i laughed nervously "so where to next?" i asked as tadashi smiled down at me "somewhere else" he said as he picked me up now i was sitting on his shoulders i held him right i felt like i was going to fall it was a bit embarrassing that he was carrying me since every time we would stop people would stare at us like were crazy.

we arrived at a sushi bar and i picked up different kinds of sushi as tadashi told me to take it easy "so where is your scooter anyway?" i asked as i ate a bowl of ramen "its getting fixed" he answered "since when?" "a few weeks ago..wanna go and pick it up?" tadashi asked "ah yeah" i said as we finished our third food i have no idea how it can fit us.

"okay lets try this out" tadashi said as he tossed me a helmet i was so excited i jumped on the back as tadashi started to ride it "come in faster!" i yelled as he sped up a bit "whoo!" i said as i slightly stood up from my spot next we drove by the highway which was my favorite place its so colorful im so happy that we live here.

we came to a stop by a shop that was filled with candy tadashi parked the scooter outside as we explored the small shop i stared inside it was so tummy i could eat the entire store if i could it was a candy store after all "its so pink" i muttered as i followed tadashi as he held a bag for me "go ahead help yourself up" he said as i smiled and ran to grab some candies i saw tadashi getting some gummy heart shaped candies i can tell that its for maya he grabbed a few chocolates for aunt cass "hey tadashi" said as voice as i peeked to see him with a girl with light blonde hair "hey shiori" tadashi said shiori where have i heard that name before wait is it maya' s "friend" the one that used to hand out with mayas sister.

I heard them talking something tells me that this isnt good,something isnt right with her wasnt she the shy girl before "so hows maya?" she asked as i listened closely "shes fine you know helping the cafe out also" tadashi replied as ryuko stepped closer to him this isnt happening i wont let anyone get in between my brother and maya "you know i can help you out also in other things" she said as i was becoming angry at her tadashi looked really uncomfortable

"umm no thanks besides maya wouldnt like that" "who cares what maya says" "what?!" tadashi said as he clenched his fist "maya isnt good for you besides why do you like her she doesn't even have parents" she said "well my parents died also and i dont really like you" he said as he looked over at me motioning me to get him out "hey tadashi time to go!" i yelled as shiori turned to look at me "well isnt this hiro" she said as i scoffed and grabbed tadashi's arm as i payed for the things in a hurry.

We arrived outside the lucky cat cafe tadashi just parked the scooter as we were still outside sitting in the pavement "what was that bro? i asked as tadashi hid his face with his hands "i have no idea" he muttered as i hugged him "dont worry tadashi lets go see maya that will help you clear your mind" i said as he nodded we stood up as tadashi unlocked the door as i saw maya look up from the table she smiled as she saw us well mostly tadashi she ran to him as they hugged and kissed i smiled at them as i left to my room.


End file.
